Imagine
by WeAllHaveAnEscape
Summary: AU. One-shots about Marius and Éponine as prompted by the Imagine Your OTP blog on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! (I do not own Les Misérables) Note: I deleted a couple of authors notes that used chapters so the links might be a bit odd for a bit :)
1. Restless

**This is going to be a series of one-shots about Eponine and Marius, all prompted by the 'Imagine Your OTP' blog on Tumblr. This is my first attempt at writing fluff (don't expect it in every chapter!) so please, constructive criticism is very welcomed!**

**The ABC boys may show up occasionally every few chapters :)**

**I have no idea if this is gonna work or not, but I'll let you all be the judges of that! :)**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP has gone to bed for the night, but Person A can't seem to fall asleep, so they go into Person B's room to ask if they can join them. Unfortunately, Person A is fast asleep and won't wake up after a few light shakes. Growing irritated, Person A tabs their pillow and hits Person B with it until they wake up.**

* * *

Éponine was a restless sleeper.

Sleep never came easily to her, but she could usually get a few hours in order to keep going the next day. But here she was at about three in the morning, still tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. Did this happen to everybody? Was it normal? She wasn't sure.

Too hot one minute, too cold the next, left side uncomfortable, right side uncomfortable, back uncomfortable, front uncomfortable...she couldn't win.

Thoroughly defeated, a sleepy and rather frustrated Éponine flung the sheets away. It was hopeless. As a rush of cold air ran through her, she shivered, pulling her arms even tighter around herself. Dragging her pillow behind her, she stumbled through the dimly lit room, almost colliding with a chair, and headed towards Marius' room.

Quietly opening the door, wincing when it creaked, she made her way quietly and cautiously across the room, not wanting to scare the sleeping man. Leaning over gently, she placed a hand on his right shoulder and gave it a light shake.

Marius simply grunted and rolled over so he was facing away from Éponine.

She frowned. Wasn't that how people were supposed to wake up?

Trying again, she shook a bit harder.

Still nothing.

Giving it one last attempt, she shook his shoulder harder.

Again, nothing.

Now, Éponine wasn't just a restless sleeper, she was a very impatient restless sleeper, and seeing Marius still fast asleep after her attempts was a little irritating-okay, very irritating. Losing patience completely, she picked up her pillow, and began to hit him with it.

"Will-"

*hit*

"You-"

*hit*

"Wake-"

*hit*

"UP!"

*hit*

Marius was awoken abruptly, wondering who the mysterious attacker was. Still half-asleep, he grabbed the pillow and pushed it out of the way. "WhaddyawantPonine?" He sleepily muttered, almost unintelligible. Éponine felt uncharacteristically shy, not really sure what to say now she'd finally got his attention.

"I, um, couldn't sleep, so, um, I wondered if I could come in with you for a bit?"

Whilst Marius was a little irritated at being beaten up by a pillow just moment ago, he couldn't resist those sorrowful brown eyes that he'd never been able to refuse. "Alright, alright" he replied, shifting over to give her more room.

"Only if you promise not to brutally attack me during the night."

"Deal."

Less than a few minutes later, Éponine was fast asleep, curled up against Marius' side. He didn't have the heart to put her back on her own side, so just lightly draped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head, before drifting back off himself.


	2. Hide and Seek

A/N: I'm really not sure if I should continue this or not - I'm enjoying writing it, but, eh, I don't know. I'll keep going for now, but if it gets bad, let me know XD Please review!

* * *

Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing hide and seek, and Person A hides so well that by the time Person B has found them, Person A has fallen asleep.

* * *

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..coming!"

Marius smiled to himself. He loved it when Éponine was in a playful mood. It was as if by playing children's games she relived the childhood she never got. It was funny how her mind worked - she had the mentality of a child, but the maturity and understanding of an adult. She just said what came into her head, and he loved that about her.

He glanced around, looking at all the more obvious places. He knew she'd have found a place he'd never have looked in a million years, but he looked around the flat anyway. Under desks and chairs, below their beds, above their beds, under the covers. In the wardrobe, in the cupboards, he even looked in and below the sink, just in case. But he couldn't find her.

'Hmm.' Marius thought to himself. He tried to alter his mind to work like 'Ponine's, thinking about how she would view the situation. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes had already passed, and it was clear she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He thought about looking in heights - she was a good climber, and fast too, he'd often seen her scrambling up to the top of the wardrobe without a second thought. So he checked the windows, shelves, tops of cupboards. He checked the lavatory, the workspaces, in a large draw of his desk, everywhere he could possibly think of. No sign of her.

He glanced at his watch again. He'd been searching for an hour - the time had flown by.

Straining his ears, he tried to listen for any tiny sounds the young girl may have been making. Breathing, footsteps, the sound of her skirt fabric. And still, no traces.

But then he walked into his bedroom, and thought he heard something. He listened again. It sounded like - snoring? Quiet, tiny little snores coming from somewhere in the room. It seemed to be coming from underneath him - how was that possible? And then the answer hit him like an anvil.

The floorboards.

There were about three that were completely loose, anybody could pick them up. She'd actually managed to fall asleep in the floor.

Marius smiled. Only Éponine, he thought to himself. Walking over to where the loose flooring was, he picked it up and set it aside. Indeed, he saw Éponine's figure curled tightly in a ball, sound asleep.

"Oh, 'Ponine, what am I going to do with you" Marius said aloud. Éponine was beginning to wake up, disturbed by her change in surroundings.

"Wha-"

"Hush, 'Ponine. Just get to bed, you're clearly exhausted." Marius smiled.

"But-"

"No buts."

"What-"

"Shush!"

"How-"

Marius stopped her speaking with a kiss. Only a small one, but enough to set Éponine's heart racing. "Marius?" she breathed, about to ask more, but was silenced by a finger connecting with her lips. "Shush. Now get to bed, you can't spend all evening here"

He helped her up properly and they replaced the floorboards. Éponine made her way over to the spare bed, and Marius followed her. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, whispering a goodnight, and quietly closed the door, listening to Éponine's breathing slow as she dropped off into a happy slumber.


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: This prompt was from MusicFreak24601 - please feel free to send me your own requests either by review or by PM :) Also, for the sake of the story, I've got Éponine as nineteen, and Marius as twenty. Huge thank you to Ami de la ABC, MusicFreak24601 and Skewbald for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine that Éponine has a nightmare and Marius comforts her.**

* * *

As we have established beforehand, Éponine was a restless sleeper.

That being said, when she did finally sleep, it wasn't always a pleasant sleep either.

Nightmares were a common ailment for her; nightmares about Gavroche, about Azelma, about her parents, about Montparnasse, about her, about strangers, the docks, Javert, anything under the sun that could possibly haunt her. Usually it resulted in her being unable to move, walk, shout, unable to do anything but stand and watch. And that frightened her more than anything; the idea of being completely powerless, unable to move, unable to stop it from happening.

Most nineteen year old girls should be careless, happy and free, not hounded by visions so dark they would ruin anybody's sleep, worried that their parent will finally destroy them completely. They shouldn't have to feel the sharp pain of belt buckles hitting their back after yet another miserable day, nor having to hear the sickening skin-on-skin beating from the other room as a sibling takes a punishment. It was a completely different world than the one Marius was used to, and yet he did everything he could to brighten that world for Éponine.

The day Gavroche ran away was the day he bought her a flower and held her as she cried, crying for her brother, for the hits she'd recieved for helping him, crying out of sheer desperation. The day Azelma went, he did the same, taking her to the market and for a walk by the Seine in order to help divert her mind from such happenings. But he couldn't prevent the dreams that haunted her at night. He was powerless, just like she was.

Marius was worried about her that particular night, and was lying awake in the (very) early hours of the morning, wondering how he could help. The previous night had been bad, that he knew, although all he could get her to confess was something about not enough money, and her father having a few drinks too many. So he'd refused to let her go back to her 'home', and she'd finally caved in and agreed to stay the night.

As he lay awake, he thought he heard something coming from the direction of Éponine's room. It sounded like muffled crying, and he leaped to attention. Something wasn't right, and he knew that something was to do with Éponine. Running as swiftly as his legs would carry him, he flicked on the light and scooted over to where Éponine had been sleeping.

"'Ponine?"

"Oh, Monsieur Marius, it's you"

Marius ignored her use of the formality, and put a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she flinched slightly. He kept it there nonetheless, not wanting to leave her in such a fragile state.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Éponine sighed. She usually resisted telling him anything about her life, not wanting to inflict her hardships upon him. But she was too tired, too lonely, and felt that having somebody listen could help.

"Just another nightmare."

"About?"

"Nothing much."

"It clearly wasn't nothing. I'll happily sit here until you tell me, I couldn't sleep anyway."

Éponine sighed again. It was clear he wasn't going to give up. "ItwasaboutMontparnasseokaynothingreallyhappenedit wasjustanightmarenowyoucangobacktosleepgoodnight" she blurted out, and Marius has to strain his ears to understand a single word. Even still, all he caught was 'Montparnasse', 'happened' and 'goodnight' as she attempted to turn back away from him.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easily" he persisted, gently moving her shoulder back so she was facing him once more. "Now, come on. They say a problem shared is a problem halved."

For a third time that evening, yet another sigh came from Éponine.

"It was something that happened a couple of years ago. I didn't get enough money, so as you can imagine, my father wasn't too pleased. I got away, but he intended to let Montparnasse on me. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

Marius was shocked. He knew Éponine's father was abusive, but he didn't know about it in THAT sense. "Scoot over."

"What?" Éponine replied, clearly confused.

"Scoot over. I'm not leaving you alone after that."

Éponine smiled, and shifted to her left. Marius climbed in next to her, and awkwardly draped an arm over her shoulders, feeling the weight of her head against his own. "Go back to sleep" he said, pressing his lips to her temple. "You're okay now."

Éponine smiled, and closed her eyes. Needless to say, no more nightmares plagued her that night.


	4. Shopping

A/N: Almost 300 views :D Thank you to my reviewers, and if you haven't reviewed yet then please do! Also, I have no idea if it's gonna work or not but I've set myself the challenge of a new chapter every day. This may not work since I'm back at school next week (WHY) but I'll do my best.

* * *

Prompt: Imagine your OTP out buying furniture for their new home. Person A is thoroughly looking over costs, warranties and size, while Person B is consumed with the color, how shiny something is and if things are suitable for sitting/jumping on.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Be patient, 'Ponine!"

"I hate being patient."

"I can tell."

Éponine sighed. She wriggled around in her seat, not very used to the car, unable to get comfortable. She hated being restricted, and had long ago lost patience with the seatbelt, hating how it kept rubbing against her neck so she had to re-adjust it every few minutes. Needless to say, cars were not her favourite form of transport.

Marius glanced over. "Only twenty minutes to go" he told her, passing her the water bottle she was unable to reach.

"You said that half an hour ago" Éponine grumbled. She'd never been furniture shopping before, but if this two hour car journey was anything to go by, it must be worthwhile, or Marius would have suggested somewhere closer to the city.

At long, long last, the seemingly endless journey came to an end. As soon as possible, Éponine was out of the car so quickly she caught her foot in the seatbelt in her haste to get out, and landed unceremoniously in a heap at Marius' feet. He laughed and offered her a hand, which she took as she helped herself up, checking her elbow for any scrapes.

Now, dear Reader, do remember that even in this day and age, our dear Éponine's life is still blatantly colourless. So upon entering the store, her eyes grew larger and larger until they were practically saucers. Her inner five year old sprung to life at the sight, and whilst Marius wandered off looking at prices, she started running and jumping around like a manic elf at Christmas.

Marius watched her with amusement, he loved seeing her so animated. He watched as she dashed over to the beds, waiting until the store clerk was out of the way before jumping up and down on a few of them, trying to find the springiest, laughing as she ended up jumping over one to avoid falling.

He walked over to her, wanting to discuss a lamp with her. Luckily, he caught her in one of her less crazy moments. Unluckily, her less crazy moments were still as hectic as a squirrel on steroids, so he couldn't get her attention anyway as she went leaping off towards a modern-looking shiny table.

Smling and shaking his head, Marius went back to comparing prices.

A few hours later, a thoroughly exhausted Éponine flopped down next to Marius in the café. "You alright there, 'Ponine?" he asked with a smile, pushing a cup of hot chocolate towards her. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "That was AMAZING" she said, head still reeling from all the different colours and designs surrounding her.

"So I take it you'll be happy to hear we're coming here again?"

"We are?"

Marius nodded. "Come on then, you're exhausted."

Éponine smiled and followed him to the car. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Marius smiled and brushed a few hairs tenderly off her forehead, smiling as he pulled out the car park, checking she was okay before beginning the drive home.


	5. Musicals

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers, followers and favourite-ers, virtual hugs to all of you ;) Thank you to Eponine Jondrette for this prompt (and the next one), I hope you like it! I wasn't quite sure how to interpret this, so hopefully it's what you were hoping for :)**

**Not gonna lie, I'm not too happy with this one, it was a great prompt but I didn't really capture the characters as well as I'd have liked.**

**Also, I am aware that Rachel Tucker hasn't been in Wicked for quite a long time, but since I love her so much I just had to use her. My favourite Elphaba!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine that Éponine and Marius have a very musical side.**

* * *

"Oh, come on! Please!"

"I don't have the time, 'Ponine!"

"But you love Katie Hall as much as I do!"

"Yes, but I don't love opera!"

"Phantom of the Opera is NOT an opera! How many times?!"

"Fine. If you can find tickets and arrange for the transport, then we can go."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Éponine raced over and practically flung her arms around Marius before darting into the next room to try and find a computer, her excitedness causing her to fall over (and subsequently in to) a table.

*Crash* "Ow!" *Bang, crash* "I'm fine!"

Marius shook his head with a smile and went back to his studies.

Éponine had always loved music. It was her escape, and even though she wasn't exactly the best singer, Marius would always listen to her singing along to her favourites with a smile, as he knew how much it meant to her. She had songs that she related to, songs she didn't, songs she just liked, and she'd be constantly listening along to all of them.

The day she'd learned that musical theatre was stories told through music, she'd been ecstatic, and Marius had taken her to see Oliver. She'd absolutely adored it and had fallen in love with the songs, constantly singing and humming along to them. It really was an adorable sight.

Less than an hour later, Éponine came flying back in. "Seats, train times and prices all found out. They need your bank details now, come on!" she said, a little smugly.

Marius sighed and headed through. The transaction was made, and they were going to Birmingham to see the tour later that week.

Éponine was planning to go for a run, but not before Marius caught the back of her shirt and promptly turned her back around. "Rachel Tucker's in Wicked!"

"What?! Again?!"

"Yep! Éponine, please say you'll come with me!"

"Sure. I always wondered what that was like."

Now it was Marius' turn to act like an excited child as he paid for the tickets. "Defyyyyingggg GRAVITYYYYYY," Éponine was singing from the next room. She was very off tune and could hardly hold the notes, but still made it halfway through the song before promptly tripping over the carpet. Marius picked her up and set her on her feet, before they sang their way through Loud from Matilda the Musical, having been bored and learning the choreography the night before.

"No ones gonna care if you don't care if you don't care!"

"So go and put some highlights in your hair!"

" 'Cos you gotta highlight what you got!"

"Even if what ya got is not a lot!"

"You gotta be LOUD!"

The couple laughed, spinning each other in circles until they could hardly breathe. Éponine went to put on their cast recording of Oliver, and flopped down next to Marius on the sofa. Automatically, his arm made its way to her waist and pulled her down so that she was lying on her back on top of him. She sighed, content.

"You do realise that Phantom isn't an opera, right?"

"Whatever you say, oh great and mighty Éponine"

"It's true though!"

"I know. Now what about seeing We Will Rock You next week?"

"You're only saying that because of how much you love Queen."

"So what? Freddie was a legend!"

"Fine. If you're happy then I'm happy."

"Right answer."

"I'd better be going. My father will wonder where I am."

"Wonder if you've got enough money more like." Marius replied flatly, silently slipping a few pounds in to her pocket without her noticing.

"Either way, I should go."

Marius allowed her to get up before getting up himself and walking her home. He could hear her humming "Music Of The Night", obviously eager for their trip to see Phantom. Smiling, he took her hand, much to her surprise, and they ended up running down the street singing "When I Grow Up" from Matilda. Éponine couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy, and had to restrain a groan as they reached her shabby street.

Unexpectedly, Marius turned towards her and enveloped her in a fierce hug. "Take care of yourself, and I'll see you either tomorrow or Thursday, yeah?"

Éponine relaxed and hugged him tightly back, nodding with a smile. Without warning, she leaned back and gave Marius a peck on the lips before disappearing around the corner, blushing furiously, not looking back and hoping he hadn't minded too much.

If she had looked back however, she'd have seen a smile and a laugh, before Marius turned back and began to walk home.


	6. Something to Hide

**A/N: Two chapter update today! I think this one captures their characters better as it's set in their own time with a little more backstory so hopefully it's worked. I saw this prompt and couldn't think of a better one to use, so I hope you all like it. Thank you to MariusxEponine3 for your constructive criticism, it definitely helped. Anybody else have any criticisms? Please let me know!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine that Person A is a little sore, so Person b proposes a back rub. Person A agrees, a little hesitant, and lets Person B massage and rub their back, until Person B lifts their shirt a little to rub the skin directly and finds blemishes and scars left by Person A's abusive parent. They end up talking it out, with Person B sympathising with Person A.**

* * *

It had been a rough night.

Marius hadn't slept too well. There'd been a bit of a racket in the flat next to him. The Thénardier rooms. It sounded like banging, and he thought he heard crying at one point, but tried his hardest to ignore it, telling himself it was probably Éponine or of her family dropping or falling something.

The next day, he almost collided with Éponine, who seemed in a hurry to get out. "S-sorry, Monsieur, I'll just be off now."

"Éponine, wait!" Marius called. The fact that Éponine was nervous or shy immediately told him something was wrong. She wasn't a shy person, and a nagging feeling in his gut told him it had something to do with the sounds he'd heard last night.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little sore."

Marius thought he saw the girl stiffen slightly. "I just fell over last night, you know me, always hurting myself on something" she said, with an obviously forced smile. Marius' eyebrow raised a little. "I'm not sure I believe that. Come and sit down for a bit, I'll see if I can help you. And no, you don't get a choice."

Éponine wasn't entirely sure what to do. She had money to get, she knew that, but if Marius could find a way to help with the dull ache in her back, then surely she'd be a lot quicker, and therefore able to get more?

Sighing, she followed him into his flat, trying to console herself that she had all day, it would only take ten minutes, and she could make up for it by being a little more alert. Perching on a nearby stool, Marius asked her what was troubling her. "My back just hurts a bit, from where I tripped last night. I fell backwards instead of forwards, that's all. It's really not that painful."

" 'Ponine, that's a lie and you know that as well as I do. Now, if you want to lie on the sofa - on your front, not your back - then I'll see what I can do."

Éponine was panicking a little. She knew Marius wouldn't hurt her, and she trusted him completely, but she was well aware that time was ticking, and if she didn't get to work soon, she wouldn't have enough money. But as Marius started to massage her upper back, she soon forgot about all that, feeling her tense muscles relax. Maybe a little extra work was worth it.

Marius wasn't sure whether he should ask to pull her shirt down a little or not so that he cold properly massage her shoulder blades. Hoping she wouldn't mind too much, he pulled it down to about halfway down her back.

He certainly wasn't expecting to see cuts, scars and bruises littering her back, and his jaw fell open at the sight. Éponine wondered why he'd stopped, and then realised what he must have seen. She felt herself blushing furiously, wishing a hole would open her up and swallow her down in it. Gulping a little, she forced herself to speak. "Well thank you, I'm feeling better now, goodbye then" she squeaked, cursing her voice for giving away that she knew exactly why he'd stopped as she attempted to get up.

"Éponine."

Her heart sank. "Y-yes, Monsieur?"

"You know exactly what I'm about to ask."

"It's just me being clumsy. You know me, always falling over nothing."

"That's not the truth."

Éponine snapped. "So what if it isn't? Perhaps I don't WANT you getting involved in my life? Ever consider that?!" she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop anything else coming out. "Sorry" she whispered, sinking down against the wall, waiting to either be struck, thrown out, or both.

As Marius came over to her, she flinched violently. Now he was worried - this was not the tough street girl he knew. This was a frightened teenager who clearly had something to hide.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to insist you tell me the truth. Nobody gets that amount of injuries from being clumsy."

"Perhaps they do."

"No, they don't. It's your father, isn't it."

Marius spoke more of a statement than a question. Éponine wasn't sure how to answer it, and frankly she was tired of arguing, so she just nodded quietly, not saying anything, or meeting Marius' eyes.

"How long has this been going on for? And don't try and tell me just a couple of days, it's clearly been a lot longer than that."

Éponine sighed deeply. "It started when I was ten. After that girl left, the one you used to like, Colette or something, Papa needed somebody to do the work for him. It started with me and Azelma, Gavroche was too young. He first hit me when I was eleven. 'Zelma was eight and Gavroche was three. I can't remember why he did it, I think I must have broken something. It just got worse from there."

Marius wasn't sure what to say. So this had been going on for eight years? How had he not noticed? Éponine continued, still not looking at him.

"It got worse when Gavroche ran away. I was sixteen at that time. He blamed me for it and went crazy. That's when the belt came into action. He tried to sell me to the docks when I was seventeen. When I refused, it got worse yet again. I've managed to avoid that place ever since, but last night he practically threw me against a wall and said I was down there if I didn't bring home enough today."

Marius honestly didn't know what to say. How had he been so blind? Whilst he was there studying with the boys at the cafe, Éponine was almost forced into prostitution and beaten by her own father.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Too scared."

Still at a loss for words, Marius pulled Éponine into a hug. "You're staying with me tonight" he murmured into her hair. "Again, no, that isn't optional. I'm not letting you go back there today. I'll pay the bastard if I have to. Remember you can always come here if you need to, I won't hurt you and there's always a spare bed."

Éponine nodded into his embrace, burying her head tightly into his chest. "Merci, Monsieur."

"Marius."

"Merci Marius, then."

Marius gave a small smile and helped Éponine up. "I'll see you later today then."

"Later." Éponine promised, giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the door and heading off into the streets.


	7. Trouble

**A/N: The response to this series has really amazed me - it was just something I started for fun, but almost 700 views and 15 reviews in about three and a half days?! That's crazy! Thank you all so, so much for your reviews, waking up to read new ones is so lovely. Seriously, I almost cried this morning, you're all so nice! Thank you to MariusxEponine3 not just for your lovely review but also for this prompt! Really hope you like it, first proper kiss scene I've written, so fingers crossed it's okay!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine that Éponine is about to get sold to the whores and Marius sees her father. Rescues her. Then Marius brings her to his place. Talk things out. Then Marius offers her to stay. Then Éponine asks what she means to Marius.**

* * *

Marius was out walking late. Again.

It was a habit he'd fallen into recently. Things seemed to be getting worse in the Thénardier apartment, and he was worried about Éponine - he knew she was tough, but he'd seen her around her father. She was a nervous wreck. And Thénardier was taller, and a stocky build. If he wanted her to do something, there wasn't a lot she or anybody else could do.

Recently though, he'd heard her screaming. That alone was enough to worry him. Éponine was anything but a screamer - she took things quietly, having long since learned that crying wouldn't do anything to help her. And yet more than once he'd found her in tears, a new cut or bruise forming each time.

Marius sighed. He genuinely cared about her, and wanted to help her, but how? He'd just made it worse when he tried to intervene last time.

He neared the docks - it wasn't a route he particularly liked, but he went there anywhere, often doing what he could to help one of the women preserve her dignity for another night by throwing a few francs in her direction.

But this wasn't a normal night.

Almost as soon as came into the area, he immediately got offers left, right and centre. He refused each one politely, although he continued to give the women a few francs each, feeling sorry for them that they had to degrade themselves to stay alive.

All of a sudden, shouting filled the air. A mans voice. He went over, and crouched behind a crate, curious to see what the commotion was about.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw.

A young girl, eighteen perhaps, was being dragged towards the docks. Not just any girl. He knew that pleading voice well.

Éponine.

Marius wasn't sure what to do, so he sat, frozen. An inkling of a plan was in his mind, but he had to be quick. The identical minute Thénardier said she was available, he pulled his hat down over his eyes to avoid recognition, and threw about ten francs at him. "I'll take her."

Éponine was visibly shaking. He caught hold of her wrist and took her out of sight, before taking his hat off. "Relax, 'Ponine, it's only me. I'm not going to hurt you, or do anything to you, nor am I going to let anybody else do anything. You're okay."

Éponine literally fell into his arms, weak with relief. She was hugging him tightly, as if afraid he would disappear. He wound his arms tightly around her too, still hardly able to believe it was her own father who'd done this to her.

"Come on. You're coming back to mine for a bit" Marius said, wrapping an arm firmly around her shoulders and taking her left hand in his, leading her back to his flat. She meekly followed, not sure whether to be embarrassed, relieved, or both.

When they reached the flat, Marius sat her down on his sofa and got her some bread. It was clear she hadn't eaten in a while - her bones were clearly visible, and she was eerily pale. The bread was gone in less than a minute, she was clearly starving. He could sense she wasn't going to want to discuss what he'd witnessed, so instead set about making some tea.

"Why did you help me?"

Her question came completely out of the blue. Marius blinked. He needed to be careful about the way he phrased this.

"Well, I really care for you - I mean, you're my closest friend. I wasn't going to let that happen to you."

"Friend" Éponine mumbled. "Little he knows."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Éponine?"

"I said nothing!"

Marius sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere.

Éponine sighed. She wasn't sure what to do.

"How do you honestly view me?"

Marius was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Am I really a friend, or do you just feel sorry for me?"

Marius walked over to where Éponine sat and flopped down next to her, taking one her hands and encasing it in his. "You want the truth? Fine. You're easily my closest friend. I care about you greatly, and I really worry about you sometimes."

Éponine took her hand away. "Friends. That's all" she said, more clearly this time.

Marius wasn't sure what she meant. "What do you mean by that?"

Éponine lost it. She was tired of pretending, tired of putting on a front every time she saw him. She'd lost him to the blonde once, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. "Because I am absolutely and irrevocably in love with you, Pontmercy! How could you be so blind? It killed me to see you with that blonde piece! You're the only thing that's ever made my life worth living!"

If Marius was shocked before, he was astounded then. Éponine loved him?

"Stay. Stay here tonight. Don't go back to your father."

Éponine would have usually refused, but she really didn't want to go back. She was frankly embarrassed by her outburst, but went back to the sofa instead, hiding her face with her matted hair.

She was surprised when Marius shuffled up so he was sitting next to her. He took her hands again, and brushed her hair out of her face. "If it means anything, I believe I may be a little taken with you too" he said quietly.

Now it was Éponine who was surprised. Hardly believing what she'd just heard, she turned to face him. Without thinking, she leaned forwards and kissed him, surprised when his arm found her waist and drew her closer.

Their kiss went on for what felt like hours before they pulled away, both blushing furiously. Marius pulled Éponine into a tight hug, and for the first time in almost twelve years, she felt truly happy. Peaceful, even. She'd never felt this safe before, and hoped Marius wouldn't want to end the embrace any time soon.

He didn't.


	8. Christmas

**A/N: I'm pretty ill and tired right now so if this isn't very good/a bit out of character then apologies in advance :) **

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP decorating a Christmas Tree. Person A keeps stealing all the candy canes.**

* * *

Éponine was overjoyed.

She was staying at Marius' flat for Christmas, as her parents told her that if she couldn't bring home the cash, she wasn't welcome home at all. But, to be honest, that really was a blessing, as Marius had found her shivering in an alley and told her to stay for a bit.

Éponine happily agreed, even though she tried to resist at first, and now found herself helping with decorating their Christmas tree. The bright colours and shaped of the ornaments had captivated her, and she'd spend half the afternoon just flat-out staring at them.

They'd never had anything like this back at her 'home', neither the presents or the Christmassy tunes coming from a piano (Marius, as she'd found out, had actually taken lessons for nearly seven years, and was quite an accomplished pianist. So she sat and listened regularly to the music, which she loved almost as much as Marius himself. Not that she'd ever admit that to him, of course.) As she was pondering this, a box of something caught her eye.

Marius smiled as she observed the candy canes he'd bought, knowing she had a sweet tooth that she'd rarely been able to indulge in. "What are these?" she called, curious at the red and white stripy design.

"They're called candy canes, and you decorate the tree with them. You can eat them, too."

Éponine was frankly mind-blown. They were colourful, patterned, you could decorate a tree with them AND they were edible?

Marius made his way over to her and tucked an arm around her waist. "Want to try one?"

Éponine leaned against him, savouring the moment. "Um, if you don't mind" she said hesitantly, her cheeriness slipping for a moment as she wondered whether or not he truly minded.

"We'll share one in case you don't like it, then."

"Deal."

Éponine doubtfully picked one up, and snapped it in half. She hesitantly nibbled her half, wondering what it would taste like. It was nicer than she expected, and she took another nibble, slowly devouring the whole thing.

"That was lovely!" she said, reaching down to get another one, but Marius intercepted her hand. "Oi, the rest are for the tree" he warned, but with a friendly smile.

Éponine pouted, but soon recovered once they started decorating, squealing as Marius unexpectedly picked her up so she could reach the top, and didn't let go.

About an hour later, they were finished. Marius was about to declare that they could put the candy canes on, but stopped short when he realised there was none.

"Éponine..." he asked.

"Yes, Marius?" she asked slyly, blushing slightly.

Now he knew she was guilty. Éponine didn't blush. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are the candy canes?"

"Maybe they ran away."

"They didn't run away."

"Maybe they jumped out of the window."

"They didn't do that either."

Éponine was about to say something else, when Marius lunged forwards and started tickling her. She squealed, not used to physical contact that wasn't painful or forceful. "You'll never get them" she managed to say in between trying to stop him.

"I will."

Éponine gave in. "Fine! Fine! I surrender!" she gasped, glad when he finally stopped. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the hidden candy canes, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Placing them back in the box, he went back to where Éponine was sitting.

"What am I going to do with you?" Marius chuckled, shifting a bit closer to her.

Éponine smiled. "Give me more candy canes?" she asked hopefully, eyes glimmering slightly. Marius shook his head. "Something I think you'd appreciate a bit more."

"Huh?"

But she didn't have time to wonder what his words meant before his mouths was on hers. She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders, and his arm found its way to her waist again. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, smiling.

Marius put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, 'Ponine."


	9. Sleeping

**A/N: The last one and this one probably aren't as good, but as I said, I'm tired and ill so my brain isn't working properly today XD At least you lucky people get a two-chapter update today (whether you want it or not) so yeah. :) Also, I hit 900 views today! Thank you all so, so much! :D**

**Sorry this is really short but I couldn't find a way to make it longer :(**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A's t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning.**

* * *

Marius was exhausted.

His work as a translator had had him in Spain for nearly four weeks, and the journey had been hellish. It had rained solidly for the whole trip and one of the carriage wheels had to be repaired, delaying the trip by almost two hours. He couldn't wait to get back to his flat, maybe make some tea, and hopefully see Éponine the next day.

Hauling the suitcase up the stairs, Marius was relieved to hear silence from the Thénardier flat - hopefully that meant that Éponine's father either wasn't drunk or wasn't home, and she was able to get a good sleep for once.

Unlocking his door, he dropped the suitcases in the hall and quietly closed the door, not wanting to disturb any of his neighbours. Deciding to properly unpack the next day, he made himself some tea and sat on the sofa, enjoying the feeling of a soft seat rather than the hard wooden carriage bench he'd become used to.

About half an hour later, he decided to get some sleep. Luckily he had a couple of days off, meaning he could catch up on his sleep. Blowing the candles out and getting to his room, he was met with a most unexpected sight, almost giving him a heart attack.

Éponine, fast asleep.

Marius clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to steady his breathing, not wanting to wake her or any of the neighbours. Instead he tried to calm himself by observing how she slept instead.

Éponine looked entirely different when she slept. Instead of the rough, streetwise nineteen year old girl he was used to seeing, she looked no more than perhaps fourteen, curled tightly in a ball and hugging something that he couldn't quite see. The defences she so carefully kept up throughout the day were immediately gone, and she appeared peaceful instead of troubled.

Edging closer, he wanted to see what she had hugged to her. To his surprise, it was one of his shirts - had she honestly missed him that much? He couldn't deny that the thought made him smile.

Marius was about to wake her when he decided against it. Changing quickly and quietly into his night-things, he silently got in next to her, shuffling up next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, which even in her sleep she responded to, leaning against him and placing one of her hands on top of his - how she'd subconsciously done it was a mystery to him, but it didn't matter.

She was content, and that's what really mattered to him, although her reaction in the morning would be something worth watching. Instead, Marius allowed his eyes to close and fell asleep, feeling Éponine's warmth pressed against his chest.

It was one of the most pleasant sleeps he'd ever had.


	10. Anxiety (TW: coma)

**A/N: T rating for this chapter! This is probably going to be quite a sad chapter (yes, today is another two chapter day, and I'm working on a happy one too for those who don't like sad things) as it involves a person in a coma - if anybody is sensitive about this then I would advise waiting for the next one, as the last thing I want to is make anybody properly upset over this. I got a bit emotional whilst writing this myself, so if you do get upset easily it's nothing to be ashamed of! Thanks. :) **

**On a happier note, hit 1,000 views! Thank you!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Person A having fallen into a coma and Person B endlessly holds vigil by their bedside. Person B rests their forehead against Person A's forehead and whisper, "Please, please wake up."**

* * *

Marius stared at Éponine's sleeping figure anxiously.

He hadn't moved in almost a week, save for going to the loo. He wanted to be there the whole time, regardless whether Éponine knew he was there or not. It killed him to see her stretched on the hospital bed, hardly breathing, completely still, knowing there was nothing he or anybody else could do.

Wait, they'd said. Wait. Wait there and watch the girl you care for practically lifeless. Wait and watch her breathing slowly, still as a brick. Wait and watch as there's nothing you can do to help her.

Wait.

What terrified him most was how completely still she was. It was unnatural. Even in her sleep Éponine still fidgeted a lot, often twiddling her hair around. When she was awake she could never keep still, activities such as sewing bored her to tears and she usually ended up running around Marius' flat, timing herself before going out to do some more pickpocketing.

It scared him, seeing her like this.

He tried to think back to how she was before, but the accident kept playing in his mind - well, it wasn't an accident at all. It was her father. He'd lost it and lashed out, slamming her head against the concrete so hard he'd put her in a coma. How anybody could do that to their own daughter was a mystery to Marius.

He'd found her a few hours later, still lying still, eyes closed. For one horrible moment he thought she'd been killed, but then he noticed her breathing, and had picked her up and carried her to the hospital as quickly as his legs would take him, weaving through market stalls and alleyways to get there as quickly as possible.

When he'd arrived with her, the hospital staff had taken her straight to the emergency ward, gesturing to lay her on one of the beds. It wasn't the cleanest, but it was a friendly place, and after all, hospitals in 1832 were hardly completely sanitary. He'd been given a rickety chair to sit on and allowed to stay with her, whilst a kind-looking doctor asked him questions on how it had happened. Marius had said he wasn't sure, which he wasn't, but he suspected her father, since that was where most of her injuries came from.

The doctor had written it down and told him to wait.

Wait.

Such a silly word with such a powerful meaning. He'd been waiting for almost a week now, not caring that he probably smelt (as established, the cleaning facilities weren't the best) and he'd been wearing the same clothes since he found her. All that mattered was the girl lying in front of him.

His Éponine.

She should be his. She would be his. He wasn't going to let that bastard of her father take her away from him. Éponine was a fighter, and Marius was joining that fight. He wasn't going to let her be taken away from him.

But another day passed, and another day after that. No change.

Marius was distraught. He knew there was a chance she wouldn't pull through, but he refused to accept it. She was strong - not just physically, but mentally too. But each passing hour led to Marius becoming more desperate, to the point he'd almost slapped one of the nurses when she said there was nothing they could do.

He got up from his chair, unaware of how stiff he was, and took a step closer to her bed, sitting in the edge of it and biting his lip, brushing away the stray hairs with his hand. Gently stroking down her cheek, he leaned forwards so his forehead was touching hers.

"Please, please wake up. I love you, 'Ponine. Please wake up. For me" he whispered quietly, trying to stop the tears that pricked his eyes.

He stayed there for what seemed like hours, ignoring the protest screams coming from his back muscles. The nurses had tactfully kept out of the way, not wanting to ruin the moment, wondering what it would do to the broken man if they did.

For that is what Marius was. A broken man. He felt numb. He didn't eat unless he had to, he hadn't slept more than about ten hours in total over the past week. It didn't feel right, not whilst Éponine was in such a fragile state.

Hours passed. Marius had fallen into a light sleep next to Éponine, when he felt movement. His eyes flew open and were greeted with tiny slits of Éponine's hazel ones staring into his, clearly confused. "Ép-Éponine?" Marius said, unable to grasp that she was awake. He got a small, weak nod and a smile in return, and returned it with one of his own as he hugged her tightly to his chest, letting the tears flow. He kept murmuring her name as he clutched her, still unable to believe it was real. "I'm here, Marius" he heard her mutter, and he released her from his grip to look her in the eyes.

"I can't believe you're finally awake" he said, still staring at her. Before she had a chance to answer, he leaned down and kissed her, holding her tightly and feeling her tears mixed with his own.

He only broke away when he heard the doctors coming, both practically gasping for breath as they rejoiced together. Marius brought his forehead back to rest on hers.

"I love you, Éponine Thénardier."

"I love you too, Marius Pontmercy."


	11. Dancing

**A/N: I promised a happy one as well as a sad one, and here it is! Not my finest work as still feeling pretty crap, but hey. Hoping you guys like it!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP slow dancing under the stars. (Yes, there will be a build up to it!)**

* * *

Marius was excited.

He'd been worried about Éponine recently - her visits were more scarce than usual and she seemed a little distant, and he was determined to get her out of that, even if it was just for one night.

Checking he'd got everything, he picked up the rug and the package and headed quietly to the Thénardier flat next door. He picked up the letterbox flap. "Éponine!" he whispered loudly, and was glad when he saw a pair of cautious eyes meet his.

"Marius?"

"I need to speak to you, come with me."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I only want a couple of hours."

"In case it's escaped your notice, it's about half past one at night!"

"Come on, 'Ponine. Please?"

"Oh, alright then."

Marius smiled, and stood up, watching Éponine silently slip out of the door. Immediately she opened her mouth to ask about the package and rug, but he stopped her with a finger.

"Ssh. Come on."

Éponine's eyes sparkled. She was excited to see what was happening, although Paris at night wasn't a very nice place to be. But instead of strolling through the streets, like she expected, Marius led her out of Saint-Michel and instead headed towards what appeared to be a large field.

"Almost there" Marius said, taking her hand in his absent-mindedly. Éponine was glad the darkness prevented him from seeing her blush as she clasped his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

Marius stopped at the top of the hill. He spread the blanket down and unwrapped the package to reveal two smaller packages. He unwrapped one of them to show bread, cheese and what looked like chocolates to Éponine, although she hadn't eaten one in so long that she couldn't quite remember.

The other package he handed to her. Éponine stared at it for a while, wondering what could be n there. Marius watched her with a mix of happiness and sadness - was she this unused to kindness that she didn't even know what to do with gifts?

"Open it."

"It's for me?"

"Of course!" Marius smiled.

Éponine slowly began to tear the brown paper off, curious to see what she'd been given. Inside was a small red notebook and a pen. "You always told me you wanted to learn how to write your own story endings, so here's a way to start. Love from Marius" was written on the first page, and Éponine blushed a little. It was true, when reading stories to Azelma or Gavroche, she often didn't like the way they ended, and preferred to make up her own endings. And now she could document them?

Without thinking, Éponine practically flew at Marius and hugged him tightly. It was the first time she'd been given a gift in almost nine years, let alone not on her birthday, so the fact he'd seen it and thought of her meant more than she could describe. Marius smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin body, letting her relax as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Éponine eventually let go and set about writing her name in it. She swapped hands a few times, trying out different styles, which led Marius to guess she was ambidextrous. Interesting, he thought, that a girl who has never been to school should be so easily able to read and to write with both hands.

What he didn't know was that Éponine often crept into his apartment to see his writing, and imitated the letters with her finger, pouring over his papers for hours, even picking up a few German phrases thanks to his work as a translator (even if she had no idea what they meant.) Whilst it was true she couldn't write very well, she knew how to write letters, and had transferred that to teach herself how to read. So whilst she was very slow at times, she had managed to get herself to a reasonable level.

She seemed to prefer writing with her left hand, he noticed, although perhaps that was just the hand she was using that night. She wrote out her name and what the notebook was for before closing it and placing it back in the package, plus the pen, and tucking it in her pocket.

"What's the food for?" she asked, confused.

"I thought you'd appreciate a picnic away from your family."

Éponine grinned. "You know me well" she replied, leaning forwards and taking a bit of bread and cheese. Marius smiled as she resembled a hamster slightly, her cheeks rounder as she chewed. He took a bit of cheese himself, taking a bite and shuffling closer to Éponine. She smiled slightly and shuffled closer to him too, until her side was pressed against his and her head resting against her head resting against his shoulder.

Marius smiled and waited for her to finish eating before taking her hand and hauling her to her feet. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Dance? No, nobody ever taught me."

Marius smiled. "Well, lets start with the basics then."

Éponine felt herself getting hotter as he stepped towards her, but kept herself calm and followed his instructions, placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her tiny waist, ignoring her stiffening and clasping her hand, relieved when she began to relax. It worried him how unused to gentle physical contact she was and hoped he could be the one to change that.

Slowly Marius began to sway with her in the starlight, inwardly laughing at how cheesy it was. But to be honest, he really didn't care. Éponine was clearly happy, and that was what mattered to him the most. Her happiness. He could tell that even if it was just for the night, he had the old, happy Éponine back, instead of the distant Éponine he'd been seeing recently.

After a while, she shuffled closer, claiming to be cold. He dropped her hand and placed his other hand on her upper back, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest, peaceful. Marius pointed out a shooting star and told her to make a wish.

But she didn't.

And why was that?

Because she already had what she'd always wanted.

She had Marius.


	12. Skating

**A/N: 36 reviews in what, 6 days?! Thank you all so, so much! At the risk of sounding like a stalker I want to find you all and hug you (hope I didn't creep anybody out too much by saying that XD) for being so lovely.**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP being dorks on an ice skating rink. Person B is sure they know how, but Person A turns out to be the real skater of the two. Person A eventually gets Person B to skate with them, but Person B trips and falls, bringing Person A with them.**

**(I actually did some research for this, which I think is quite impressive for me, I'm one of the laziest people on this planet XD Oh, and I modified the prompt slightly. How I love the term 'creative licence'...)**

* * *

"Um, Marius? Are you sure about this?"

Marius smiled at Éponine's expression. "Of course I am, my grandfather let me come here as a child. I know what I'm doing" he said, knowing that probably wouldn't calm her in the slightest, but attempting to anyway. She already felt a bit self conscious in a pair of Marius' boots which were about five sizes too big for her, so having metal blades strapped to them and then being placed on some ice and told to skate was looking increasingly like it was going to end in disaster.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be okay."

"You don't know that!"

"Look, I know how to skate. I'll keep an eye on you, yeah?"

Éponine just looked at him.

Marius sighed, and took her hand, leading her through the crowd to the ice-skating rink. He paid for them both, ignoring Éponine's protests that she'd had enough for herself (even though she didn't) and led her through to collect their skates.

If Éponine was doubtful before, she was worse now, eyeing up the metal contraptions suspiciously, as if they were threatening to eat her family or something. Slowly, she picked them up and looked at them uneasily, before putting them on the way Marius was, and clutching the barrier as they made their way to the skating area.

Marius was the first to go on, but he kept a suspiciously firm hold on the outside. Éponine followed afterwards, clutching the barrier for dear life.

Slowly, she began to get used to it. Her balance was a lot better than average, as she often found herself walking along fences and gates as a shorter route around Paris. Soon she'd done a lap with only one hand on the banister, and was a bit confused as to why Marius still refused to let go.

Before long she was completely off the banister - a little wobbly, but she hadn't fallen yet. Marius was watching with a mixture of happiness and shock - not just at her, but at himself too. He thought skating was one of those once-you-learn-it-you-never-forget-it activities.

Never mind what he thought. He was wrong.

And here he was, after having told Éponine there was nothing wrong and that he would look after her, watching as she skated around the people whilst he was unable to take another step.

Life was cruel sometimes.

Éponine, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. She'd soon picked up all sorts of tips just by watching other people, such as skating longer strokes instead of short shuffles, bending her knees and twisting her feet to stop and even not looking down was helpful as she could spend time focussing on where she was going rather than her skates.

Marius watched. He knew she was a quick learner, but this was ridiculous. Éponine saw him attached to the side and skated over, cheeks flushed and a little out of breath. "This is so much fun!" she said, whilst Marius faked a grin and tried not to trip.

"Come on, come skate a bit!"

"No, Éponine, really, I'm fine watchin-"

"Come on!"

"Honestly, I-"

"Please!"

"No, really, you keep goi-"

By this time, Éponine had tugged his hands away from the banister and was holding them in her own. "For me" she said, putting on the irresistible puppy-that-just-got-kicked look. He sighed and nodded. After all, how difficult could it be?

Stupid question.

Éponine let him start off slowly, but soon wanted to speed up, and started to edge faster. Marius stiffened as she tried to get him to increase his speed a little, stopping in his tracks.

Big mistake.

The minute he stopped moving, any shred of balance he may have had abandoned him completely, and he fell, pulling Éponine down with him. They both squealed a little as they fell, Éponine ending up on top of Marius laughing, whilst Marius was blushing, cringing inwardly.

Éponine staggered to her feet, still laughing. "Pride comes before a fall, Monsieur Marius. I just didn't expect it to be quite so literal" she said half laughing and half taunting, helping him get to his feet and get over to the banister. They took off their skates and returned them, Éponine still restraining some giggles. He'd never seen her laugh so much, and whilst happy that she was happy, Marius couldn't help but wish he hadn't had to sacrifice his dignity for it.

Éponine gave him a playful punch. "Oh, come on Marius, don't look so down. It definitely brightened my day if it makes you feel any better."

Marius smiled. He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Well, as long as you enjoyed seeing me falling backside-first in public then I suppose that's all that matters" he replied, squeezing her shoulder.

Éponine smiled. "Oh, and one more thing" she said.

"Yes?"

"I do believe I saw Grantaire there."

Marius groaned. If Grantaire had been there then it'd be all round Paris by noon. "You have to be joking."

" 'fraid not."

Marius sighed. "I think I need a drink" he replied, and Éponine shook her head, still inwardly laughing to herself. "Now now, Monsieur, what is Joly always saying about alcohol?"

"That I don't want to end up like Grantaire?"

"Exactly. Have some tea. As far as I'm aware you can't get inebriated from that."

"I wish."

Éponine rolled her eyes and followed Marius into a cafe, ignoring the pitying stares she got from the middle and upper-class diners. She'd long since learned to ignore them. Turning to Marius, she tugged on his sleeve slightly.

"So, how about we go again tomorrow?"

"Éponine?"

"Yes?"

"Not. Happening."


	13. Dinner

**A/N: Well, hello there you lovely people! Oh, what's that? You think I'm lovely too? Oh, stop it! Honestly, you're too kind. A bit like my dog. She feels the need to sit with me all the time. Thank you for allowing me to sit with you. Oh, I don't mean through the page, I mean LOOK BEHIND YOU I'VE CREPT IN! I bet one of you looked. And I completely didn't steal that from Miranda Hart. Nope. Not at all. Heh...heh. I like dragons. Do you like dragons? They're pretty cute (until they grow up and become the size of a hotel and then try to kill you...that's not fun.) But they're not as funny as budgies. They can balance on tennis balls. Can a dragon do that? I don't know. But anyway. Enough of my endless ramblings. Bring on the wall!**

**I...don't really have any explanation for what just happened...**

**Aaaaaaaanyway, I'm not too sure whether this is gonna work or not, but let's give it a go. I saw the prompt and BAM! Plot bunnies manifested my brain. I also blame them for the mini-paragraph above.**

**(Don't judge me.)**

**Thanks to MissFiyerabaMeponine for the correction on Saint-Michel, I really need to read the brick again and pick up on these details XD thanks!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP passing notes under the table at a fancy dinner. (Again, bit of a build up, and yes it's still in their time)**

* * *

Éponine was frustrated.

"I can't get it right! Why do you posh people have so many different spoons anyway? Soup, pudding, melon, why not just have one?!" She exclaimed, throwing one of the wretched spoons back down.

Marius sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but the minute my grandfather sees me with anybody he feels the need to make a fuss. You'll get the hang of it."

"Marius, we have two hours, and I can hardly tell my cutlery apart! I've never bothered with it before, why now?"

"Because it'll all end in tears otherwise, and I can guarantee they won't be mine. Now have a look again."

About half an hour later, Éponine was more or less competent with her cutlery, so they moved on to table manners. Why the rich bothered with such formalities was something Éponine could not comprehend - they were lucky to be eating at all! None of them would last an hour in Saint-Michel. But she persevered anyway, wanting to seem good enough to be with Marius.

"Right, so always ask for a person to pass you a dish instead of reaching over to take something. I find it easiest not to speak unless somebody that isn't me speaks to you, it shows good manners."

Éponine's eyebrows raised. "Not talking? Do you honestly think I can do this?"

Marius sighed. "Yes I do. Tell you what, if you can pull this off, then we can go for a walk by the Seine afterwards, by the gardens" he offered, knowing it was one of her favourite routes.

"Fine, fine. But what am I going to wear? I can't exactly go to a posh dinner in these" Éponine reminded him, holding out her worn, tattered skirt. "And I hardly smell much better either."

"Éponine, if you're so worried, then go and have a bath. I can sort something out."

Éponine sighed, but agreed. If she had to go she could at least make an effort. After all, it was for Marius, even though she didn't quite understand why she was going in the first place. Yes, they were good friends, and yes, she'd wanted to be more than that for a long time, but Marius was as oblivious as ever. She shrugged and got in the bath, still unused to the feeling of being clean, and wanting to make the most of it whilst she still could.

After she finished scrubbing herself as best she could, she wrapped a long towel around herself and called to see if Marius was there. No answer.

Confused, Éponine went into the bedroom, securing the towel into a kind of dress with clothes-pegs so that it covered from her neck to her knees. But the sight she saw was not what she was expecting.

It wasn't so much the sight of Marius that surprised her (although she blushed a little at the fact a towel was all she was wearing) but the large, long box that was next to him.

"Open it."

Éponine blinked. "It's for me?"

"Of course!"

Éponine carefully removed the lid, and a hand flew to her mouth when she saw what was inside.

A long, deep red cotton dress was in the box. Whilst it wasn't the fanciest thing on the planet, it was a beautiful dress, and Éponine wasn't quite sure what to say. "Monsieur Marius, I-"

"Ssh. Just try it on and give me a shout when you're ready" Marius said with a smile, getting up and going to get changed himself.

Éponine blushed again, unable to believe the dress was for her. She'd been wearing the same rags for five years, so to have Marius spontaneously go out and buy her something was beyond comprehension. She picked it up out of the tissue and quickly changed, pulling on her undergarments and then delicately slipping on the dress.

She found what looked like a comb and a slightly cracked mirror, and set about making her hair acceptable. She stopped for a second, not used to seeing herself without about four layers of dust, blood or mud on her face. "I don't look too bad" she said aloud.

"No, you don't."

Éponine almost dropped the mirror at the sound of Marius' voice. She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself" she replied, taking in his suit.

Marius pulled a face. "Trust me, I hate the formalities as much as you. But it's only for an hour" he said, walking over to her.

"Éponine, are you shaking?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Come here."

Éponine smiled and let Marius pull her into a hug, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. We'll be late otherwise" he said, tucking an arm around her waist and taking one of her hands. "You'll be okay. Just remember everything from this afternoon."

Éponine nodded, and they left the building, careful not to let Éponine's father see her. Marius led the way to a carriage, and Éponine's eyes widened. She knew Marius' grandfather had money, but a carriage to drive a mile in? Couldn't they walk?

Not that she was complaining once she realised that she ended up with her side pressed against Marius' side, leaning her head on his shoulder slightly. He smiled and kissed her head again, leaving Éponine daring to wonder if maybe they just might be a little more than friends. But instead of fretting she allowed herself to relax, appreciating the time she had away from her so-called 'home'.

The evening started out okay, although Éponine was a little stunned at the amount of bourgeois in the room. Luckily for her she was placed next to Marius, so she didn't have to have another hour of making conversation that would have bored anyone to tears.

About ten minutes later, she ran into trouble. Thinking quickly, she managed to take a pen silently out of the pocket of the man seated next to her ('so pickpocketing really does have it's uses. Who knew?' she thought to herself) and began to write a little shakily on her napkin. Her spelling wasn't up to much, but she tried to remember what Marius had taught her.

"Wich one is the soop spoon?" She scrawled, passing the napkin to Marius under the table,

"3rd from left."

"Thanks."

Éponine relaxed, until the main course was brought out. Pen returned to napkin once more.

"Shood i ask for the bred to be passed too me or shood i get it miself?"

"Ask for it."

Éponine asked for the bread and received it, giving Marius' hand a small squeeze in thank you.

"Wich taystes better, chocolart or vanila?"

Marius had to smile at her latest note, although he inwardly cringed at her spelling. Not wanting to embarrass her, he replied swiftly.

"I think you'd prefer the chocolate."

Luckily for them both, the rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Éponine was exhausted, but still had the energy to walk by the river as promised.

"You were great tonight, 'Ponine."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do" Marius replied with a smile. As if to prove his point he suggested a race to lift her spirits, and they both took off, laughing. Éponine grinned as Marius picked her up and spun her around, before they both took off back along the river, almost like two children competing for sweets.

Éponine ran alongside Marius, thinking to herself how glad she was that she'd helped him, and how relieved she was not to have embarrassed him.

Marius ran alongside Éponine, thinking to himself how glad he was he'd been asked to take Éponine along instead of one of the other students. He couldn't have been prouder to have her with him that evening.

But both were simply enjoying being in each others company.

Although neither of them were in a hurry to go to Gillenormad's again.


	14. Coming Home

**A/N: I love you all for your amazing reviews. I've been struggling a bit for prompts recently so please do submit some of your own! :) Virtual hugs to everybody! Also, yes, I did change the prompt a little (again). Don't kill me for the cheesy last line, I couldn't think of anything better XD**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a long time away. Person B is waiting at the airport/station/harbour. When Person A sees the other, he/she runs up to them, into their arms. Person A drops their luggage and picks B up, spinning them around.**

* * *

_Twenty minutes to go._

Éponine shifted from foot to foot at the harbour. She'd been stood there for about an hour now, anxiously waiting for Marius to get back from England. He'd been there on business for two weeks, and she'd been pretty lonely, having nobody to chat to.

She was scared that he'd turn up with Cosette - she was in England, although Éponine had no idea where. What if Marius saw her, and wanted to be with her again? She'd already lost him once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again. Éponine wasn't sure she'd be able to cope if the blonde came back in to her life.

She checked the time again. It looked like ten minutes left to her. She started pacing again, hoping Marius wouldn't mind her waiting for him. She hoped he had some good stories about England - she'd lived in France all her life, and was eager to know about the foreign countries. Was England cold? What was the weather like? What did the people wear? Did they have any landmarks? What did they sound like? Look like? Was there people like her there, or were they all upper class?

_Had he seen Cosette._

That was the question that kept plaguing her mind. She honestly wasn't sure what she'd do if the girl was with her beloved Marius again. Shaking her head, Éponine did her best to get the thought out, and focused on the time instead.

_Five minutes to go._

Éponine peered anxiously out to the sea. It had taken her over a day to get to Calais from Paris, and her feet were sore. She was pretty hungry too - the last time she ate properly hadn't been for weeks. But the thought of seeing Marius kept her going, and she hoped he'd have a carriage waiting that he wouldn't mind her sharing.

_Two minutes._

Éponine could see the boat now. She stared at it, hoping for just a glimpse of Marius, and reassurance he was not with Cosette. No sign of him. She desperately hoped she'd got the right boat, she hated being in places she was unfamiliar with, especially if it meant sleeping there.

_The boat was docking._

She could hear the captain shouted, and went a little closer to where Marius was certain to see her. Hearing a gate open, she held her breath, hoping to see him somewhere, and of course for him to see her.

Passengers started pouring out in single file (although there was quite a bit of shoving at first). Éponine looked eagerly through the crowd, doing her best to find Marius and feeling a little self-conscious in her rags, looking around at all the respectably dressed people around her.

Her face lit up in a huge smile as she saw Marius, and she bit her lip.

Marius was alone. He hadn't seen Cosette, and in all honesty he was glad, knowing that whilst she was a nice girl, she was quite pushy at times, and he didn't really want to end up coming home with her.

His eyes widened as he saw a skinny, dark-haired girl dressed in rags, waiting for somebody. What on earth was Éponine doing here? How had she got to Calais from Paris? Surely she hadn't walked?

But all of that swiftly became unimportant as their eyes met.

Marius broke into a faster run, heading straight towards her with a grin. Reaching the girl, he dropped his luggage and picked her up, ignoring her squeals and spinning her around. The trip back had been hellish, and seeing his best friend the minute he got off the boat immediately made it all worthwhile.

Éponine smiled and hugged him tightly, glad to see he was happy to see her and that he wasn't with Cosette.

"How on Earth did you get here?"

"I walked."

"Éponine, that must have taken ages!"

"It was worth it, Monsieur."

"Marius."

"Marius." Éponine repeated, before hugging him again. "I was worried you'd seen Cosette and come back with her" she confessed hesitantly, not sure why she was telling him, but saying it all the same.

Marius looked at her. "Éponine, she's a lovely girl, but she's in the past. I haven't seen her, nor do I want to. There's another girl I'm interested in now."

Boom. Her world crumbled.

Éponine felt like somebody had stabbed her through the heart. "Oh" she managed to force out. "And...wh-who would this be?" she asked half-heartedly, preparing herself for another period of heartbreak all over again.

"Well, she's very pretty, with dark hair. She dresses in rags and goes by the surname of either Jondrette or Thénardier. Would you happen to know this girl, Éponine?"

Éponine's eyes widened. Surely he couldn't mean...her? Did he really want to be seen with her? "I-I might" she choked out, unable to stop the grin forming on her face. Suddenly, her world didn't seem so broken anymore.

"And do you think this girl would mind if I asked her out to dinner one night?"

"I don't think she'd mind in the slightest, although I'm not sure she has anything to wear."

"Then perhaps she wouldn't mind coming to my flat instead?"

"No. I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all."

Marius grinned, and pulled Éponine towards him once again. Éponine happily wrapped her arms around him tightly, still debating whether she'd made the conversation up or not. But her doubts were erased when Marius pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I guess she wouldn't mind if I do this then."

And with that, Marius leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to Éponine's, drawing her close once again. Éponine stiffened slightly at first, but soon relaxed, her arms finding their way around Marius' neck. They both broke away after a minute or so and simply stared at each other, happy.

"Come on then. We'd better be going."

Éponine nodded and helped Marius put his suitcases in the back of the carriage, not breaking out of her smile the whole way. She was scarcely able to believe everything had really happened, but she was in no way complaining as Marius helped her into the carriage and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and taking one of her hands and pressing a kiss to her temple. Éponine smiled, relaxing into him.

Before long, both of them fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, arms wrapped around each other, just happy to have the other person next to them.

For at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. Each other.


	15. Cold

**A/N: I'm seriously struggling for prompts here - Eponine Jondrette's given me a couple of good ones but please, if you think of anything under the sun that could work, let me know! :) Also I'm really not happy with this but wanted to stick to my chapter-a-day update, so hope it's tolerable!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP going for a winter walk around the lake, their hands get cold so they have to rub each others warm and breath on them as they sit down next to each other on an icy bench, hold hands and look across the lake.**

* * *

"Hey, Éponine!"

Éponine smiled, and turned around. Sure enough, Marius was walking towards her, returning her smile with one of his own. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" he called.

Éponine shrugged, her smile fading slightly. "It's either now or I have nowhere to go tonight. Or tomorrow night for that matter" she replied, shoulders slumping an inch before she straightened herself again before Marius could notice.

Marius sighed. "Well at least let me take you by the lake for an hour. It won't take lone and you can stay with me if necessary."

"Ever the gentleman."

"Naturally."

Éponine smiled. "Fine. But if I get hypothermia it's up to you to get me to Joly. Or hospital. Whichever's more reliable."

Marius nodded. "Deal."

So they set off.

Except neither of them were prepared for quite how cold it was going to be.

Marius was a little warmer than Éponine, considering he had a jacket and a long sleeved shirt. But the poor girl was shivering violently. Marius noticed this and immediately gave her his jacket. Éponine smiled gratefully, but started to worry about him.

Whilst the walk itself was pleasant, the weather seemed determined to spite them, seemingly growing colder by the minute. Marius soon found a bench and gestured to Éponine to sit down, flopping himself down next to her. Both of their hands were blue, and despite the jacket, Éponine was shivering like crazy. But as Marius sat closer and wrapped his arms around her, she decided that perhaps even getting hypothermia had its up-sides.

Both of them were rubbing their hands together and breathing on them, trying to get the feeling back into their fingers. Marius wrapped his hands on top of Éponine's small ones, trying to warm her up first. He hated seeing her so vulnerable, especially when that wasn't something he was used to.

Éponine buried herself further in his body heat, trying to warm herself up so that she could be of some use to him. Marius tried the same, but neither of them seemed able to get fully warm again.

But it seems that the weather had taken a turn for the better, as streaks of pale April sun began to show through the clouds. It wasn't warm by any means, but at least their hands were the only ice-cold parts of their bodies now. But despite the slightly warmer temperature, Éponine was pleasantly surprised to find that Marius didn't let her go, keeping her wrapped in his arms all the same.

She was even more pleasantly surprised when he picked up one of her hands and clasped it tightly in his. She leaned into him and wondered if by any chance that this would happen again. Suddenly, the prospect of not being able to go home didn't seem so bad if she could stay a bit longer here.

"Beautiful."

"What?"

"The lake, I mean."

Éponine nodded. "It is. I prefer it here when there's no people too."

"They're probably not as mad as us."

"Fair point."

Marius smiled. "We should probably go soon."

Éponine sighed. "Do we have to? I'm quite happy here, to be honest." _With you_, she added silently.

Marius nodded. "I don't want you getting frostbite. Come on, you can come back to mine again if you want."

That got Éponine standing up a bit quicker. She was pleased to see that Marius still kept an arm around her, and couldn't help feel proud that he even wanted to be seen with her, let alone in close physical contact.

Roughly half an hour later, Éponine and Marius were sitting in his flat sipping tea. I was a new experience for Éponine who was used icy water from the well, but she liked the beverage, especially the way it warmed her up quicker than the fire in the fireplace.

Later that night, Marius insisted she take the bed whilst he slept on the sofa. She refused to stay initially, not wanting to be a bother, but gave in after a while on the conditions that she slept on the sofa instead, realising it might be the last chance she got to sleep on a proper surface for a while.

But despite the sofa she still ended up crawling onto the bed with Marius, letting him wrap her in a hug again and kiss her forehead before they both drifted off into sleep.

Risking hypothermia definitely had it's up-sides.


	16. Sleeping 2

**A/N: Thank you to Eponine Jondrette and MariusxEponine3 for submitting prompts! I'll get to work on those as soon as possible :) If anyone thinks of anything, let me know :) Also, hit 400 visitors :D I can't believe how popular this has become, the biggest thank you I've ever given to anyone to all of you! Also, rating T for this one as mentions of rape is hardy appropriate for a K+ rating.**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP sleeping together for the first time - not in _that_ sense, just sleeping next to each other. At some point during the night, Person A wakes up to see Person B curled up next to them, with their arm thrown over Person A's chest/stomach/shoulders, making Person A smile before they go back to sleep.**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Éponine had been out on the streets as usual, robbing anybody who seemed to have enough to spare. It'd been a warm day so plenty of people were out and about, but apparently twenty francs still wasn't enough for her father.

He'd gotten 'Parnasse over, and lets just say it almost resulted in Éponine being taken complete advantage of.

Note that I say 'almost'.

She'd managed to get away just before anything could happen, thanks to Marius and Enjolras. Turned out they'd been heading back to Marius' when they heard her scream, and had helped her out at the last minute. Now they were all staying at Enjolras', as Marius lived in the same building as the Thénardier family, so it seemed safer to stay somewhere else for the night.

So that was how Éponine had ended up wrapped in Marius' arms on Enjolras' sofa, still absolutely terrified despite being in a safe environment. Marius had never seen her so scared before - she'd been shaking violently for the past twenty minutes. He guessed that it had happened before, and shuddered himself. How dare somebody do that to his 'Ponine? What would have happened if him and Enjolras hadn't been there?

Éponine suddenly let out a cry, as if waking from a nightmare. Marius immediately tightened his hold on her, rocking her back and forth as one would do to a child. "Sssh, 'Ponine, it's only me, you're safe here. Nobody can hurt you, it's okay" he soothed.

Éponine had tensed initially but soon realised who was holding her and where she was, relaxing slightly but still shaking. Marius started stroking her hair, still whispering to her. It was so out of character for Éponine to be so vulnerable - the fact that one person had done this to her was enough to make Marius' blood boil.

Enjolras came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He was glad to see Éponine was a little more relaxed, he didn't know her very well, but nobody should have to go through that without being able to fight back. Sensing the two needed some time alone, he handed them the cups and went into the study, claiming he needed to catch up on a few papers.

Marius stayed with Éponine, who was still curled up tightly on top of him. "Do you want to talk, or...?"

"Not really, no. Just thank you for saving me back there."

" 'Ponine, nobody should have to have that happen to them. It's wrong."

"It's life."

"It shouldn't be."

Éponine sighed, and rested her head on his chest again. "Has anybody ever told you that you're a very, very comfortable pillow?"

Marius laughed. "Only you, Éponine. Only you."

Éponine smiled in return. "Well, you are." she said, before settling back down again.

Marius kept his arms around her. "You should probably get to bed now - Enjolras has a spare bedroom, you can sleep in there whilst I'll take the sofa."

Éponine nodded, although she wished Marius would stay with her at night. She found herself feeling twenty times safer when he was with her, and was worried about something happening to her in the night.

"Um, Marius?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, um, well, could you stay with me tonight? Only if you want to of course, you don't have to, but-"

"Of course I will, if you want me to."

"I do."

Marius smiled, and helped Éponine to her feet. Keeping one of her small hands clasped in his, he showed her to the guest bedroom. Taking off his shoes, he slipped in next to her, glad that things didn't feel as awkward as he expected. Soon, the two of them had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

But about midnight, Marius woke up unexpectedly. Looking down, he saw a skinny arm resting on his chest, and Éponine curled up against him, burying her face into his right shoulder. Smiling, he wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her even closer than before, and smiled, drifting back to sleep again.

Marius was glad he hadn't slept on the sofa after all.


	17. Off to Spain - Part 1

**IMPORTANT: THIS PROMPT MORPHED INTO A THREE-PART STORY! I couldn't just leave it at that ending, so the prompt turned into a mini-story XD**

**A/N: Sorry I took longer than usual to update today but I was in a homeopath for almost two hours trying to find a way to get me better after a record three to four months of being ill. Soo...yeah. Thank you as always for reviews! Also, I only just realised that the anonymous review button was off - I've turned it back on again, sorry if you don't have an account but wanted to review! I didn't notice! Don't hate me DX**

**Prompt from MariusxEponine3 - hope it's okay and that you don't mind it being a mini-story instead of a one-shot :)**

* * *

**Prompt: Maybe you could continue chapter 9 to one more chapter to see Eponine's reaction and how they both respond to each others actions. Why Eponine stayed at his place. And why Marius didn't wake her up and stayed with her at night. Hehe.**

* * *

Éponine woke up and froze.

Firstly, she wasn't somewhere she recognised.

Secondly, she wasn't alone.

And thirdly, she was hugging somebody's shirt.

Not just anybody's shirt.

Marius's shirt.

And he just so happened to be the one next to her.

Cringe.

Marius shifted sleepily, whilst Éponine was bolt upright, mortified. She didn't know Marius was coming back the day before, or she would have slept somewhere else. But he'd woken and seen her again, so there was no getting out of it now.

" 'Ponine?"

"Um, morning?"

Marius smiled at her. "I guess you missed me, then?"

Éponine cringed again. "I suppose you could say that."

Marius raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to be embarrassed. It was pretty sweet actually" he told her, thinking of how protectively she'd been clutching his shirt the night before, as if somebody had threatened to take it and suffocate him using it.

Éponine rolled her eyes. She wished she could think of a witty retort, but her brain seemed to be failing her, and it seemed to stop completely as Marius got out of bed and walked over to her, and touched her arm gently. "Would you have preferred me to have woken you last night instead? You just looked so content, I didn't want to ruin it."

Éponine looked up at him and forced her brain to function. 'Why do I turn into such a...a...a _Cosette_ around him?' she thought to herself. "No, it's fine, honestly. I mean I was fine, it was fine" she stuttered. 'Get a grip, Éponine!' she told herself.

Marius nodded. "Well I'll get us both some tea."

"Shouldn't I be going?"

"You can stay for a bit, surely."

Éponine smiled. At least he didn't seem annoyed with her for creeping into his apartment without permission. "Okay, fine" she replied, following Marius through to the kitchen. 'At least my brain seems to be co-operating now.'

She walked over to the sofa and sat on it hesitantly. She knew she had money to be making, but she wasn't sure she'd even be allowed back home for staying out all night, so perhaps staying here was the best option. Plus, if she could avoid her father, she was going nowhere.

"With milk or without?" Marius called from the kitchen.

Éponine wasn't sure what to say. "Um, with?"

"Okay."

In truth, she hadn't had anything other than water for almost ten years, so she had no idea what tea tasted like, let alone with or without milk. What did milk taste like anyway?

Marius handed her a cup and she took a sip. It tasted quite good, and she took another sip, until she slowly drained the cup without a pause. "That was good" she breathed, placing the cup back on the table and surprised to see how close Marius was sitting to her. Correction, she was surprised she was even still in the apartment - if her father caught her sleeping in a house she'd broken in to she probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"So how did you even get in here? I locked it."

Éponine blushed guiltily. "I climbed up the gutter and in through the window, you left it open slightly so I could open it."

Marius was surprised. He knew she'd missed him, but the fact that she'd clearly sat down and thought about the closest way to be to him and then practically risked her life trying to do that was incomprehensible - she'd climbed up seven floorsworth of gutter just to get into his apartment for one night? _That_ was dedication.

"You nearly died just to get in here?"

"I didn't really think of it that way, but I guess you could say that."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Yes he did. Marius knew Éponine loved him - after Cosette left, Enjolras had told him privately. Of course he'd been shocked, but not unpleasantly. To be honest, he 'had feelings' for her as well, as Enjolras put it, so to know that she was the same was quite a nice thing to have been informed of.

"Well if it makes you feel better I'm glad you did."

"You're glad I nearly died?! What's the matter with you?!"

Marius laughed. "No, I meant that I'm glad you stayed here tonight. Not only did it keep you away from your father but it meant that you were the first person I saw and subsequently got to spend time with, so it all adds up rather nicely if you ask me."

Éponine smiled. She was glad to hear that - after all, the amount of times she'd come home to either a drunk father, an uncaring mother or a missing/crying sibling was too many count, and she knew how grateful she'd be to get home and actually have somebody glad to see her for once.

Marius shifted so that he was slightly closer to her, and took her hand. "Actually, I've got a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"I've got to go away again in three days, my boss sent me a letter saying I'm back in Spain for two weeks."

"Oh." Éponine replied, dolefully. She'd only just seen Marius again, and having him go away again after only three days? Life was a bitch at times.

"That's not all, though."

"Oh yes?"

"I wondered if perhaps you'd like to come."

Éponine stared at him in shock. Did he seriously want her, the skinny little street rat who broke into his house (even if it was for a good reason) to come with him on a business trip?

"I-I'd love to!" Éponine managed to get out, her open jaw forming a huge grin as she lunged forwards to envelop him into a hug. She couldn't believe that not only was she getting away from her father and his gang, but she was going to a foreign country, AND Marius was all hers for two whole weeks?

Marius smiled. "Although if you don't mind me saying, I think you might want to buy a few new things first."

"I don't have any money."

"We'll luckily I managed an extra forty-five francs for the work in Spain then isn't it?"

Éponine shook her head. "You can't pay for me."

"And why not?"

"Because-because...you shouldn't have to waste your money on me, that's all."

"Nothing could ever be wasted on you. You shouldn't think like that."

Éponine sighed. She could see this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"Fine. Just this once though."

"If that's what you want."

Éponine smiled and hugged him again. Marius drew her closer before helping her up, tucking one arm around her waist and leading her down to the Parisian streets below to do a little shopping.

**_To be continued..._**


	18. Off to Spain - Part 2

**Okay, I lied, this is turning rapidly into a four-part rather than a three. Ah well. And I kinda skipped two days somewhere in this, but hey**

**A/N: Well, here ya go! Part 2 :) This probably isn't really going to have a plot line, it's just random fluff rather than an actual storyline but hey XD Also, I have no idea what the sign for 'francs' is, so I've used the euro sign and called it a day. Also, in the next couple of chapters I'll be writing the Spanish speech from memory, I will post translations, but if I get something wrong then please don't hesitate to correct me!**

**It feels odd not writing 'prompt' here...:(**

**Aaaaaaanyway...**

* * *

"That was not less than forty-five francs!"

"It was!"

"Well, considering the skirts add up to €20, the chemise €5, plus your waistcoat at €10, then the shoes at €15 and the amount of food you packed away for the journey I think it's safe to say that was over forty-five francs."

Marius shook his head, smiling. "I didn't just say forty-five though, I said that's what I was paid for going to Spain before, not just in general."

Éponine rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you wasting your savings on me, that's all."

"And I've already told you that it isn't a waste and it never will be if it's for you."

"Stop trying to make me blush. It won't work."

"I know. Can't blame a man for trying though, can you?"

Éponine gave him a friendly shove, unable to stop a smile forming. "Clearly not" she replied. She peered inside her box again to see the shoes. They were lace-up boots instead of the regulation women's footwear, which she was glad for - if Marius had approached her with anything like what Cosette used to wear she probably would have slapped him.

"I'm guessing you like them then."

"You could say that" came the reply as Éponine wondered what they'd be like to wear. She hadn't had a pair of shoes of any kind, but she'd seen men wearing similar kinds of boots to the pair she was carrying, and they didn't seem to have any trouble.

Soon enough, they'd arrived at Marius' apartment, agreeing that they should keep all of their purchases there. In Éponine's mind it was enough that he should have even considered buying something specially for her, let alone actually done it, so she didn't want to risk anything happening to the items.

"Do you want to stay for a bit?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not, make yourself comfortable."

Éponine slid down into one of the chairs. "So, what's Spain like?"

"It's hot - much hotter than it is here, which is why I told you to look at more summery things rather than winter. The people are friendlier than the ones you'll be used to - if somebody approaches you in the street then don't be worried. They're not like your fathers gang, they'll probably just be saying hello. Plus I'll be with you, the work only takes up about four hours a day, so in theory you shouldn't have to worry about anything. I'll take you to see some street dances too."

"Street dances?"

"Yes. They have something called flamenco dancing there, and a lot of people, perform on the streets for money. They have the big ruffled dresses, very different to anything I've ever seen. Colourful, too."

"So the women can do the dancing too?"

"Yep. I think it's traditionally a dance for two, but don't quote me on that, I'll have to ask."

"What's Spanish food like?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see then. I'm bringing some of the food from earlier in case you don't like what's there, but I think you'll enjoy it."

"I think it's safe to say I will" Éponine grinned. Spain sounded incredible, far different to France, or at least the parts she'd seen. People danced on the streets as if they were dancing in their own homes for entertainment? That was unheard of in Saint-Michel. If the street children didn't throw stones at you then Javert would certainly find something wrong and arrest you then and there.

"So I should I slip out early tomorrow or...?"

"Stay here tonight."

"Again? Sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure, Éponine."

Éponine smiled. She was glad to be able to stay since she was fairly sure her father was at home, which would prevent her getting away easily. With the help of Marius she'd managed to write out a small note explaining that she was away with a friend and that yes, she would have something of value when she came back. What that would be she had no idea, since Marius had just told her to write and promised he'd work something out.

Later that night, Éponine helped Marius finish packing, before quietly slipping in next to him and arranging herself so that she was shuffled next to him, burying her face in his side and curling up tightly, hoping Marius wouldn't mind too much.

Marius didn't mind at all. He turned so that Éponine's face was buried in his chest instead and wrapped two arms around her, smiling as he felt her relax and drift off into sleep. He loved seeing her content with her guard completely down - it was his way of checking she was still okay. The day she wasn't happy when he was with her told him something was wrong.


	19. Off to Spain - Part 3

**A/N: Part Tres! Next chapter is where I attempt to recall every bit of Spanish I've been taught for the past seven years and see how much I was actually listening to (translations will be posted), but I'm safe for now XD**

**And yes, they're getting a boat instead of crossing a border, I do know that France and Spain are connected, it's just that boats are the only form of transport that I know for definite were available to the public and in use back then, so yeah. Blame my (lack of) historical knowledge.**

**Still feels strange not writing 'prompt' here...**

* * *

Marius glanced down at Éponine's sleeping figure.

She looked unusually serene, calm. Peaceful. And it hadn't escaped his notice that she only ever seemed to let her guard down around him.

As established, Marius wasn't quite so blind anymore, thanks to Enjolras. And technically Grantaire, who had, in an inebriated state, climbed up onto a table, yelled "The girl loves you, you beetle-headed, blind, three-inch fool!" before tripping on the table, falling over the bar, smashing three wine bottles and still seemingly unharmed, reaching for another beer and looking exceedingly smug.

It had been quite spectacular, actually.

But lying still, watching Éponine completely relaxed, made Marius realise just how much he cared for her too. He'd noticed how much happier he felt when she was around. How he could somehow relate anything and everything he was doing to her. How whenever he heard a knock in his door a part of him would begin hoping it was Éponine, and there'd be more of a spring in his step than normal. It wasn't unpleasant. No, it was the contrary.

This time he was sure it was love. Unlike Cosette, where in time he'd come to realise that he was simply in love with the idea of being in love, rather than the girl herself. But this time was different.

Which is why, suddenly, his business trip didn't look like it was going to be quite as tedious as he first expected.

Nothing ever was with Éponine around.

Slowly, Éponine began to wake. She wondered who was next to her, and immediately formed a plan to carefully extract herself from them and get out as soon as possible, not realising it was Marius.

"Morning, 'Ponine."

Éponine jumped, relieved to see who it was. "Morning" she replied, blinking a bit but not moving, quite comfortably curled up against him. She felt quite proud that he didn't seem in a hurry to go anywhere either, although they were leaving for Spain in what she estimated to be about an hour and a half.

"Shouldn't we get ready?"

"I think we can wait a little longer" Marius replied, enjoying the feeling of having Éponine so close, and glad that she didn't try to resist either. Before long he'd drifted back into sleep, leaving Éponine with her thoughts.

_I could get used to this _she thought, simply enjoying the feeling of having Marius so close to her. She knew it was unlikely to happen again, so savoured the moment.

She found herself wondering what he honestly thought of her being around all the time. True, he never said anything that would suggest he didn't want her there, but he was such a gentleman that he probably wouldn't say anything anyway.

Yet moments like this gave her hope; hope that maybe, just maybe he liked her too, hope that they could be more than just friends in the future. After all, a girl's gotta have dreams, right?

Before she knew it, an hour had flown by. She glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack, waking Marius in the process. "We've got to be at the harbour in thirty minutes!" she cried, leaping up and out of the bed with surprising force, heading straight through to the kitchen.

Almost immediately, Marius missed her. He groaned inwardly, although couldn't help smiling a little.

That was the moment he realised his heart no longer belonged to him. The fact that he missed her after about five seconds was enough to show him that.

He just hoped she still felt the same. Otherwise it could, and would, get very awkward.

Marius was soon dressed and followed her into the kitchen where she was looking for the boxes. "I didn't want you to feel embarrassed on the boat, so thought I should change into some of the things we bought now instead of when we get there" she explained, a little sheepishly.

Marius smiled and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you to know that I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you, 'Ponine. Other people can scoff and look down their fancy gold-plated walking sticks all they want, but I don't give a damn what they think. If I wanted someone like that then I wouldn't be living in Paris, I'd have followed Cosette like the idiot I was. But I didn't. Because it's not her that I want. I'd much rather be seen with you than any of those flimsy, flouncy girls any day of the week."

Éponine stared at him. "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" she said, cursing herself for appearing so emotional, when that was definitely not who she was.

Marius smiled. "Well then you'll be glad to know I meant it. But if you're insistent on changing now, then the box is on top of the wardrobe."

Éponine smiled and surprised both Marius and herself by leaning up and hugging him suddenly. He smiled and hugged her back, before watching her as she skipped into the next room, almost like a child, clearly excited.

_Well, _Marius thought,_ should I ever pluck up the courage to tell her how I'm feeling now, it doesn't look like she'll hate me for it, and that has to be a good thing._

After a few minutes, Éponine came out in her new chemise and a simple skirt, the boots laced up around her feet and a huge grin plastered in her face. She'd clearly brushed through her hair, for although it was still a bit messy, it was no longer a solid mat of dirt. He guessed she'd rinsed it the night before and brushed through it that morning.

"Beautiful" he said, walking over with the suitcases and offering her an arm. Éponine smiled and took it, almost feeling like somebody from a story. It didn't seem real to her - new clothes, a carriage waiting and Marius attached to her arm? Only in her wildest dreams had that happened, and sometimes not even then.

Before long they were settled in the boat, heading from Le Havre to La Coruña. Éponine had insisted they stay outside, she'd soon found her 'sea legs' and was running around the deck like a mad person, finding it entertaining how different it felt from walking on land. Marius had been watching her with a smile from the side, before joining her at the back of the boat, watching the land disappear behind them.

It was just them sitting out the back, as there wasn't much room, and the only seat available was the floor. Nevertheless, Marius sat down with Éponine beside him, quietly slipping an arm around her waist and smiling as he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder.

Éponine was watching with curiosity as the mainland became an image in the distance. Her head was leaning against Marius' shoulder, and she was more than happy when she felt an arm slipping behind her and around her waist. France would be visible to their left for the whole journey, but it still felt surreal to her. Having never been outside of Paris in her life, it was interesting to watch the land slipping away as the boat sped up.

Before long, her mind began to wonder what Spain was like. Or more specifically, what being in Spain with Marius would be like. She knew she was in for a good time - if the people there were as friendly as Marius said they were, she knew it would already be a world away from what she was used to. She knew that friendly people existed in France, they existed everywhere, but she'd never really come in to contact with anyone who didn't try to use her for their advantage, with the exception of Marius and the lady who helped her fit the skirt properly.

Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and took one of Marius' hands in her own, pleased when he didn't try to move it and instead clasped hers right back. If this was any indication of how the trip would be, then she knew it was going to be a pleasant one.

And how right she was.


	20. Off to Spain - Part 4

**A/N: Okay, fine, I admit it. I didn't use my brain much here. I think I got away with only a tiny amount of Spanish. I was gonna have a conversation between Marius and somebody, but eh. Maybe another time (haha no) XD This may have gone a little out of character, but I didn't want to leave it until tomorrow, so hey. Also, I have no idea if they had flamenco dancing back then or not. If not, then I suppose here is the time to use the creative licence line. Deal with it :P Besides, this is my longest chapter yet at just over 2000 words, so hopefully that makes up for any out-of-character-ness :)**

* * *

**Also...**

**Please read this if you are reading this story!**

**Okay, so I'm definite that I want to write more ÉponinexMarius. No, I won't be ending this series any time soon, but I wanted to write something else at the same time. That's where I need help.**

**Would you guys rather read a proper story (updates won't be as frequent as these have) or have longer one-shots released, say, every week along with this story? I truly don't mind, the decision rests with you guys :)**

* * *

They'd been in Spain a week and a half now.  
Marius still hadn't confessed to Éponine how he felt, but instead had contented himself with picturing her reaction. He'd finished his work early, so he could devote the next four days to her.

Éponine, meanwhile, had been having the time of her life. She'd seen the street dancers, eaten everything she could, imitated the language and even made friends with a Spanish street girl not much younger than her, and they'd managed to have a reasonably good conversation using hand gestures. Marius had smiled as Éponine gave the girl her shoes - he knew that would have been difficult for her, being in a similar position to the girl most of the time. But Éponine wasn't a selfish person, and as long as she was happy, he was happy.

She'd come bounding back like a terrier tempted by dog treats, almost flying at him as she saw the beach on their third day. She'd gone running around barefoot like some kind of cheetah-kangaroo hybrid who'd had something put in their food, practically a blur of red as she ran past him. He'd joined in the fun and removed his shoes, running after her and picking her up by her waist, spinning her around in the air, both laughing.

They'd sat on the beach that evening, just talking to each other, Éponine in front of Marius and leaning back against him. She was taking every opportunity to remain close to him whilst she could, still scarcely able to believe that he didn't mind, nay, he seemed to want her there. It was nice to see your affections on the brink of being returned for once.

On the fifth day he'd taken her to the nearest square to see the dancers. She'd been captivated, watching for almost three hours straight, taking in the elegance of the dance and thoroughly enjoying it, cheering wildly every time they stopped. Marius had watched her the whole time, finding it good yet sad how happy the tiniest of gestures made her - he knew already that she'd never really had the chance to indulge in trips to see things that made her happy, and was glad he'd helped her do it in the first place.

Day six was the day he'd taken her out to a restaurant for dinner, helping her with her cutlery and menu, translating the dishes so that she'd know what she was ordering. In the end, they'd ordered a paella to share, underestimating just how big it was. They'd managed to finish it between them, but could hardly move afterwards. On the bright side, it was pretty damn good.

On the eight day of their trip, Marius had used some of his savings to go out on a boat ride around a nearby island. Éponine had almost tipped the boat four times, and had managed to somehow disable the lifebelt by tripping on it and wedging it under a seat so that nobody could get it out. Marius was smiling whilst the other passengers were looking a bit scared.

Day nine had been a bit more peaceful. He was working overtime so that they had a few whole days free rather than just the afternoons. Éponine had busied herself by looking through one of his dictionaries, sounding out the words she could whilst staring confusedly at others. "What does 'me en-can-ta' mean?"

"It means I love, used in the context of saying you love a certain thing, example I love to dance" Marius replied. Éponine nodded. "What would it be if you were saying you loved a person, for example?"

Marius thought. "Well, I love you is te amo, so I suppose you would just add the persons name in the end, for example I would say 'te amo Éponine' "

Éponine nodded and went back to the book, but not before she'd seen how Marius had acted saying it. It wasn't like he was reciting something, it had sounded like he actually meant it. But she dismissed it as her being desperate, and kept reading, although she couldn't stop a blush rising, no matter how hard she tried. 'Stop blushing you foolish girl. He could never love you, so stop pretending that he does' she told herself fiercely.

After realising how natural it had felt telling Éponine that he loved her, even if she didn't know he meant it, Marius found he didn't concentrate on any of his work quite so easily.

The tenth day had been a bit more eventful - they'd been woken up by sounds of a procession at about eleven that night, and Éponine had immediately jumped out of his arms where she'd been sleeping and ran downstairs and out of the hotel, followed by an amused but sleepy Marius, who'd managed to stop her falling over a plant pot and through a window in her haste to get out.

They'd watched as the procession went by, Éponine leaning against Marius and him with an arm around her. He'd also noticed how natural the physical contact was - with Cosette they'd just sat and talked, but he only held her hand or put an arm around her when he felt it absolutely necessary. With Éponine, he couldn't stop.

Éponine was very glad he seemed to spend his time closer to her than he did before. It still all felt surreal to her, and she knew that when she got back to Paris her father was going to go insane. But it was worth it for these days with Marius.

The rest of the time went by in a flash - Éponine had insisted they spend half of the time in the town and half on the beach, which of course Marius had agreed to. He wondered what she'd be like when they got back to Paris - thieving on the streets again might come as a shock to her, but what could he do? Of course he'd have her over anytime she wanted, but there was her father to consider, and that awful man, Mont-something as well. What if something happened to her?

"Marius?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? You looked a little distant."

Marius shrugged. "I'm just worried about you, back on the streets tomorrow."

Éponine gave a small smile and sat down next to him. "I'll be okay. I've survived nineteen years, so I reckon I can get through a few more" she replied.

Marius looked at her. Now was as good a time as any. "Éponine..."

"Yes?"

"I, um, have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

Marius wasn't sure what to say. His confidence had abandoned him. "Umm, well, I've had good fun with you over the past couple of weeks."

"Me too. I'd love it to happen again, but I know it's unlikely. I still don't know what I'm going to tell my father."

"Well if things get bad then come and stay with me for a bit, you know the doors always open."

Éponine smiled and nodded."I think we should head back now, it's getting late" she said regretfully, not wanting to leave in the slightest, especially if it meant going back to her life as it was before. But frankly she was glad she'd even come in the first place, she couldn't remember being so happy before, not even when they still had the inn.

Marius nodded. He was disappointed that he still hadn't told Éponine how he felt, but he knew there'd be time.

* * *

Later that night, Éponine was curled up next to Marius on the sofa, as usual. They had separate beds but she always ended up with him, usually claiming to either be cold or to have had a nightmare, so of course Marius would pretend to believe her and she'd spend the rest of the night dozing peacefully next to him.

Marius was reading one of his books whilst Éponine was simply enjoying the feeling of being close to him, as always. Sometimes he kidded her forehead, other times took her hand, but tonight was one of the nights he had her lying on top of him and was reading his book over the top of her head. It looked extremely uncomfortable for him, but neither of them really cared about that.

A few hours later, Éponine was of course next to Marius, his arms around her and vice versa. Both were thinking about the next day, and what it would bring. Well, that and how pleasant the past two weeks had been, when Marius got brave.

"Éponine."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Éponine jumped back slightly and stared at him with plain bewilderment written all over her face. "Are-are you _drunk_?"

"Stone cold sober."

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. He was one of the last people she ever expected to hear that from, and whilst they'd definitely been acting as a little more than just friends, neither of them had expected him to say that.

"You honestly mean that? You're not just saying it?"

"Why would I just be saying it?"

"I know what most men can be like."

Marius shuffled closer to her again. "I'm not 'most men' though. And you're not 'most girls'. You're Éponine, the beautiful girl who I've come to know, and who I want to be more than just friends with."

Éponine just stared at him. She couldn't decide if she was just dreaming or not. Was she delirious? Was _she_ drunk? She didn't know.

All she did know was that the impossible was suddenly possible.

"Well, if it's worth anything, I've loved you since I knew you."

Marius drew her closer again so that she was leaning against his chest. "Why didn't you say anything when I was with Cosette then?"

"I wanted you to be happy. You seemed happy, and that was enough for me to consent myself with. Besides, I didn't think you'd ever want to be seen with someone like me who had their innocence robbed from them before it should have been, who has to steal to eat, who has so sleep on the street because they've got nowhere else to go."

Marius shook his head. "I'd much rather be seen with you than any of those bourgeois girls any day, I thought I'd already told you that."

"You did, I just didn't believe you."

"Well that'll teach you to listen to me a bit more often then, won't it?"

And before Éponine had a chance to protest, Marius had pressed his lips to hers, drawing her tighter to him. Éponine froze initially before responding. It felt like hours before they both drew away, and Marius pressed his forehead to Éponine's.

The two of them smiled at each other a little nervously. Both of them were on cloud nine, staring into the other persons eyes like there was no tomorrow. Marius wrapped his arms tightly around Éponine's thin frame, and she did the same, until eventually they both fell into a happy and peaceful sleep, pressed as close as two people could be.

Neither could think of a more perfect way to end their trip.


	21. Maze

**Notice: If you haven't already then please cast your vote for another piece of writing which I'll be doing alongside this****: a) A proper story (updates won't be daily but these should continue to be) or b) A longer one-shot with new one released every, shall we say Wednesday and Sunday alongside this one.**

**Yes, both will be Marius/Éponine. I definitely want to keep writing for them. Éponine deserves her happy ending XD**

**Its completely up to you, since I really don't mind which one :)**

**Thank you as always to my lovely reviewers, I will get to work on your prompts within the next week, but I saw this one on the blog and just had to use it. And yes, as promised, today will be a double update since there was nothing yesterday. Thank you for not hating me, I've seen some writers get absolutely crucified for not updating on schedule, but you're all too nice for that, so give yourself a hug, or a clap, or a food item, or just sit wherever you are and continue reading. Or all four. Your choice :D**

* * *

**Prompt (I can write it again! :D): Imagine your OTP getting lost in a maze, and eventually staying over night. Person A lays down on the floor on their jacket, and Person B lays on top of them, using their own jacket as a blanket for the both of them so they fall asleep somewhat comfortably, until the sun comes up and they find a way out of the maze.**

* * *

"It's left. I'm sure of it."

"You said that last time and just got us even more lost!"

"Fine, fine. We'll go left then."

Marius and Éponine were thoroughly stumped. Marius had suggested to go to a maze for a bit as something to do, and of course Éponine had agreed. But they'd been in it for about five hours and it was starting to get dark, so whether or not it was a good idea was fairly debatable.

"What about if we alternate? Every fork in the path we hit then we can alternate between left and right, seem fair?"

"Okay, deal. But we're starting by going right."

"Deal."

The day had started off reasonably well. Éponine had seen Marius on the streets, and he knew of somewhere not too far that grew mazes. She'd never been in one before, and wasn't too sure what one even was, but the opportunity to get out of Paris for the day was enough to convince her.

Marius had been pretty happy when she'd agreed, considering he'd already arranged the carriage for them. Well, it wasn't really a carriage as such, but you could fit two people on the seat and it had made the perfect transport, even if Éponine had ended up practically sitting on him.

Not that she'd been complaining.

Of course the journey hadn't gone quite so smoothly the whole way. Éponine was fascinated with the horses and of course had tried to stroke one, getting her ragged dress caught in a wheel and promptly stopping the cart and falling out, with Marius laughing behind as he helped her untangle her skirt and get back into her seat, before heading on again.

Then their horse had gone lame, so they'd had to stop and switch at a nearby stables. How the other was going to get back they had no idea, but they'd continued on anyway, and spent the remaining hour of the trip chatting about everything under the sun.

When they'd arrived, Éponine had eyed up the maze a little doubtfully. She didn't usually like being in places where she didn't know her way around, so understandably she was a little sceptical. But Marius had explained how they worked and how nothing bad was going to happen to her, and eventually she'd agreed to go in.

Things had started off reasonably well - they'd found their way to the centre without much bother. But when they'd forgotten which way they'd come, things started to get complicated. In the end, three hours later, they were still in the maze unable to find a way out.

Marius glanced at the time. "Um, Éponine?"

"Mmhmm?"

"The maze closes in ten minutes."

Éponine froze. "But we don't know where the exit is."

"My point exactly."

Éponine broke into a run, and Marius had to sprint faster than before to keep up with her, wishing he'd paid more attention to his fitness early on. She was faster than anyone he knew, but she eventually stopped, letting him catch up and catch his breath.

"They've closed the gates."

Marius exhaled deeply. "You could go if you want, you climb over gates all the time."

"Yes, but you can't."

"So?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone. If you were Montparnasse, I wouldn't hesitate, but you're not, so I'm not leaving."

Marius sighed. "Éponine-"

"I've said no. I meant it."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"If we're staying here then may as well get some sleep. If nothing else then it'll make tomorrow come faster."

Marius nodded. "I'll lay down, you lay on top of me and use my coat as a blanket for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, come here."

Éponine nodded and and lay down on her back on top of him, using his coat to cover her. She rested her head slow his chin and looked at the sky. She tried to figure out the constellations, but couldn't find any that she knew.

Marius wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, and used his other to point upwards. "That one there is the Ursa Minor. If you look to the left, you should see part of the Draco next to it."

Éponine looked where he was pointing and nodded. "I can see them now" she said with a smile, shifting a little before leaning back again and closing her eyes, happy to feel Marius' other arm clasp her hand under his, and soon drifted off.

Marius watched her for a bit before joining her in sleep.

With Éponine relaxing on top of him, he suddenly wasn't quite so eager for the dawn to rise as he had been.


	22. Saved (TW: suicide attempt)

**A/N: Well hey there gorgeous people! I'm in a good mood today because I am the proud owner of one full-size bag of sour Skittles. Seriously, I'm addicted to them. Which is why I'm quite surprised that I chose a sad prompt.**

**T RATING FOR THIS!**

_**If you are sensitive about death/suicide then DO NOT READ. No, they don't actually do it, but it's heavily mentioned. Yes, I will also be uploading a happy one for those who are a bit sensitive about this topic, again, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know people who have had experience with it, and I really, really don't want to make anybody upset or stressed over this. Thanks :)**_

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine person A taking care of person B after their suicide attempt.**

* * *

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone, Pontmercy? Why couldn't you have just let me find peace at last? Who are you to tell me that what I do isn't my decision?!"

"Éponine, if I see you about to jump off a bridge, I'm not going to let you do it! I care about you too much to let that happen!"

"If you really cared then you'd have let me jump!"

"I'd have to be mentally ill to watch you kill yourself and do nothing about it!"

"Why?! I'm not worth your time or your help! You would have been free of me following you around, constantly with you!"

"But I don't want to be free of that! Why can't you understand that you are worth something?!"

"To who?"

"To me!"

Éponine laughed coldly. "Don't lie to me, Marius. I know you only tolerate me because you're too much of a gentleman not to!"

"If that's what you think then you're clearly mistaken - I love having you around and I'm _not_ lying to you! I mean it, Éponine!"

"But you don't! Nobody does! My whole life revolves around lying, cheating and other topics of the nature, so don't try and tell me that it doesn't!"

"I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life but I _am_ telling you that suicide is not the answer!"

"Says who?"

"Says every sensible person on the planet!"

"Well I'm clearly not a sensible person then!"

"Do you honestly think that suicide is the answer?"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"Because I could leave this miserable life and move on! I'd be free of pain, free to unhappiness!"

"What about me? What about Gavroche? What about Azelma?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring my family into this!"

"Why not? They'd have to have been told if you did finish it!"

"But they'd have understood!"

"No, Éponine, they wouldn't! They'd want to know what had driven their sister to such a drastic act! They'd want to know what they were supposed to do next! It would kill them if you weren't around anymore! And you know what? I don't know what I'd do either!"

"Why should _you_ be affected by me leaving?"

"Because you're my best friend in the world, and sometimes the only thing that keeps me sane!"

Éponine stopped. She hadn't thought about how her death would affect others. She'd just wanted a way out and that had seemed like the only solution. It was true; Gavroche and Azelma would be devastated. She knew her parents wouldn't really care, they never had, but she couldn't do that to her siblings.

And Marius.

How could she have thought of leaving him? Without him, the life that came after death could never be perfect. But surely it would have been worse here than it could ever be there - whatever 'there' was like.

"You don't mean that" she choked out.

"But I do. What with the pressure of the studies and my grandfather, you're my escape from all of that. With you, I can unwind, I can be myself. I don't need to worry about anything, I can just relax and have a good time."

Éponine sighed. She was well and truly defeated. Marius walked over to where she was standing, her back to him, and lightly touched her arm. She pulled it away, much to his surprise. He gently took hold of her shoulder and turned her around.

Éponine looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face, but for once in her life she just didn't care. "I-I'm sorry" she said, practically choking on her own words before stepping forwards and practically falling into his embrace, too weak to even bother trying to hide how broken she felt. He hugged her close, protectively, trying to comfort himself as well as her.

His mind began to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't found her on the bridge. She'd been about to jump but he'd caught her by her waist and practically dragged her back to his flat, ignoring her struggling and protests. Just thinking about what would have happened if he didn't was enough to make him shudder, and he held her even more tightly, realising in that moment just how broken he would have been if she had gone.

"It's okay. It's all okay" he whispered into her hair, resting his cheek on top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Can I stay here tonight?" he heard her mumble.

"You don't have to ask, 'Ponine, the answer will always be a yes."

He felt Éponine nod, and he released her, looking directly into her eyes. "But on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"I want you to promise that you'll never try anything like this again."

Éponine hesitated at first, but eventually nodded. "And the second condition?"

"Whenever you feel like you can't go on, whenever you feel depressed, angry, or anything, you come to me instead of trying to sort it out by yourself. I don't know what I'll be able to do, but I'll do anything I can to help you."

Éponine nodded and even managed a small smile, before following Marius through to his bedroom and quietly slipping in beside him, curling herself tightly into a ball and shuffling as close to him as humanly possible. Marius enveloped her slight frame into a hug and kissed her temple, then the top of her head, before resting his chin on her head and falling into a sleep, Éponine not long behind him.


	23. Sick

**A/N: Here's the happy chapter after that slightly depressing one - I hope nobody got too upset over it, whilst I'm not the best emotional writer the theme of death and/or suicide can be really upsetting for some people, so I hope this is okay for those who didn't read the other one :)**

**Also, if you haven't already, please do vote for the project I'll be starting alongside this one! A) a proper, multi-chapter story (updates won't be as frequent as these have been) or b) longer one-shots published twice a week.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you MariusxEponine3! I'll be getting round to the rest of the prompts within the next week): Imagine that Person A could be sick and person B comes over and makes some soup for Person A and helps them until Person B gets better. They bond even more. Person B kisses Person A. Person A now gets sick and then a foreshadowing of Person B now taking care of Person A.**

* * *

Éponine groaned.

Every inch of her was aching, and her head felt as if it was going to split in half. Se was leaning against a walk for support, unable to even think about walking, let alone pickpocketing. She'd be arrested within a minute.

She sunk down against the wall, trying to deflect the rain from hitting her face, without any luck. She closed her eyes and wished away the hours, not looking forwards to having to go home and admit she'd got nothing. Whilst her mother might take pity on her, her father certainly wouldn't.

"Room for two?"

Éponine snapped opened her eyes and looked up, wondering who had interrupted her thoughts. To her happy surprise, it was Marius, clearly wondering what she was doing.

"If you like" she replied, and he smiled, sitting next to her. Hs smile soon faded when he looked at her. "Éponine, you're not well."

"What?"

"You're bright red, in this weather, you're shaking violently and you had to open your eyes to find out who I was rather than recognising my voice. And-" he continued, pressing a hand to her forehead, "you're burning up. Come on, you're coming back to mine."

Éponine would usually refuse, but she was feeling so weak that she gave in, letting Marius pull her to her feet and clumsily staggering after him, glad when he slowed down and put an arm around her for support. She leaned against him weakly, hating to appear so vulnerable, and closed her eyes again, wishing her head would stop pounding.

Within ten minutes she was tucked up on his sofa, drying by a hastily-built fire and sipping some kind of hot food - she thought he'd called it soup, but shed never had it before, so wasn't sure - and lying on top of him, her back pressed against his chest as he told her a little about a country he'd been researching recently. Usually hearing his tales of foreign lands made her feel happier, but her head was hurting too much for her to properly focus.

"Marius?"

"Yes?"

"I-" *cough* "I don't mean to be rude, but could you stop talking now?"

"Sorry. I tend to go on a bit."

"Oh, no, it's not that, it's just-" *cough* "my head still hurts quite a bit, and you're right by my ear."

Marius nodded. "I think you should stay here tonight."

"I've imposed enough as it is" *cough*

"Don't be ridiculous. You can hardly go back in that state."

Éponine sighed weakly. "Fine" she replied, coughing again.

"I think you should try and sleep now, actually."

Éponine nodded. She put down the now-empty bowl and shakily got to her feet, almost falling over if it hadn't been for Marius catching her by her waist. He picked her up and carried her through to his room, placing her down on the bed and tucking her in again, lighting a small fire.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Éponine scoffed. "Not that I'm complaining, but don't make me laugh."

"I mean it."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"We're acting like kids now."

"I know."

And with that, Marius leaned down and kissed her, softly. Éponine smiled and kissed him back, a little disappointed when he pulled away. Instead he sat down next to her and pulled her head onto his lap, glad she seemed to have accepted the compliment and the kiss, before running his fingers over her hair, twirling it in his hands and brushing pieces off her face. He leaned down and kissed her again, still gently, giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted, and glad when she didn't.

Éponine smiled weakly after he pulled back and drifted off into sleep, thoughts about what had just happened swirling about in her mind and interweaving in her dreams. Marius watched her for a bit before deciding to doze off himself, thinking similar thoughts and dreaming similar dreams.

When they woke up the next morning, Éponine was feeling considerably better. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her and she smiled, raising a hand to her mouth, beginning to wonder if it had been a dream after all.

But she was the luckier one, for Marius woke up to a splitting headache and an aching shoulder. " 'Ponine" he mumbled.

"Mm?"

"I think whatever you had is contagious."

Éponine sighed. She leaned down and brushed the hairs off of his forehead instead, pressing the back of her head to the skin and sighing when she felt a high temperature, feeling a bit guilty.

"I'll get the soup."


	24. Problem (TW: Mentions of rape)

**A/N: If you haven't already, please do vote for the project I'll be starting alongside this one! A) a proper, multi-chapter story (updates won't be as frequent as these have been) or b) longer one-shots published twice a week. At the moment I'm leaning towards the story, but it's up to you guys!**

**Thank you to MissFiyerabaMeponine for this prompt! Rated T for mentions of rape.**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first kiss in the pouring rain, right after person A has had a rough night.**

* * *

"Leave her alone, you BASTARD!"

"Yeah, get off her!"

Marius shot bolt-upright. He knew those voices. One was Gavroche's. The other sounded female, but it wasn't Éponine.

And the voices were coming from the Thénardier apartment.

Again.

It wasn't uncommon for shouting to be heard, but this was different. It was always Éponine's father who did the shouting, never her two siblings. They were always silent, as was she.

Marius got up and started pacing the room anxiously. If the door wasn't locked, he could probably get her out of there safely. But if it was locked they'd hear her coming, and either get Éponine hidden or harm her even more.

What to do?

Marius sighed. He knew his conscience wouldn't leave him alone until he did something, anything. Quietly slipping some bread into his pocket, guessing she'd be hungry, he slipped through his door and walked across the landing, pressing an ear to the door.

Underneath the shouts coming from Gavroche and the other girl, he could hear Éponine whimpering something. It sounded like 'please get off', and he immediately had a clear idea of what was happening.

Montparnasse was happening.

Without thinking he rammed the door with his shoulder with such determined force that it broke the lock, and immediately saw Éponine pushed up against a wall, a strange man keeping her there. He ran straight over to her and with seemingly amazing strength, yanked the man off her by his neck, taking her arm and practically dragging her out of the apartment.

Éponine had tears flowing wildly as she clutched half-blindly at Marius' arm, following him out of the apartment as fast as her trembling body would carry her, trying to sort her skirts out as she did. It was raining hard, but they both pushed on regardless, sure that they were being followed.

Marius still had plain shock written all over him from what he'd just witnessed. He had a horrible feeling that that time hadn't been the first time this had happened, but he did guess it was the first time the man had stopped. He pulled her around a sharp corner and they sat pressed back in the shadows, breathing heavily. Éponine was sobbing into Marius' chest harder than ever before, and his arms were locked around her tightly, in an almost vice-like grip.

They kept hidden for almost an hour, both soaking wet and Éponine still heavily trembling, until Marius was sure that they hadn't been followed. He turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, having no idea how to comfort her after that, but doing his best anyway.

He began to rock her back and forth as if comforting a small child, one hand stroking her matted hair as he did. "Ssh, it's all okay now" he whispered, kissing her head and hugging her tighter. "I've got you, they can't hurt you and they won't hurt you anymore."

Éponine didn't want to move. Not because Marius was so close to her (although that probably played a part in it) but because she was so ashamed of him having to see that. She'd never tell him about her home life, not wanting him to pity her or to be worried. But he was bound to guess that that hadn't been the first time Montparnasse had...taken advantage of her. Whilst it hadn't been going on years, it had still happened before, each time worse than the last.

"Éponine..."

"Don't. Please. Don't."

"I have to. I can't let this go, 'Ponine."

"You can."

"I can't. I can tell this isn't the first time it's happened, and I'm guessing its been the same person from the start."

Éponine just nodded. She didn't need or want to say anything else.

Marius sighed, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You do realise that whenever I see that man I'm not letting you back home."

"I do now."

"Good."

Éponine managed a small smile, before Marius helped her to her feet. He kept a protective arm around her, looking around suspiciously and glad that even after what had just happened, she still had faith in him that he wouldn't hurt her. If this had been going on for as long as he expected, he was surprised she trusted men in general, whoever they may be.

It took them a good ten minutes just to get back into Saint-Michel. Éponine had started violently shaking again as they approached the building, and not just be ause of the torrential rain hammering down around her. She stopped, causing Marius to stop, and took a step back.

"Éponine?"

"I-I can't."

"You won't have to go back, you can stay with me."

"I shouldn't."

"Yes. You should."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I ca-"

Éponine was interrupted by Marius' mouth suddenly covering hers, his hand making its way from her shoulders to the base of her neck, his other to the small of her back. She'd barely registered what was happening before she realised she was kissing him back.

And more importantly, that he was kissing her.

After what felt like hours, they eventually pulled away, staring at each other with a mix of happiness and exhilaration. Marius brought her back in a hug, clasping her thin body close to his.

After what had just happened and the events of earlier in the evening, he had no intention of letting her go.


	25. Thank You All!

Okay, I think this is a pretty good place to do the personal thank-yous, since I'm too lazy to PM you all individually XD I don't think I've forgotten anybody but if I have then please let me know!

Skewbald - My first reviewer! Thank you so much for giving me the confidence to continue, because I really wasn't sure about it. Seriously, without you and a couple of others, I probably wouldn't have continued this. So a huuuuuge thank-you!

MusicFreak24601 - For a start you have one of my favourite usernames ever XD Thank you for submitting a prompt, otherwise I probably wouldn't have ended up asking for prompts when I needed them for fear that people wouldn't want to submit and I'd be a bit embarrassed XD Along with Skewbald, you were one of my first reviewers who gave me the confidence boost I needed, so thank you so much!

Ami de la ABC - Reviewer #3! Thank you so much for helping the confidence - those first few reviews are so, so precious as that's when you need to know whether to continue or not, as I'm sure pretty much any writer on here will agree with. Thank you for helping me with the confidence to continue (that seems to be a recurring theme here but hey :P ), it really means a lot!

preciousat - Am I right in saying you've reviewed more or less every chapter since #4? I think so - can't thank you enough for that. Your reviews have always been helpful and kind, thank you so, so much!

Eponine Jondrette - Well hello there my crazy, Éponine obsessed reviewer! Your reviews always make me smile, and are always entertaining to read. Massive thank you for submitting the prompts you have, whilst I'm not always successful at writing them they're definitely great to have. Thank you!

MariusxEponine3 - Oh, where to start! First off thank you so much for the constructive criticism you gave me 20 chapters ago - because of that I'm always checking how in or out of character they are, which I wasn't doing quite as much before. Thank you for the lovely reviews that followed, and of course the brilliant prompts, which I'm very glad to hear I seem to have written well. Thank you so much!

garciarules - Thank you! You're one of the reviewers who reviews almost as soon as the chapter goes up a lot of the time which is fabulous for me, as I always have that hour to two hour period after putting a chapter up where I'm thinking 'are they gonna like it, are they gonna like it, GAH WHAT IF THEY HATE IT OMG HELP SHOULD I REWRITE IT OR AAAH' or something along those lines, so a huge thank you!

curly1221 - Massive thank you for being a regular reviewer, it's so appreciated that I can't even put it into words. Just a massive, massive thank you and I'm so glad that not only did you enjoy the story but you also found it quite funny at times, that's such a lovely thing to hear since that's all I need to be satisfied; people enjoying this :)

Thespian24601 - I've just realised that I never did answer your question on why it was more platonic friendship rather than real love - I think it was largely because this was the first romance fic I've ever written, so I was hesitant to get into the proper romance side of it at the start. I hope I've managed to warm it up a bit, thank you :)

MissFiyerabaMeponine - Oh gosh, this ones gonna get cheesy XD I can't put into words how much your reviews mean to me, since you've been my favourite Marius/Éponine writer for I don't know how long, so the fact that you like this was (and still sometimes is) beyond comprehension - thank you so, so much! Also, I'm glad you think they were 'very well writted', haha XD

phangirl2017 - Thank you so much for your reviews, they really do mean a lot - it's great to know that you're enjoying it! :D

Guest Número Uno - Thank you for the prompt! I'll be getting to work on that one soon, hope you like it!

xBroken Lullaby Angelx - Thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying it!

Seriously you guys, without you I don't think I would have continued this - some of your reviews have literally brought me to tears, you're all so, so lovely and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I was so nervous about starting this but I'm so, so glad I did - what I'm trying to say is I LOVE YOU ALL. AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU ALL. BUT NOT IN A CREEPY WAY. THAT SOUNDED MUCH BETTER IN MY HEAD. BUT OH WELL. :D

And also to those who have favourites both this story and me - LET ME LOVE YOU XD Seriously, I can't explain how amazing it is to be looking at your profile and seeing this story and/or me in your favourites list - thank you so, so much, and I hope you all like the chapter that I'm currently writing which should be up in about two hours or so :)

MASSIVE CYBER HUGS TO EVERYBODY. I LOVE YOU ALL. :D :D


	26. Beach

**A/N: Whew, that was a lot of thank-yous, haha. Hope you all like the next chapter, and if you haven't already, please vote either for a full story or longer one-hots released twice a week :) thanks!**

**This takes place whilst they're still in Spain. Don't ask why. It just does. :P It's also after he's told her he loves her, so I suppose you could think of it as a part five of sorts. It's a bit shorter than I originally planned, sorry!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP going for a day at the beach. It's early Sunday morning, the sun is just rising and they have the beach all to themselves.**

* * *

Éponine wiggled her toes, enjoying the feeling of the sand running between them. At first she'd wondered why Marius had gotten her up at about half past six in the morning, but now she understood why. The long stretch of sand that he called a 'beach' was completely empty, so they'd spent the time together running around like children again.

Marius was watching her, perched on a rock. He loved watching Éponine experience new things - the routine was always the same, she ran around for a bit and went everywhere she could before stopping and simply enjoying it.

He jumped up from his rock and walked over to where she was standing, resting his hand lightly on her waist. "Been in the sea yet?"

"The what?"

"The water."

"Oh, no, not yet."

"Well I suppose you'd better do that now then."

Éponine smiled and took Marius' hand, running next to him and practically shrieking as she realised the temperature of the water. Marius laughed and kept his grip on her hand, pulling her further until they were about knee-deep in water. Éponine was shaking a bit but it soon wore off after her body adjusted to the temperature.

Marius smiled and splashed her gently, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. Éponine splashed him back and soon they were in a full-blown water fight. Marius splashed her before running over and picking her up, spinning her around before promptly slipping and falling into the water, bringing Éponine down with him.

They surfaced as soon as humanly possible, both laughing and gasping for breath at the same time. Marius' arms were still locked around her waist, but he let go briefly to help her up.

Éponine was still laughing, although both of them were soaking and absolutely freezing. Smiling, Marius suggested they get a towel to lie on, let the sun dry them off instead of heading back to the hotel - after all, why waste the time they had inside when there was an empty beach awaiting them?

Éponine happily skipped through the near-deserted streets, not letting the fact that she was dripping wet drag her spirits down. They soon found a shop open early and Marius had bought a towel more or less big enough for the both of them to dry out on.

He led the way back to the beach, Éponine still in high spirits. Marius lay the towel down on the sand, lying down on it with Éponine next to him, his arm around her shoulders and her hand playing with his absent-mindedly. She closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight, trying to remember the last time she'd been this relaxed.

She couldn't.

Marius glanced down at her with a smile. She'd dried off a bit but her hair was still a bit damp, and his fingers soon found their way into it, quietly twirling it around. He'd never noticed her hair much, since it was always matted beyond repair, but she'd somehow managed to get a brush through it, and he began to study it properly before it became a straggly mess again.

It fell to about halfway down her back and had a bit of a wave to it - he noticed how it was usually a dark brown, but had hints of a richer chestnut when parts caught the sun. It looked a lot nicer now it had had a rinse (however unintentional), and a lot smoother too.

Éponine shifted slightly, pressing herself closer to him. Marius smiled and continued weaving his fingers through her hair. Éponine relished the feeling - nobody ever seemed to just enjoy being with her, unless they were planning to use her to their advantage, so she closed her eyes again and daydreamed for a bit.

A few hours later, the beach was starting to get a bit crowded. Marius woke Éponine up, who'd fallen into a light sleep, before agreeing to take her to a beach café. She agreed and helped him roll up the towel, before falling into her usual light step beside him.


	27. Comfort

**A/N: Well hey there all you beautiful people! This ones a bit short again (a bucket full of soz) but I'm writing this with a time limit of twenty minutes. Soooo...yeah. XD**

**Also, after a record 1 vote (XD) and a lot of you saying to write what I feel most comfortable with, I think I'm going to go with the story. Now please excuse me whilst I spend a year trying to come up with a storyline *scuttles into a dark corner with a notebook***

* * *

**Prompt: coming to bed at different times after a late night. Person B creeps in, tired, stiff, and cold, trying not to wake Person A, who's been tucked in for quite a while. Person A reaches out and hauls Person B into bed, drops the blankets over them, and curls up around them until they both fall asleep again.**

* * *

Éponine looked behind her, almost out of breath. This wasn't good.

She could hear Montparnasse in the distance, shouting her name. He sounded closer than he had before, and she picked up the pace, flying through alleys and thundering down the streets, cold and exhausted, but knowing what would happen if she was caught.

She found a crate and stopped to rest. "One minute, that's all you get" she told herself, sitting down and trying to click her ankle back into place. In her escapade, she'd caught her foot in some wire, and whilst she'd managed to pull her foot free, something had happened to her ankle, and it was painful to walk on, swollen slightly.

Éponine sighed, not for the first time that evening. Why did this always happen to her? Should she go to Marius? Part of her told her it was too late, but he was always telling her to come if she needed somewhere to stay, so surely he wouldn't mind...right?

Voices could be heard - Montparnasse was no longer alone. It was clear that it had all been a set-up - after Marius and Enjolras had saved her from him those short weeks ago, her father had managed to drag her to the docks, and surprise surprise, 'Parnasse had been her first customer. Luckily for her she'd gotten away, as a crate had fallen over, making them jump and having him loosen his grip on her. She highly suspected somebody had pushed it over on purpose - she had no idea who, but the crates there were all securely stacked.

She stumbled to her feet, wincing as her bad ankle hit the floor, and began to run again, keeping in the shadows and ducking behind objects to try and remain out of sight. What would happen if she was caught? No, Éponine thought, don't think about it. Keep running. Ignore the pain and don't stop running.

And she didn't, until she reached the Gorbeau House.

Flying up the stairs like a whirlwind she reached Marius' apartment, relieved to find the door open. She slipped in and shut the door quietly, well aware that he'd be asleep. She leaned weakly against the wall for a minute, her ankle practically screaming at her and her back stiff and sore. Peering around in the darkness, she limped over to the cupboard and had a bite of bread, knowing (or at least hoping) Marius wouldn't mind.

Before she did anything else, she sat on his kitchen floor and inspected her ankle. She could see it was swollen to almost twice its normal size, and she guessed it was bruised, although she couldn't see in the dim light from the window. Could it just be a sprain? Crawling on all fours over to a drawer, she ripped up an old tea towel, hoping Marius wouldn't mind, and wrapped a bandage around the joint, cringing at the pain.

She briefly thought about sleeping on the couch, but after the events of the night she had a feeling she'd sleep better if she slipped in with him. Hesitantly making her way over to the bedroom, she opened the door, wincing as it creaked and then again as her ankle twinge.

Éponine avoided the creakiest floorboards and quietly walked - or, rather, limped - over to the bed. She picked up the covers and slid gently in, trying not to jolt the bed to avoid waking Marius.

But it seemed he was awake already, because an arm locked gently around her waist and pulled her against his chest, her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck, one of his hands stroking her hair as she began to shake again. No words were needed, all Marius needed to her was " 'Parnasse" and he knew exactly what had happened.

He could have killed that man at that moment. This wasn't the first time Éponine had come to him in hope of refuge because she was too scared to go home, and he had a bad feeling that it wouldn't be the last either. How could her father let somebody damage his daughter in such a way? No, how could anybody bare to do it? It was ridiculous!

Not letting any of his anger at the man show, he kept Éponine close until she drifted off into a light sleep. Marius watched her for a bit before closing his eyes and attempting to join her, glad that she'd come to him instead of anywhere else. "Night, 'Ponine" he mumbled, knowing she was asleep, but glad all the same when a hand subconsciously squeezed his in response.


	28. Lost

**A/N: Bonjour you delightful people! For some reason my one-shots have been a bit shorter recently..I have no clue why, but there ya have it. Also, I'm happy to announcer that I have decided to go with the story (as I've said already but oh well) AND I have started on Chapter 1 today. I hope you all like it, it won't be up for a bit, maybe Saturday or Sunday, since my aim is to get each chapter at about 2000 words. I might put it up today if I get it finished, which is unlikely, but possible.**

* * *

**Prompt (last one from the website before I work in ones you guys have given me, don't be afraid to keep on submitting!): Imagine your OTP lost in the woods. It's evening and it's starting to get cold. Person A puts half of their jacket around Person B. There is a strange noise from somewhere in the darkness, and they draw closer together.**

* * *

**I have no idea where this is set, kinda post-barricade but without Éponine dying. So...yeah. Have a cookie (: :)**

* * *

"Marius?"

"Yes?"

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

Marius sighed. He'd thought that a walk through a forest just outside of Paris would be a good idea, something to just enjoy and relax during.

Well, never mind what Marius thought, because Marius had thought wrong.

The afternoon had started out okay - they'd been walking through sharing sandwiches (although Éponine had more than Marius, who was worried about how much she was, or rather wasn't, eating) and Marius had caught himself whistling at one point.

At about half past five, Éponine had found a tree that she could climb, and decided it was time for a rest. Marius had watched enviously as she scuttled to the top as easily as any squirrel, whilst he was stuck on the lowest branch, no idea what to do next.

She'd spent a good couple of hours up there, and even though Marius knew it was getting dark, she seemed so happy that he couldn't bear to ruin the moment.

Although now, at about nine thirty, he was really wishing he had.

Éponine kept eyeing up the shadows, and pressed herself a little closer to Marius. She hated being in places she didn't know her way around, so being in one of these places at night in almost the pitch-dark was beginning to turn into a nightmare.

Marius put his jacket over her slim shoulders, and she smiled gratefully, wrapping it around herself and trying to relax herself. Marius placed his arm around her waist and suggested they start walking again, they may end up back in Paris somehow.

Éponine was a bit doubtful but nodded, not sure whether the fact that the woods were completely silent was a good thing or a bad thing. At least it would tell them if anything was coming towards them.

Marius decided to lead them in what he guessed to be north. After all, the woods were in the south of Paris, so surely that would be the logical thing to do? Gently cupping Éponine's elbow, he helped her up and steered her towards a sort of pathway.

They walked for what felt like hours, when Éponine thought she heard something.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Marius frowned. "I didn't hear anything, what was it?"

"I guess it was nothing."

Marius shrugged, and they kept walking.

About ten minutes later, they both heard the noise. It sounded scarily like a gunshot, and Éponine let out a kind of squeak before practically flinging herself at Marius. She wouldn't normally have been so freaked, but the last time she heard a gunshot was when Gavroche was killed, so understandably she wasn't too happy.

Marius was a bit confused at first, normally it was her comforting him, but then remembered the barricade and drew her tighter. "Sssh, Éponine, it's okay, probably just somebody hunting, I bet it wasn't even a gun at all. Calm down."

Éponine nodded to show she'd at least acknowledged his words, but her grip on him didn't loosen, and her trembling didn't stop either. Marius kept a firm arm around her as they continued to trudge through the path. She stopped shaking after a while but it was clear she could still remember everything.

After about three hours of walking, they got out of the forest, both stiff and with aching feet. Marius still had an arm around her, but that arm tightened slightly when he realised that they hadn't come out in Paris. Éponine immediately realised this too and sighed.

Before she could say anything, Marius kept her walking, despite their protesting feet. The town was much nicer than the Parisian slums - it didn't smell, there were no open gutters and the whole town seemed peacefully quiet. It was clear you didn't have to fend for yourself out here.

After a few more minutes, Éponine spotted a sign for an inn - a small terraced building that looked open. Marius stopped to give her a quick, spontaneous hug in thanks before heading over, paying for a cheap room and heading upstairs.

"Why is it we can never go anywhere without getting lost and sleeping somewhere else?"

"Believe me, 'Ponine, I've been asking myself the same question for about three months."

Éponine just smiled and settled down next to him, glad that they'd been given one bed rather than two, as it gave her an excuse to stay with him. Not that Marius had any complaints, feeling a skinny arm rest itself on his stomach as Éponine was asleep in minutes, clearly exhausted. He watched her for a bit, checking to see if she was okay after the gunshot incident, before kissing her forehead lightly and drifting off himself.


	29. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but my gerbil broke her leg a couple of hours ago, so understandably things have been a bit hectic. Also, chapter 1 of the story is up! It's called "Madness" and you will see why later on in the fic :) For now, hope you enjoy! It's a bit long, but hopefully that makes up for the too-short ones that have been cropping up. Definitely want to write more ab the Amis in this, any suggestions?**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you Guest!): Imagine Enjolras and the rest of the barricade boys telling Marius that Eponine is in love with him.**

* * *

"Grantaire, you're drunk, go home."

"Mmnkrdeunk!"

"What?"

Grantaire spoke a bit louder. "MMNOTDRUNK."

Joly sighed. "I was wrong, you're absolutely hammered. Go home."

Marius chuckled as Grantaire responded by falling on top of Joly, who was protesting heavily. Éponine was sitting next to him, also laughing, her hand resting right next to his. She suddenly had the urge to grab it, but didn't, trying to show some self-control around him for once.

Enjolras looked up from his book and shook his head, although a hint of a smile could be seen.

Musichetta perched across from Éponine and Marius, observing the action and doing her best not to laugh at the sight of Joly's flailing limbs under Grantaire, who by this time had passed out.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre were discussing whether or not to help him or not. They got up as if they were, but instead walked straight past the two men and left, both giggling like teenage girls, Musichetta following before she collapsed into a heap of laughter.

Feuilly soon took their places, perching on the windowsill with a book about the history of Poland. Éponine had once tried to decipher it but failed miserably, and was watching with a tinge of envy, although that was soon replaced by a yell of "will you get this creature OFF OF ME!" coming from Joly.

Enjolras was the one to take pity and dragged Grantaire off of him, although the others were shouting at him not to. Marius rolled his eyes and smiled at Éponine, who felt a blush rising and turned away, pretending to be interested in the floor.

"Do you think he knows?" Lesgle asked Jean Prouvaire, who had been watching the two for quite a while. Jehan replied in the negative, although his eyes didn't leave them. "He's clueless" came the short reply.

Éponine looked up at the time. "I should go, it's getting late" she said miserably. Evenings with the Amis were the highlight of her day, as something entertaining always happened, usually involving a very drunk Grantaire and a very irritated Joly or Enjolras. Marius stood up with her and kissed her cheek, causing some "oooooh!"s from the Amis and a profound blush from Éponine.

Jehan turned back to Lesgle. "He doesn't know he loves her either, the fool."

Lesgle just nodded, and went back to his writing. Éponine said goodbye to everybody and soon departed, a hand reaching up to touch the cheek Marius had kissed.

Not long after she left, Grantaire had managed to awaken himself and was staggering around, almost keeling over every time he turned a corner. "SHE LOVES YOU YOU BLIND FOOL!" he yelled, getting a stern look from Enjolras and a worried one from roughly everybody else.

Marius frowned. "How drunk are you?"

"I MAY BE DRUNK BUT I KNOW LOVE WHEN I SEE IT!" Grantaire yelled, with a pointed look at Enjolras when he reached the end of the sentence. Enjolras rolled his eyes and turned to Marius.

"Hate to be the one to break it to you, but alcohol boy just so happens to be right" he said casually, before returning to the corner.

Marius stopped still. "Are you serious?"

At once, everybody piped up.

"Deadly." (Enjolras)

"Very." (Feuilly)

"Have you ever heard the marble statue tell jokes before?" (Joly)

"Honestly Marius." (Lesgle)

"I would have thought you'd notice by now." (Jehan)

"If you don't want her, I'll take her." (Bahorel)

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU VAGABOND!" (Grantaire)

Marius' eyebrows went further up his forehead then he thought was humanly possible. Éponine loved him? How? For how long? Did she still? What?

Did he love her?

Lesgle rolled his eyes. "I reckon you like her as well."

"LIKE? HE BLOODY LOVES HER, THE TWIT, HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW IT YET EITHER!" Another pointed look at Enjolras.

"Well? Do you love her or not?" Jehan piped up, ever the romantic. Marius seemed shocked by the question, his mouth opening and closing again a few times.

"I-I-I suppose I do."

A round of cheering came from the Amis, and Marius gave a small, almost shy smile in return.

"WELL GO AFTER HER THEN, YOU PROVERBIAL SPOON IN THE SINK!"

Marius nodded and got his coat, an odd wave of nerves rushing over him. Normally he wouldn't dream of doing anything like this, but today was different. He knew she felt the same.

Breaking into a run, he soon caught up with a skinny figure who could only be Éponine.

" 'Ponine!"

Éponine turned around, shocked. "Marius?"

"I, um, have something to say."

"Yes?"

"I know you love me."

Éponine groaned. "Oh. Mon. Deiu. Please tell me you're joking, you shouldn't know, you weren't supposed to know, I, I, I don't know what to say, I-"

She was silenced by a finger resting lightly on her lips.

"Come here."

Éponine was speechless as Marius drew her into a tight hug. His breath ghosted past her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "If it's worth anything, they also helped me realise that I too love you."

She looked up. "You really mean that?"

"I do. Now lets get inside before we both catch pneumonia. I'm supposed to be seeing Joly tomorrow and he'll kill me if I get him ill" Marius smiled. Éponine chuckled and nodded, leaning against him and wondering if she'd heard him right or not. Was this a dream? A fantasy? Had Grantaire got her to have a few drinks? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was bloody well going to make the most of it whilst she could.

As they reached Éponine's door, she turned around and hugged him again, testing to see if he really meant it. When his arms encased her shoulders and his lips kissed the top of her head, she knew he did. Stepping backwards, she leaned up and kissed him quickly, chastely, giving him plenty of opportunity to step back and end it.

Instead she felt herself being drawn closer, the kiss deepening. Éponine responded as best she could, not used to tender affections that didn't result in her getting taken advantage of. But she trusted Marius more than she trusted anybody else, and knew that he wouldn't pressure her into anything.

She eventually broke their embrace, staring into his eyes for a bit before smiling, giving him another peck, before slipping into her door, leaving both of them in a bit of a daze, lying asleep on their beds dreaming the same dreams and thinking the same things.


	30. Yet Another AN

Hello again, my dear reader chums and chumettes.

First off, thank you so much to MissFiyerabaMeponine and caligirls99 for giving me prompts, as well as everybody else who has done in the past - it means so much that you want me to continue this that much :')

Instead of posting like twenty thousand authors notes, I'm gonna change my schedule slightly - now I've got another on the go, I'm going to attempt to alternate. Example, today will be an update for Madness, tomorrow will be one for this fic, that way I don't need to stress about forgetting to update one and you guys don't get bombarded with more author notes instead of chapters :)

hope that's okay with you lot!

Kat/SociallyAwkwardUnicorn

P.S - No, today I'm taking a day off, I'm exhausted as have been on my feet for about fourteen and a half hours since half past six this morning. On a bank holiday. I'm so, so tired, so goodnight one and all!


	31. Revelations

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL. I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE YOUR PROMPTS. SERIOUSLY. I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL. UNIVERSAL HUGGING TIME! :D In all seriousness though, you lot have just saved this story - before I only had about two prompts, but now I've got about twenty, thank you so much!**

**Also, in case a couple of you are wondering, I had to delete I Know Him So Well because I got a PM from some group who basically just informed me it would be wise to delete it or it would be reported. So whilst that wasn't the best thing to wake up to, at least I'm not going to be reported, which is pretty good XD (No, I'm not telling you who they were, even if the PM didn't contain the most delightful message I've ever received, they're just doing their job, and I still respect their privacy and rights not to receive any hate.)**

* * *

**One more thing, I've portrayed Cosette as a pretty horrible person in this. No offence to those who like her, I think that whilst she's a nice person to those she likes, that she would look down on Éponine and therefore insult her if it meant keeping Marius to herself. Nobody is that perfect, just saying. So if you don't like the portrayal, then, well, a pair of tough titties to you then.**

**(I should probably stop quoting Miranda Hart now...but I probably won't. :3 )**

* * *

**Prompt (Thank you MissFiyerabaMeponine): Imagine Person B fighting with a certain blonde over Person A and Person A overhears and learns that Person B is in love with them, and realises that they feel the same way.**

* * *

**Mild T for language and slight mentions of rape**

* * *

Éponine sighed. She'd been waiting outside 55 Rue Plumet for almost half an hour, waiting to show Marius back to the Musain. Usually it didn't bother her, as she got to spend time with him, but she had things to be doing before the sun set completely.

She heard a giggle coming from a window. Honestly, couldn't she get a better laugh? It was cringeworthy, almost like nails being drawn down a blackboard. How people found that attractive was something Éponine would never understand.

To the relief of her ears, Cosette didn't seem to feel the need to inflict the torture of her laugh upon anybody else. She heard an offhand comment made by the blonde, but instead of ignoring it, her ears practically pricked as she heard her name.

She climbed swiftly and quietly up the ivy on the side of the house, ignoring the fact she could die at any moment. All it would take was the ivy to detach itself from the brickwork and she'd go tumbling down to a possible death. But as she reached a flat bit of roof, she sat on it and listened.

"What?" she heard Marius say, in a confused kind of growl. Éponine's interest was immediately piqued, wondering what Cosette had said.

"I said that I don't want you speaking to that street rat. She's not good enough for you" came Cosette's reply. Éponine felt her eyebrows shoot up. _Someone's a bit protective_, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling her that, she's not a street rat, she's a human being and deserves some respect."

"Respect? Her? Marius, she whores around for a living! She steals and sleeps on the pavement, and you're telling me you still speak to her?"

Marius stared at Cosette. He knew there were situations where Éponine was taken advantage of - through no fault of her own - but for Cosette to stoop that low was sickening.

"How dare you."

"I'm sorry?"

"How can you say that? You think things like that happen to her by choice?"

"Why are you defending her? She's just an ignorant little girl."

Éponine's eyes widened at that sentence. How dare Cosette speak about her like that? She'd have ended up exactly the same if that man hadn't taken her!

"Don't you dare say anything like that, you bitch! You would have ended up exactly like her if your father hadn't come into the picture!"

"I would never degrade myself like that!"

"She has a name! And if you think she's pathetic, then live a day of her life and tell me what you think at the end!"

"Who would want to live like her?"

"Exactly! She doesn't get the choice!"

"I would of thought she could at least afford some decent food with the amount she steals."

At this point, Marius lost it. "You know what, Cosette? I thought I loved you. But now I can see that you're not who I thought you were, you're not who you pretend to be. You're just a spiteful, petty little girl with no sense of mercy or sympathy. I don't want to see you again. It's over."

Éponine sneaked a look through the window. Cosette was sat on her bed open-mouthed, whilst Marius was looking at the wall, his eyes seemingly burning straight through the wall.

"Why do you defend her?"

"Because I love her."

Éponine almost fell off the small roof in surprise. Did she honestly just hear that? Was her brain playing tricks on her? Was she dreaming? No, she couldn't be dreaming, if Cosette was there it was more likely to be a nightmare.

"How can you love someone like that?"

"Well, lets compare shall we? Starting with looks: you are beautiful but in a very shallow way. And I hate your hair when it's curly. Just thought you should know. Éponine is curious; she has hints of beauty but in a subtle way, her hair is a lovely colour but that is shielded by the state it is in, her eyes show flecks of gold if you look hard enough, but the dirt around them covers that too."

Cosette opened her mouth as if to protest, but was interrupted.

"Now lets look at personality. You are a skilled liar; you put on a front to those you deem 'worthy' and make yourself appear the kindest person on the planet, but when it comes to those socially beneath you, you're just plain horrible. You can't talk properly about anything interesting except yourself or your father and how tragic your past is which gets very boring after a while, and you try to draw more attention to yourself than I think is humanly possible. Your father is a good man, but he's spoiled you too much. Éponine, however, listens to what I say and attempts to converse about it, she'll help me with what I need even if it means risking a beating from her father. She never draws attention to herself and is one of the most selfless people I know, everything she has she gives to Gavroche or Azelma, or her father if it's money."

Éponine listened intently. Was that honestly what he thought? Why had he put up with Cosette? She guessed it was because he was too worried about what it would do to her. But did he seriously think of her like that? It was true, Éponine hated drawing attention to herself and provided what she could for her siblings, although she wasn't sure about conversing with Marius as most of the time she didn't understand anything he was saying.

"So, Cosette. This is where we part. I'm sure you don't want to see me again after that's been said, but that's fine too, since I can't pretend I'd like to see you again either. Goodbye."

And with that, Marius left Cosette fuming in her bedroom, whilst Éponine scaled the wall back down just in time to meet Marius.

His face held none of the resentment or coldness she'd seen a minute ago, just warmth, and...love? Was it possible? Or was he thinking of past moments with Cosette, before that night? Either way, she wasn't complaining, hopping off the gate to meet him.

"To the Musain, I presume?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could take a walk by the Seine first."

"We?"

"Yes, we meaning you and me" Marius smiled, leaving a slightly mystified Éponine following him instead of the other way around.

"I presume you heard the shouting."

Éponine had been about to mention that she'd been outside the window, but thought better of it, just nodding.

"You won't need to take me there again, I've finished it with Cosette."

Éponine couldn't help the small smile forming. Whilst she knew already, it somehow sounded better coming directly from Marius to her, almost confirming it. "I guessed."

Marius just nodded. "You look a bit cold" he said, noticing that she was shaking slightly. Taking off his coat, he gently placed it about her slim frame, trying not to notice when she flinched slightly at his touch. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was a natural reaction, which saddened him a bit. The world had made her that way, it wasn't her fault. Whether that made it better or worse, he couldn't tell.

After about an hour of walking, Éponine noticed just how dark it was. "I think you should get back, Monsieur, it's getting late."

"Please, Éponine, call me Marius."

"Okay then, I think you should get back Marius, it's getting late."

They both smiled as Marius nodded, and Éponine couldn't help blushing as she felt a hand gently take hers. She led the way back, not letting go, and within a few minutes they were standing outside the Gorbeau tenement.

Éponine was about to slip quietly into her family's flat, but she felt somebody grabbing her arm. Turning around she realised, to her relief, it was still Marius, and she stared up at him questioningly.

"Before you go in, there's something I have to do."

Éponine frowned, and was about to protest, when Marius suddenly dipped his head and kissed her, softly, as if letting her know she could stop at any time she wanted. Instead of doing that though, her arms found their way around his shoulders, his wrapping tightly around her back as their kiss deepened. Only the sound of somebody opening a door broke them apart, foreheads gently touching, still with their arms around each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" they both said in unison, laughing as they realised they'd spoken at the same time.

"I know you could hear us, earlier."

Éponine blushed a little. "You do?"

"I do, and I need you to know that none of it is true, and none of it will ever be true."

She nodded. Marius pulled her into a hug again, before kissing her forehead and releasing her. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, unlocking his door and gently closing it behind him, leaving a pleasantly surprised Éponine sinking to the floor, a smile having fixed itself on her face.


	32. Babysitting

**A/N: Here ya go! Hope you all enjoy it, it was definitely fun using Gavroche - who doesn't like an eleven or twelve or something year old, cockney-accent-in-the-middle-of-France, mini-Enjolras who lives in an elephant? Come on XD**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you MariusxEponine3!): Eponine asks Marius to baby sit Gavroche. Gav and Marius talk about boy stuff. Then Gav asks Marius what he thinks of his sister. Marius tells him. And Gav tells him his sister loves him. Eponine comes to pick Gav up. And you can come up with the rest :)**

* * *

"But I don't wanna stay with Marius! Why can't I stay wi' Grantaire?"

"Because the last time I saw Grantaire was twenty minutes ago and he was passed out in an alley with a beer in one hand, what looked like the remains of table in the other and a pair of women's underwear on his head."

"Exactly! He's be'er than Marius, all 'e does is study!"

"Gav, I've told you where you're staying and you're staying with Marius, end of. I know he won't get you drunk again like somebody else we know."

"But I liked bein' drunk! Grantaire was just preparin' me for th' world!"

"He was not preparing you for anything!"

"You're so 'arsh."

"I know."

"You should know."

"Well I do, so I suppose everything's okay there then" Éponine replied, knocking on Marius' front door. She smiled broadly when he opened it. "If I'm back late then make sure he's asleep by half nine or he might go a bit stir-crazy. Under no circumstances do you give him coffee. None."

Marius smiled, and gestured for Gavroche to come in. "Sure you don't want to stay as well?"

"I'm sure, but thank you" Éponine smiled, quickly hugging him. Marius smiled and held her tiny frame close, a bit worried about what her fathers gang needed her for. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

Éponine couldn't help smiling at his concern. "I'll be fine, I'm always fine" she replied, stepping hesitantly out of his embrace and giving him another smile, before turning and making her way down the stairs.

Marius watched her leave, still not convinced. Shaking his head, he turned away and shut the door, to see Gavroche standing on his kitchen counter trying to reach a glass and nearly dying in the process.

It was going to be a long night.

After about an hour of Gavroche more or less destroying his flat, they'd come to some agreement consisting of Marius teaching Gavroche how to swear in German (Éponine was going to murder him for it, but at least the boy had calmed down) and him not destroying anything else dotted about the flat in return.

"So, M'sieur, whaddya think 'bout my sister?"

Marius blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What I said, whaddya think 'bout 'Ponine?"

He blinked again, the question was certainly one he hadn't expected. "Well, she's a very good friend of mine."

"Well I know tha'. I mean whaddya think 'bout her in terms of all your romance stuff?"

"Are you asking me if I fancy your sister?"

"Well I wouldn't 'ave put it like tha' myself, but I s'pose I am."

"Why do you want to know?"

" 'cause she fancies you."

Marius stared in disbelief at the small boy. "She what?"

"She likes ya. Would've thought it was obvious."

"I think you must be mistaken."

"I don't think so M'seiur. You're all she ever talks 'bout at 'ome. Even heard 'er dreamin' 'bout you once. Another time I was watchin' 'er at night, walkin' down the street havin' an imaginary conversation with you. Wrapping' 'er arms around 'erself and everythin'."

Marius stared at Gavroche, who just cheekily smiled back. "She's comin' to pick me up soon so ya might as well tell 'er how you're feelin' too."

"Me?"

"I know you love 'er too, or I wouldn't 'ave told you."

And with that, Gavroche started jumping on his sofa again.

Just as the boy had predicted, Éponine turned up about ten minutes later. Marius smiled as he handed Gavroche back to her, and she smiled weakly. "Go ahead Gavroche. Éponine, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone, I mean."

Éponine nodded, giving Gavroche a little shove in the direction of their flat, before hesitantly stepping into the hallway. Marius touched her arm, surprised when she winced. " 'Ponine?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see your arm."

"I said I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Let me see."

Éponine sighed but stepped into the light, causing a slight gasp from Marius.

There was a huge purple bruise stretching down the left side of her face, and a large tear in the side of her chemise, where more bruises could be seen through the split. As he removed her slightly tattered shawl, he frowned.

A long slit stretched from her shoulder to just below her elbow, the wound open and bleeding. "Oh, Éponine..." he whispered. Éponine bit her lip. "It didn't go well" she muttered, a bit embarrassed.

"Sit down, I'll see what I can do."

Éponine made her way to the sofa and sat on it, fiddling with her skirt. Marius soon sat beside her with warm water, some sort of herbal ointment, and a long sterile bandage. "Joly makes me keep a first aid kit here" he explained, before sitting next to her and gently taking her injured arm.

"This might hurt a bit."

"I really don't care, please just stop it bleeding, I can't have Gavroche or 'Zelma seeing me like this."

Marius nodded. He dipped a clean sponge into the water and gently wiped the dirt off around the cut, before getting a second sponge and more water, and gently cleaning the cut.

Éponine had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming, the pain almost as bad as when her father had cut her in the first place. Marius winced but kept going, trying to stop it as soon as possible for her.

Luckily for him, the cut wasn't too deep so it didn't take long. Quickly wrapping it in the sterilised cotton, he pulled her towards him gently. "It's over now, you're okay."

Éponine just nodded miserably, fighting back tears. Marius was the last person she wanted to appear weak in front of, so she just buried her face in his chest and tried not to appear in too much pain. He seemed to sense it anyway though, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and another to her temple, before finishing with one on her cheek too. She smiled and buried her face further into him, relaxing her shoulders slightly.

Marius smiled and placed his arms on her back, drawing her closer so that she was lying on top of him. "Please don't tell me you're planning to go back there."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"What about Gavroche and Azelma?"

"They're smart, they know to get out of the house if your father tries anything. Please stay here" Marius said, not wanting to take the risk of her being harmed again. Plus, having her pressed so close to him wasn't unpleasant in the slightest.

Éponine sighed, but nodded. "Only tonight though."

"Agreed."

She turned her head sideways on his chest and curled up on top of him, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to help her sleep, as she was off into a slumber within minutes. Marius' thoughts turned to what Gavroche had told him earlier, and he locked his arms around her almost possessively, brushing a little fallen hair off of her forehead.

"Goodnight, Éponine."


	33. Grief

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I don't really know what happened, other than I was really busy, so...yeah. I have no excuse *dodges bricks and other potentially fatal objects* I'm sorry DX However to make up for it I'm updating both this one and Madness, with a possible double for this :)**

* * *

**Prompt (Thank you MissFiyerabaMeponine): Person A suffers a family loss and Person B comforts them.**

* * *

"Monsieur?"

Éponine frowned, no answer. It wasn't like Marius to be out - usually he was back by half past four, and it was getting towards quarter to six. She knocked again, beginning to get worried. "Monsieur Marius?"

Still nothing.

Éponine sighed. If he was going somewhere he could at least tell her, surely? She sighed, turning around and heading down the stairs, deciding to look for him out in the town.

Quietly slipping past her door, she headed into the chilly evening air, pulling what was left of her tattered shawl around her shoulders, and got to work.

First place she checked was the market - she knew Marius liked to take walks there, but nobody had seen him, including Gavroche, who normally knew everything that happened. Searching up alleys, inside shops, outside shops, even under a bridge, but nothing.

Well, nothing until she reached the Seine anyway.

The first thing she heard was what sounded like crying.

The second thing she heard was somebody muttering something.

That person was Marius.

Éponine frowned and hurried over. "Marius? Marius, what's wrong?" she asked, dropping the formality. "Has something happened?" she asked, mentally slapping herself as soon as she'd said it._ Of course something's happened, you stupid girl, he wouldn't be here in tears otherwise._

"Ép-Éponine? Is that you?"

Éponine nodded and sat down next to him, not really sure what to say. Anger she could cope with. Happiness she could cope with. But emotion? Not so much.

"What's happened?" she asked, unable to think of anything else to say. Marius looked up at her briefly.

"My grandfather's dead."

Éponine froze. That had not been what she was expecting.

"Marius, I'm so, so sorry. Really, I am. If there's anything I can do, I'll do it, anything at all, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. Oh God, I know, you're always there for me" he said, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly as another wave of distraught tears washed over him.

Éponine remained silent, sensing something more was coming.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I rejected him, Éponine, he tried his best and I took his best efforts and threw them in the river! I refused to let him help me, I hardly ever saw him, and now he's gone, and I'll never get that opportunity, never get the opportunity to tell him how grateful I was in the earlier years! He was a pain in the backside most of the time but without him I wouldn't have had anywhere to go!" Marius said, before breaking into a fresh amount of tears. If the situation was any different, she'd probably have teased him to try and cheer him up, but that was hardly appropriate in the given circumstances.

"Do you remember what you told me when Azelma died?"

"No."

"You told me that she wouldn't want me to be sad. That she wouldn't want me to stop living my life because she was gone. And there was something she said too. She said that there's no point in regretting the past when only the future can be changed."

Marius looked at her, clearly not understanding.

"What I mean is that there's no point in regretting the past. It's done, you can't change it. But you can have some control over the future. All you can do now is do something to make your grandfather proud - your studies, for example. Keep working at that, get yourself promoted - that'd make him proud, and you know it would. Heck, I never met the man, but from what you've told me, that's the kind of thing that he'd hold value over."

"Éponine."

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Marius said, and threw his arms around the girl. Éponine was a bit shocked at first but soon returned the hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You always seem to know exactly what to say."

"I know, it's a hidden talent."

Marius smiled a little and held her tighter, glad that he had a shoulder to cry on - albeit a too-thin, uncomfortably bony shoulder, but a welcoming shoulder all the same.

"I think we should head back, it's getting dark."

Marius nodded. He stood up and brushed across his eyes once more, before helping Éponine up. "Come here" he said, to which Éponine happily obliged, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist once more, her face burying itself in his chest.

They stood like that for a while, Marius consoling himself, his chin resting on the top of her head. Eventually he let her go, but kept a tight hold on her hand as they walked back through the market.

They were back at the flat before too long. Éponine decided it was probably a good idea to stay - after all, she knew after Azelma's death just how comforting having a friend nearby could be.

Before long the two of them were sitting on Marius' sofa, sipping some kind of hot beverage which Éponine hadn't tried before. It was nice, but a bit bitter, the kind of thing she didn't think she'd be able to have too often. Marius was watching her for quite a while as she tasted the drink, finding her reactions often quite entertaining. Plus it kept his mind off of the recent events.

When she'd finished, she looked at him. "You've been watching me for half an hour now"

Marius smiled. "I know" he replied simply, before pulling her back towards him, so that she was lying on his chest, face pressed sideways into his shoulder. "You always help me to forget about the negatives, even something like this" he muttered, although Éponine could hear the genuine appreciation in his voice.

"I'm glad. You did the same for me when Azelma died."

"That was different."

"Not really."

"I think you'll find it was."

"How?"

"It just was."

Éponine chucked slightly at his weak argument, but stayed where she was.

"You'll feel better. I know it's hard at first, but you will."

"I know. Thank you."

"Any time, Marius, any time at all."


	34. Woah

O_O

Wow.

I just realised that this fic is the most reviewed on the Marius/Éponine section.

Oh. My. God.

I just asdfhjkl I don't know what to say.

I feel a bit like I'm accepting an Oscar award, except for it's half past midnight and in alone in my too-big pyjamas (I always end up over sizing but you don't need to know that) in my room, sadly not standing on a stage in my thousand-pound dress and diamonds accepting an award for Best Supporting Actress. But in all honesty, I'm very content with this!

Okay, so lets act like this is the Oscars, I've been nominated by writing this and have won my category. Now it's time for the smug but at the same time humble smile which has been completed. Now it's time for the speech.

Crap.

Umm...wow. So, this started out literally as a devil-take-the-hindmost-I'll-publish-this-if-I-get -bricks-thrown-through-my-bedroom-window-then-I'll -know-it's-time-to-give-up kind of thing. But you lot seem to like it and my windows remain intact, so I guess it's not that bad after all :D

In all seriousness though, I didn't expect this to get ten reviews, let alone 155! Its odd to think that if I hadn't been awake eating a double chocolate chip cookie at half past five in the morning then this woudn't have happened - I feel a bit like J.K. Rowling when she published the first Harry Potter book; if she hadn't been on that delayed train then that series had never happened, much like if my dog hadn't got appalling manners in the morning then this series would never of happened.

Which might mean I should be thanking my dog for whining and getting me up at five. Thanks, Saffy! :)

Words can't express how much I love you all so here come the thank you's! If I've forgotten anybody then please, please feel free to yell at me for a bit, I won't mind :3

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers Skewbald, Ami de la ABC, MissFiyerabaMeponine, Guest Número Uno (that will forever be your name. Hope you don't mind :P), MusicFreak24601, preciousat, Eponine Jondrette, MariusxEponine3, garciarules, Thespian24601, curly1221, phangirl2017, xBroken Lullaby Angelx and JCBoLt (who was technically just asking about a blister patch but who cares I still love you)

Favourites and Follows who aren't mentioned above: LumosWave99, Ophiuchus 13, PrincessOfTheGeeks, RazMaster, Winnipup28, .9, eponineandmarius4eva, fate hates me (I think fate hates everyone tbh) iWrite95, cherryblossomfallingintherain (may be the longest pen name I've ever seen), Captain Bigcat and Fairyfights.

Phew.

Seriously though, words can't express just how much I love you all. Hugs, brofists and cookies to you all. I LOVE YOU. LET ME LOVE YOU. 3

Please, please keep reviewing and following and favouriting but most of all I really hope you all continue enjoying this, since that's my main goal: make you guys happy. Yes I am aware how cheesy that sounds. No, I don't care. And yes, I do realise I just ruined that.

OH WELL :3

Love you all!

Kat xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(One x for everyone! :D)


	35. An Unfortunate Evening

A/N: Did anyone else watch the BAFTA's? I started writing this whilst watching them, so it should have been up yesterday but wasn't, sorry!

Prompt (Thank you Eponine Jondrette!): Imagine Person A walking out in the rain, and then Person B awakes from a sound sleep for no real reason and walks out into the rain and finds Person A.

Éponine sighed, shivering, looking down at the waters of the Seine.

Walking out at night had become something of a habit for her. She preferred Paris at night; it was less noisy, less crowded and there was no danger of her father finding her, especially not by the river.

She kicked a stone out of the way and watched as it landed in the water with a splash and sank to the bottom. Lucky stone.

Marius, meanwhile, was having some sleeping troubles. He'd just managed to slip into a sleep when a sudden noise awoke him, almost like a knocking. Who was calling at this hour?

He dragged himself to the door, wondering what on Earth was happening. If it was some stupid kid playing a trick on him then-

"Gavroche?"

"Oh, M'sieur Marius, you're 'ome. Good. It's 'Ponine, she ain't come 'ome, I ain't seen 'er and neither's Azelma, we was wonderin' if she was with you."

"She's not here, I'm afraid" Marius replied, frowning. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in a few hours, which was odd, as she usually popped around at about half seven to say goodnight.

He picked up his coat and slipped it in, taking another in case Éponine was cold. He also slipped a bit of bread and cheese into his pocket, guessing she'd be hungry. "Go back to Azelma, I'll go and look for her. She'll probably stay with me tonight, so don't worry about trying to stay awake."

Gavroche nodded. "Thanks M'sieur. I'll let 'Zelma know."

Marius gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed out of the tenement. He was beginning t get worried; more worried than he let Gavroche know. It wasn't like Éponine to stay out without any word to her siblings. He knew Azelma was worried if Gavroche had stayed overnight instead of out on the streets like he usually did.

"Éponine Thénardier, where could you be?"

Meanwhile, Éponine was sitting on the bridge, legs dangling down over the Seine, just thinking. Mainly about Marius, but also about other things; trivial things; nature, herself, her siblings, why the sky was blue, why shaved ice tasted so much nicer in the summer, and other little things that circulated her head.

But as she was sitting there, swinging her legs over the rushing waters below, she didn't notice a Montparnasse-shaped shadow slowly making its way towards her. She didn't realise until he was directly behind her.

But she did notice however when Montparnasse pushed her.

Éponine screamed loudly as she fell, Montparnasse laughing. "That's what happens when you resist me, you little slut!" he yelled down, before scampering off after seeing a shadow.

That shadow was none other than Marius.

He'd heard the scream and traced it to Éponine, recognising the shadow as a gang member, although he had no idea which one. Breaking into a run, he sprinted to where Éponine had been sitting.

"Éponine!"

"Marius! Oh God, Marius, is that you?"

"Éponine? Where are you?"

"Look down, as far down as you can."

So Marius did, and stared in amazement at what he saw.

By some million to one chance, Éponine had grabbed onto an out-of-use pipe and was hanging from it, tears streaming down her face and a look of desperation having fixed itself on her features.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, you'll be fine."

"I don't want to die! I promise I wasn't thinking about it, I was just sitting there and-"

"Éponine, I know. I didn't see it happen but I heard you scream and a shadow running off, I know it wasn't planned. Or not by you, anyway."

Éponine just stared up at him, clearly desperate. "Right then" Marius began. "I'm going to lower my coat down - you're quite light, I promise it won't break - and you take one hand off and grip my coat, I can pull you up and take your other hand that way."

Éponine nodded, unsure but willing to try. She watched as his jacket made its way down, and slowly, shakily, she let go of the pipe and grabbed it harder than she'd ever grabbed anything, muttering every prayer she could think of under her breath.

"Good. Right. I'm leaning down now, can you see my hand?"

"I can see it."

"I promise you the jacket won't tear, but I need you to grip my hand with your other one, I can reach you now."

Éponine gulped. She looked down at the waters and shut her eyes quickly, praying and praying that she'd be okay. Looking up again, she nodded, letting go of the pipe and blindly reaching up. Relief is not enough to describe what she felt when she realised she was gripping his hand, and that she hadn't fell to her death.

Marius breathed a huge sigh, sounding like he'd been holding his breath the whole time, which wasn't far from the truth. He pulled her up, for once glad she was so underweight. Waiting until she was safe on the edge again he let go of his jacket and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, tighter than ever before as they both fell back onto the bridge, Éponine on top of him with Marius locking his arms around her.

The girl started crying again out of sheer relief, burying herself further into him and planting her face firmly in his chest. "Sssh, 'Ponine, it's okay, you're okay now."

"I-I don't know what happened, I shouldn't have been so stupid, I promise I wasn't trying for that to happen, I just wanted to think and-"

Marius cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. It wasn't fiery or passionate, but soft and gentle, a way of comfort that could never be spoken. Éponine smiled into the kiss, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. She could never fully explain how grateful she was, there was simply no words to describe it, so she said everything in the kiss, almost disappointed when Marius pulled away slightly. Although she didn't complain when he kissed her again after helping her up.

They both broke away at the same time, breathing heavily. Éponine didn't even get a chance to mutter another thank you before Marius drew her into another hug, unbelievably glad that he'd found her in time. What would have happened if the pipe wasn't there? That was not something he wanted to think about.

"Come on. I think you need a lie down."

Éponine smiled slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, I brought to something to eat" Marius added, taking the bread and cheese out of the napkin in his pocket and giving it to her.

Éponine grinned up at him. "You sure know the way to a girls heart" she said, although her voice was still shaky, and her smile was somewhat strained. It was clear that she was exceptionally shaken up by the incident - not that he blamed her - so staying with him was probably a good idea, since there was no doubt that nightmares would find their way into her head that night.

Sure enough she came into his room at about half past one, clutching her pillow tightly and trying to stop the flow of tears. Marius said nothing, simply giving her a reassuring smile and shifting over, encasing her tightly in his arms and watching as she slipped off into an uneventful slumber.


	36. Birthday

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I was just so tired! Also, is anyone watching the Apprentice? There's one really hairy guy on it, I actually can't tell where his beard ends XD Hope you all like this!**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you MariusxEponine3): Imagine Marius deciding what to get Éponine for her birthday.**

* * *

Marius looked down once more, watching Éponine disappear down the stairs. He crept down and knocked on the Thénardier apartment three times.

The door opened, and two pairs of eyes appeared. Soon, Azelma's small form slipped out, followed by Gavroche. The ten and twelve year old siblings looked up at him, blue eyes blinking. Gavroche was the first to speak.

"So, M'seiur, what ya got in mind?"

"Well, Éponine's down at the market, and as you know it's her nineteenth birthday tomorrow. I've hired a cart, there's a town about two miles away which has quite a lot of items, I thought you two want to get her something without the risk of her seeing you."

Azelma and Gavroche exchanged looks, before looking up at Marius and nodding.

"We ain't got no money though" Azelma said. Marius just smiled. "All expenses paid."

They smiled and nodded. Marius smiled back, and the three of them descended down the stairs.

Before too long the three of them were seated comfortably in a farmers cart. It was clear neither of them had travelled at all except for walking, so getting them to remain still was a bit of a challenge. But nevertheless the trip was an enjoyable one, both of the kids chattering about everything under the sun.

It took about half an hour to get to the village. The group were a bit stiff but sprung to life pretty quickly, going around various stalls. Marius called the kids over to him, giving them a small amount of money each, saying to get Éponine's present first and letting them keep anything left over.

Now it was his turn.

Notebooks and pens were immediately out of the question - Éponine knew her alphabet and could write her name, but nothing else. Books were a possibility, he could read them to her, but something told him it wasn't a good idea.

Clearly she was too old for the penny dolls and children's toys (although he'd by lying if he said he didn't look anyway), but clothes weren't out of the question.

They weren't out of the question at all.

His first stop was at a stall selling shoes. Her boots were at least five sizes too big, how she was so nimble in them was a mystery to him. But he was met with disappointment when he realised they only sold very feminine shoes, the kind with little frills and bows. If he presented her with those she'd probably slap him.

His next stop was dresses. There were a few that looked lovely, and would have suited her, but as soon as he saw the price tag, he knew it was time to move on. As much as he loved Éponine, forty five francs for one dress was out of the question.

Nothing else seemed to catch his eye - gloves were impractical, she already had a hat that she never stopped wearing, dresses and skirts were too expensive for him and he couldn't see ay chemises anywhere.

But that was when he caught sight if a stall selling scarves, and an idea started to form in his mind.

He walked over to the stall and had a look. The garments were affordable and pleasant to the eye - his favourites being a blue-and-white tie-dye cotton scarf, a black with threads of silver running through it and a white with flecks of gold. They all looked lovely, but none of them looked very Éponine-ish.

Until he saw a red and black one.

It was quite masculine, but that didn't matter. Red was Éponine's favourite colour, and black went perfectly with it.

"I'll take it."

About twenty minutes later he met up with Gavroche and Azelma. Gavroche had bought some clotted cream vanilla fudge for her, and Azelma had come back with a pair of stockings ("her shoes rub her so I thought these would help" was her explanation), and Marius had bought them a bag of penny chews to eat on the way back.

He dropped the kids home, promising to give Éponine their presents, and headed down to the local market, knowing Éponine would most likely have gone home by that point.

It was one of the rare times he'd chipped into his savings - normally he didn't touch them, but this wasn't going to be a normal day. For once, Marius thought, Éponine was going to have a birthday she enjoyed.

Firstly he went to a small but select restaurant and booked a table for half past six the following evening. Luckily for him he got a discount, since he'd known the manager since they were children, leaving him with enough spare for part three.

After that, he headed into the local seamstress, glad to see clothing prices that didn't hurt his eyes. Ten francs for a simple cotton shift, and his work was complete.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, if a little chilly. Marius woke up early and sprinted down to the market, buying a small bunch of flowers and heading back to the tenement and knocking on the apartment door.

"Happy birthday, Éponine."

Éponine stared at him with a wide smile, hesitantly taking the flowers. "Th-thank you" she stuttered before lunging forwards and hugging him tightly, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She blinked them back furiously. Nobody ever did anything for her on her birthday - her mother might give her a little money for a cake, but that was about it.

Marius smiled and hugged her back happily. "Meet me here at five, I'd advise washing your hair" he said with a wink, leaving Éponine happy but confused.

Later that evening, Éponine was waiting outside her flat, her hair brushed through and washed in the river as promised. Marius let her in and took her hand, saying nothing but leading her through to the living room.

Éponine's eyes widened. Not one, not two, not three but four separate packages were on the bed. A hand flew to her mouth as she stepped closer, running a hand over the packages.

She smiled as she opened her siblings' gifts, those pesky tears threatening to return. She slipped the stockings on and took a small nibble of fudge, grinning widely.

When she got to Marius' packages, she took her time, curious. Her reaction when she saw the clothing was - well, pleasantly surprised didn't begin to cover it. She just stood open-mouthedly smiling at them for quite a while, only brought back to reality when Marius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You might want to get changed, we've somewhere to go" he whispered gently, smiling before heading into his room to get changed himself.

Éponine checked he was gone before taking her clothes off and hesitantly slipping on the dress. It was easily the nicest thing she'd ever worn, or at least ever worn in the past ten ears anyway. The scarf fitted perfectly, the red contrasting and bringing out the chestnut brown in her hair and eyes.

Marius came back out in a slightly worn but still presentable suit. He stopped when he saw Éponine, unable to grasp just how different she looked. With her hair washed and brushed it fell to just above her waist in loose waves, and she smiled shyly at him. He smiled back, both reassuringly and admiringly, before stepping forwards.

"Gorgeous" was his first word as he walked towards her, offering her his arm. "Well then, Mademoiselle, shall we?"

Éponine grinned up at him. "We shall."

The restaurant was fairly quiet, mainly couples like themselves enjoying a nice dinner together. Éponine needed a bit of help with her menu, but settled for chicken and potatoes with cheese and a small salad on the side. Marius opted for a chicken pie and potatoes. Both stuck with water for a drink, Éponine had fallen into alcohol once when she was about fifteen, and it wasn't a route she wanted to go back down.

The meal was comfortable and delicious, and they chatted about everything under the sun. Éponine hardly stopped smiling the whole evening, and that grin only widened when her and Marius shared a lemon meringue pie which arrived with a candle on the top.

The walk home was more than pleasant. The two of them had fallen into a comfortable silence, Marius with his arm around Éponine's shoulders and her arm around his waist. When they stopped outside the tenement, Marius turned so that Éponine was facing him.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too. I honestly can't thank you enough, that's the best day I've ever had."

Marius smiled. "No thanks necessary, I'm just very glad you had a good evening. I think I'd prefer it if you stayed with me tonight, I don't want it to be ruined by anything happening with your father."

A look of hesitation crossed Éponine's face briefly, before she realised he was right. I she went home, the minute she saw her father would be the minute her day was ruined. So she nodded with a smile, following him up the stairs and into his flat.

Almost the identical second the door closed, Marius took a deep breath and placed two hands in her waist, before leaning in and kissing her, softly, sweetly. Éponine responded, her hands finding their way to his shoulder. Instead of deepening, the kiss remained soft, a way of sharing their happiness rather than an act of passion.

When they eventually broke away, the couple just stood there looking at each other, smiling. Éponine stepped forwards and hugged him again. His arms wrapped about her thin shoulder blades, and they stood there in their shared embrace, completely silent, for no words were necessary.

Later that night, Éponine was curled up more or less on top of Marius, back in her old clothes for fear of creasing or ruining the old ones. She'd long since fallen into a happy sleep, but Marius remained awake, studying her. A sleeping Éponine was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. She had a small smile on her face and was curled tightly in a ball on her side, tiny snores escaping every now and then. Of course, if he called her adorable whilst she was awake, he'd likely feel a fist connecting with his shoulder, so he simply lay down and thought it.

All in all, it was quite possibly the best day either of them had ever experienced.


	37. Jealousy

**A/N: Late again. Sorry! I've been busier than I thought recently (it is amazing how much you miss through a four month illness. I swear I'm inches away from drowning in homework, everywhere I look there is more. I'm not joking. I can see my Spanish book as I write this. It's slightly disturbing.) But hopefully I'll be back on schedule soon :) I found this prompt as one of the last to be posted on imagineyourotp (RIP blog) and had a few ideas, hopefully it's okay!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, it's been proofread by my tired eyes at quarter to one in the morning XD**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP attempted to be sabotaged and broken up by a jealous person who loves Person B. Throughout the day, this jealous person constantly tries to make Person A do stupid things and generically mess up to have Person B get tired of them and hopefully break up. However, the attempts all seem to fail and end up bringing the pair closer than before.**

* * *

A pair of jealous eyes watched from the corner.

Marius and Éponine were laughing at Grantaire as they exited the café - the man had been going around drunkenly nicknaming every member - so far Enjolras was an 'unwanted onion', Joly was a 'cow-brained goblin', Courfeyrac was 'about as wanted as a plague-infested mosquito', Combeferre an 'unintelligible out of tune piano' and Feuilly found himself named Rover all of a sudden.

All in all, an entertaining afternoon.

Éponine slipped her arm through Marius', and he kissed the top of her head gently. The eyes turned to narrowed slits as the owner frowned deeply.

As I'm sure many of you have guessed, the owner of these eyes is none other than Cosette.

After Marius left her for Éponine about two months ago, she wanted revenge. She wanted her Marius back, her brain still telling her that he loved her, not the street rat.

She began the walk home, it was starting to get cold and the last thing she needed was a speck of dirt on her pristine shoes, or, heaven forbid, a drop of rain on her gorgeous/atrocious ringlets. Clearly, Marius' advice about curly hair had gone in one ear, skilfully avoided her brain and straight out the other.

As she sat on her bed plotting, she thought that she'd simply cause so many accidents hat Marius would begin to dislike Éponine, and come back to her. Yes, that would work, surely?

Marius and Éponine were completely oblivious to her watching them from the window - Marius was lying on a bench with Éponine face down on top of him, her face buried in his shoulder and his hands resting on her lower back. They appeared to be discussing something, although she couldn't lip-read, so of course she had no idea what the subject was.

As they eventually got up to leave (they'd been lying there for about two hours) Cosette followed them. For all her shallow naïvety, she didn't get spotted, and soon found out that Éponine was staying with Marius at his flat.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and Cosette's plan took action.

The first thing she noticed was Éponine hanging up some shirts on a communal washing line, presumably Marius'. Waiting until the girl was gone, she carefully took down the shirts and dropped them in a rather large mud puddle directly below, dropping the pegs in there for good measure. Surely he wouldn't want to stay with anybody who muddied his clothing?

Marius came out about an hour later, and spotted the shirts in the mud. "Éponine!" she heard him call, and the girl appeared. "Yep?"

"Would you mind washing my shirts again? They fell in the mud."

Éponine sighed. "I'm so, so sorry. I guess the pegs were a bit dodgy. Do you mind wearing the same shirt again?"

Cosette was sure he'd say no - who wanted to wear the same clothes? She had one flouncy dress for every day of a fortnight - Mondays were blue, Tuesdays were white, Thursdays were yellow, Fridays lilac, Saturdays were red, Sundays cream, and of course on Wednesdays she wore pink.

But Marius just nodded and gave Éponine a reassuring smile. "It's fine, it won't kill me to re-wear something" he said, giving her a kiss on the lips before disappearing inside, Éponine soon following.

Cosette frowned. Why couldn't people just do what she wanted?

She tried several other tricks throughout the day - causing Éponine to trip and rip one of his books, making her drop a paper of his into the Seine (it was surprising how much force you could get out of flapping a shawl around), hiding the scissors after Éponine had used them as if she'd lost them. And each time Marius would chuckle and kiss her, telling her it was okay.

Cosette was not happy.

She'd used up every trick she could think of, and nothing had worked. Time for plan B.

She waited until they were walking to the Café before appearing in front of Marius.

"Hey sweetheart" she said, in a sickly-sweet tone. Marius glanced worriedly at Éponine, who frowned back.

"Missed me?"

"Um, not really, I-"

"Oh don't be silly Marius, of course you missed me."

"Cosette, I really didn't, no offence but-"

"Ssh, Marius" Cosette answered putting a finger on Marius' lips. He pushed it away roughly, taking Éponines hand and squeezing it tightly. Cosette frowned. "Why are you still with her and not me?"

"Because I love Éponine, and not you."

"Oh, you're such a tease! Honestly!" Cosette giggled, going way over the top with a silly, exaggerated hand gesture. Éponine just stared at her. How dare she come back, after Marius broke their relationship?

"Cosette, please just go."

"But I love you! And you love me!"

"Except I don't."

Cosette ignored him, and before he had a chance to protest, she was kissing him passionately. Marius flailed for a few seconds before pushing her roughly away, rubbing his mouth fiercely with the back of his hand.

Éponine took a step forwards. "You did not just go there, bitch."

Cosette smirked in reply.

Éponine took another step forwards. "Aww, is daddy's little girl sad because the big handsome man doesn't love her anymore? Oh dear, my heart just broke" she said with a scowl. "Just get over the fact that not everything the light touches is your kingdom" she added, looking like she was about to tackle the other girl.

Marius held her back. "You heard her. Cosette, I don't want you in my life anymore, just leave us alone."

"But I love you!"

"But I don't love you! Especially with your hair in those ridiculous curls!"

Cosette looked at him, sticking out her lower lip. Obviously she was used to putting on the cutesy-little-girl act to get what she wanted. But Éponine was having none if it. She got out of Marius' grip, walked up to Cosette and punched her straight in the face, knocking the girl out.

"Well, that took care of that then."

Éponine turned around and looked at Marius. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."

Marius smiled at her. "Come here" he said gently, taking her by the waist and drawing her closer, pressing his lips gently to hers. Éponine's hands found their way to his chest as she leaned up and kissed him back, smiling into the embrace.

"I love you Éponine, no matter how many shirts and books you ruin."

"I love you too Marius, no matter how many air-headed blondes chase after you."

At the exact moment they resumed their embrace, Cosette woke up on the floor. She took one look at the state of her dress and promptly fainted again, leaving Marius and Éponine restraining giggles with raised eyebrows.

Not every blonde bitch can ruin somebody's day, right?


	38. Beginnings

**A/N: Hello there you lovely people! I'm beginning to run out of prompts so please submit any you think of - in particular I'd quite like to write a few with the Amis, drunk Grantaire is one of the most fun characters to write for :P**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you MissFiyerabaMeponine): Person A and Person B meet for the first time after Person B attempts to pickpocket Person A and is caught.**

* * *

Éponine bit her lip, hard.

At fourteen, she wasn't the best pickpocket around - she tried, nobody could deny that, and she just about scraped enough together to keep her father happy. But it was a craft she was still learning, especially now that Azelma and Gavroche were gone.

Today, however, her luck was running out.

It was about half past three, and people were rapidly disappearing. Only one man - well, he was really a boy, perhaps two years older than her - looked like he had something of value.

She casually strolled down the street, looking as unsuspicious as possible, until she caught up with him. Her hand was in his pocket, closing around his wallet, so nearly there...

And then she fell.

Éponine had tripped over a paving stone with her hand still in the boys pocket - falling hard and bringing him down with her.

She glanced up at him, peering through the fingers of the hand she'd put up to feebly shield herself. "Monsieur?" she said fearfully, clearly expecting to be struck.

So of course she was fairly shocked when she saw his hand grip one of hers as he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, brushing down himself and steadying her, giving her a smile as he gently let go of her hand.

Éponine nodded, speechless. Was he playing a game with her? Trying to gain her trust and then abusing her? She wasn't sure.

"Can I help you with anything? You look frightened" the man asked cautiously. Éponine shook her head, still unable to speak, although she was trembling slightly.

"I'm Marius, by the way" Marius said, holding out a hand for her to shake. Éponine hesitantly shook it. "I'm Éponine" she said quietly.

"So, Éponine, I'm assuming you needed something?" Marius asked with an eyebrow raised. It was clear he knew exactly what she'd been attempting. Éponine shuffled awkwardly, not quite meeting his eye. He sighed, and looked at her, placing four fingers under her chin and gently lifting it up so she was looking more directly at him.

"I'm not angry. I just want to know why you were attempting to rob me."

Éponine swallowed. "My father" she muttered. "He wants me to get the money or-" she stopped. Marius looked at her, worried. "Or?"

"Heletparnasseme"

"I'm sorry?"

"He'll let Montparnasse on me" Éponine said a bit louder, looking around, hoping nobody else had heard. Marius looked at her, shocked. "You mean he lets someone - um, how to put this - take advantage of you if you don't make enough money?"

She nodded.

Marius took a step forwards and pulled her into a hug. "Éponine, I may not know you, but rest assured, if I ever see anything happening to you then I promise to try and stop it" he said gently, feeling suddenly very protective of her. How could a man do that to his own daughter?it was disgusting! His grip tightened on her slightly as he felt a skinny arm tentatively around his torso.

It was at that moment that Éponine began to trust him - a fairly new experience for her, any shreds of trust she had in a man disappeared the instant Montparnasse started abusing her. Yet a feeling in her gut told her she could trust him.

So she did.

As they got older, Éponine never broke contact with Marius - he saw her cry, he made her laugh, he was the light at the end of the dark tunnel that was her world. One time he'd pretty much saved her life - it was a memory she wasn't too fond of.

It had started with her not bringing enough money back - instead of her usual ten, she'd scraped together a mere three francs, the furiously pouring rain keeping everybody indoors.

Needless to say, her father was far from happy.

It had started with him getting Montparnasse over, smirking as Éponine struggled against him. She'd been taken advantage of, screaming and struggling, and yet neither her father or any of his gang members helped her.

That hadn't been the worst part.

As soon as Montparnasse was finished, her father had stepped forwards and started beating her, drowning out her screams. "I'll teach you not to come back with that miserable amount again, you little whore" he'd said menacingly, unbuckling his belt and beginning to strike her with it.

It was at that moment Marius had seen them.

He'd rushed over, recognising Éponine's cries. With one swift move he'd stopped the belt, picked Éponine up and kicked Montparnasse where it hurt him most, before setting Éponine down and running with her. That night he'd kept her at his, kissing her hairline and her forehead, holding her gently until she'd somewhat calmed down.

She'd slept in his arms that night, face buried in his chest. He'd held her tightly when the nightmares came, repeatedly soothing her by whispering comforts and stroking her hair until she calmed down and went back into sleep.

It was a night she'd never forget - if it weren't for Marius, she'd either be dead or forced to sell herself at the docks every evening. But he'd saved her, and that was the moment she knew she was in love with him.

And now, almost ten years later, Éponine Pontmercy lay in her husbands arms, reflecting on that night and knowing surer than anything she'd ever known that by trusting him those years ago, she'd made the best decision of her life.


	39. Drinking

**A/N: I can see youuuu O.o**

**(I'm in a bit of a strange mood today, not helped by the Nutella in the cupboard. It's so addictive.)**

**Still looking for more prompts as I'm starting to run out - in particular ones containing Gavroche and/or the Amis would be great, but anything would be fabulous! Thanks to my friend for this prompt, love you Delaney :3**

**Also, the insult marked with a * at the end is taken from a Shakespeare play, I think it's Henry V. Sorry this is so abnormally short!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Éponine and Grantaire having a drinking contest**.

* * *

" 'Nother drink!"

"Éponine, I really don't think that's a good-"

"GET THE WOMAN ANOTHER DRINK YA BEARDED LADY!" Grantaire yelled. Éponine downed the rest of her glass and high-fived him, as Marius came back with two more beers.

Perhaps a drinking contest hadn't been such a good idea.

Éponine and Grantaire downed their drinks in one. "Go get us some more!" Éponine called to Enjolras.

"GO ON THEN YOU UNEDUCATED FLEA!"

Enjolras sighed, gesturing to Joly to get some more. Joly happily obliged, the rest of the Amis cheering the two competitors on. Surprisingly, Éponine didn't seem to be feeing the effects, whilst Grantaire was completely inebriated.

"COME ON YOU SOGGY DRAGON! HURRY UP, THOSE DRINKS WON'T FETCH THEMSELVES!"

Marius walked over to Éponine, gently touching her elbow. "I'm really not sure this is a good idea" he said gently. Éponine just looked at him and shrugged. "You're probably right" she said, reaching forwards for another glass.

Both her and Grantaire downed the liquid, Feuilly giving them a top-up.

After about an hour, Grantaire had passed out and Éponine was declared the winner. It was clear any trace of soberness had abandoned her, the first thing she did was stroll over to Courfeyrac, looked him directly in the eyes and said "You, my friend, are a leather-jerkin, crystal-buttoned, knot-pated, agatering, puke-stocking, caddis-garter, smooth-tongue Spanish pouch*" in an eerily low voice before turning and falling over a table.

Marius was instantly helping her up, the rest of the Amis laughing at Courfeyrac, who was laughing along with them. Even the marble statue had to admit that drunk people could be pretty funny at times.

Marius scooped Éponine up (who by this time was out cold) and said goodbye to his friends, before carrying her to his flat, frowning at how light she was. Ay thoughts of taking her back to her own home disappeared long ago, and he walked straight past the Thénardier rooms and into his own flat.

He lay her gently on the sofa, on her side in case she vomited. Kissing her forehead gently, he went through to the kitchen, getting her a glass of water and some crackers for her, a bit of cheese on the side.

Before too long, she woke up. "I feel disgusting" she muttered anand on her stomach. Mrius guessed what she meant and carried her through to the bathroom, tenderly holding her hair out of her face and gently rubbing her stomach as she emptied the alcohol she'd consumed from her digestive system. "Ssh now, come on" he said to her quietly, getting a grateful smile before she began throwing up again.

About twenty minutes, her stomach seemed to finally be empty. Marius was sitting next to her in the sofa as she nibbled on the crackers and cheese, an arm around her shoulders. "Feeling better?" he asked. Éponine nodded. "A bit, my stomach still hurts a little though" she admitted.

Marius waited until she'd finished eating and drinking, before pulling her gently down, so that she was lying on top of him, shoulder blades pressed against his chest, his arm around her waist and a hand once more gently rubbing her stomach.

Éponine closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she relaxed into his embrace, feeling his lips press against her hairline. It had been a long time since she'd felt so content, even if her stomach was still aching a bit.

"I think you need to get to bed" Marius murmured. Éponine nodded, not wanting to move. "Or, we could just stay here" she responded hopefully, hearing his throat vibrate as he chuckled. "I have no objections" he said, making her smile and close her eyes again.

It wasn't too long before they'd both fallen asleep. But even in sleep, Marius' hand kept gently rubbing circles on her stomach, almost as if even when unconscious he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable for another minute.


	40. Sickness

**A/N: I know, I know, I probably should have updated Madness by now, but oh well :3 Hopefully l'll get round to updating both today (I'm feeling in a writing-y mood, yes that is now a word) so keep an eye out :P**

**=^.^= =*.*= ='.'= =.= =x.x=**

**I took a whole ten seconds of my life to type those. I hope you're happy.**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you Anna the anon! (Remove the 'the' and it's alliteration timeeeeee :D..I'll stop now) Glad to know you've been keeping tabs :3): Imagine: Éponine wakes up from spending the night in Marius' flat to find that she is sick. She tries to hide that she is ill but Marius knows she's sick and takes good care of her. I know this is mean for Éponine, but I would like her to throw up quite a bit and have Marius comfort her and hold her hair back.**

* * *

Éponine shifted in her sleep slightly, wondering why she was so hot as her eyes fluttered open. Looking down, she realised that she'd kicked away the bed sheets in the night - why was she so hot?

Hearing Marius in the kitchen, she sat up, only to be greeted by a dizzy spell that made her feel sick. Ugh.

Marius came in to see her stumbling to her feet. "Éponine?" he questioned, holding a tray of toast with a look of concern n his face. The smell of butter from the toast began to make her feel sick again, and she quickly started breathing out of her mouth instead.

"I'm fine, just a bit stiff" she said through a forced smile, resisting the urge to put her hand up to her head. Don't tell him, he'll worry she thought.

Marius glanced at her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, completely sure, surer than a...sure thing, sure" shut up, brain!

"I brought you some toast."

Éponine felt guilty. She was starving, but the smell of butter was awakening her gag reflex, which she swiftly turned into a yawn instead. "Thank you" she said, breathing through her mouth and forcing it down, irritated that what would have usually been a lovely breakfast being ruined by something as stupid as a headache.

Nevertheless she finally swallowed the last bite, sighing with relief as the smell finally disappeared. She stood up a little shakily. "I just need some fresh air" she explained to Marius, who nodded, although not without a look of concern.

As soon as she was out of the tenement, Éponine leaned against a wall for a minute before continuing on her journey. Please, please be there she thought, going as fast as her slightly trembling legs would carry her to the Café.

It seemed that luck was on her side, as Joly was in the corner, no doubt reading some complicated medical book. She quietly walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Éponine, hello. Can I help you?"

"I think I'm ill."

Joly looked at her, sitting a little farther away. "Um, okay, symptoms?"

"Huh?"

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, okay. Um, well, I woke up today feeling really hot, even though I had no bed sheets covering me. I felt dizzy when I sat up which made me feel sick, and the smell of melted butter also caused my stomach to turn. And I'm really, really tired, even though I slept for ages last night."

Joly frowned, thinking. "Sounds like flu to me" he said. He took out a medical kit (causing an eye roll from almost everybody else in the room - only Joly would carry around medicine and bandages with him) and gave Éponine a couple of pills. She thanked him and turned around, coughing a bit as she walked straight into someone.

"Éponine?"

Éponine groaned. "Hello Marius."

"I thought you were okay? You told me you were just getting some fresh air."

"I didn't want to worry you..." Éponine said, trailing off as a small fit of coughing wracked her body. Marius gently tucked an arm around her and led her back to the apartment, stopping whenever she needed to rest and kissing her head each time.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally made it back to Marius' apartment. Éponine was about to sit on the sofa when she started gagging. Marius scooped her up and got her to the bathroom just in time, as her stomach started emptying itself into his toilet.

Marius scooped her matter hair gently out of her face. Just like after the drinking contest a few nights back, his hand found its way to her stomach and he started rubbing small circles on it, attempting to calm her stomach muscles.

After about five minutes, her stomach seemed to have settled down. She nibbled on a savoury cracker, Marius still stroking her hair gently.

Although it seemed that her stomach was not happy, as a second bout of vomiting soon overcame her, and she was once more crouched by the toilet. Marius once again drew her hair out of her face, brushing loose strands off of her fevered forehead. Éponine couldn't work up a smile, still retching violently.

They soon learned that her sickness seemed to come in waves - every five minutes or so. Each time Marius would brush her hair back and hold it out of her face, soothingly rubbing her stomach as she emptied the contents of her digestive system.

After almost an hour of constant sickness, her stomach seemed to have finally emptied itself completely. Marius got her a cloth to wipe her mouth with, and pulled her gently into a hug, burying her face in his chest. His hands traced small circles over her thin shoulder blades, worried when he realised just how hot her forehead was.

When she started shivering, he realised they still had the medication she'd been given by Joly. "I don't want you to eat anymore, since you'll throw it back up, but can you manage some medicine?" he murmured into her hair, feeling her nod. Gently scooping up, he carried Éponine into the kitchen, placing her on a chair and fetching a glass of water and the two pills.

She downed the medication almost instantly, wanting to do anything to alleviate the aching in her stomach. Marius' hand never left hers, gripping it tightly as they waited to see if she could keep it down or not. When twenty minutes passed and no sickness came, they decided it was okay to try a cracker, which she nibbled again.

Only half of it got eaten though, as the sickness came back, flooding over her like a tidal wave. Marius got her to the bathroom just in time, his hands finding their way to both her hair and her stomach once more. As soon as she was finished, Éponine leaned back against him weakly, her eyes closed. He was about to ask her why she hadn't confessed she was feeling I'll that morning, when he realised she'd already slipped away into sleep.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead (which was still burning with fever, although not as quite as much as it had been) and picked her up, taking her through to his bedroom and placing her of the mattress. Slipping in next to her, one of her arms slipped around his waist as he pressed her face gently into his chest, kissing her forehead again and stroking her hair.

About five hours later, the fever finally broke. Marius had never felt more relieved as he watched her pained expression slip into a more relaxed one as she finally found herself in a peaceful sleep, one of her hands subconsciously taking his.


	41. My brain is going to die this week

So hello there.

Yet again this is not a chapter (if this keeps going I'm going to end up with as many authors notes as chapters)

Okay, so, um, basically don't expect more than like five updates for both this and Madness for the next week or so. This time I actually have a valid excuse though XD

Basically I was really ill earlier this year and had four and a half months off school (it's not as fun as it sounds) so of course I missed a crapton of stuff.

I just discovered there are exams coming up so essentially I MIGHT have to cram a term and a half of revision into one week. In three subjects. I have no idea yet but that's what seems to be happening, it seemed like a good idea to assume the worst and let you all know now instead of later.

So I'm kinda stressed out a bit and won't have much free time for writing - I'm so sorry to let you all down again but it's not possible for me to do both unfortunately, and as much as I love you lot and want to hug you and give you cookies, I'm gonna have to put you guys second. Sorry!

Hope you're all okay with this, feel free to throw a brick through my window, it'll provide me with some entertainment (and the loss of thirty quid cash but you can't have everything)

Lots and lots of Sprouty hugs (nickname, don't ask)

Kat x

Expect to see a couple of notes here, I have a tendency to write whatever I'm thinking. I don't know who invented trigonometry but I hope they died alone. Oh, and I have one more day of freedom, I'm gonna see how much writing I can get done, if its multiple for this then I'll be publishing them throughout the week instead of on the same day ;)


	42. Confessing

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACK! Missed me? 'Course you did :P I never want to see a page of revision again in my life - TRIGONOMETRY IS A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE THING. But it is no more as I am back, and I have missed you all LOADS. I hope this chapter is okay.**

* * *

**_Also, this is important (as in something actually worth reading):_**

**_Imagine is drawing to a close. Chapter 50 will be the last. I know, I know. I've had so much fun writing it, you've all been amazing and supportive. But...(wait for it)..._**

**_ANOTHER STORY MUST BEGINNNNN!_**

**_That's not me just using a terrible pun, that's me telling you that there is a sequel._**

**_I know, I'm excited :)_**

**_It's going to be revolving around Marius/Éponine in married life instead of the kind-of-sometimes-courtship that's been happening in this. Yeah, it's probably gonna be a challenge, and may not live up to the expectations, but lets give it a go. Massive, massive hugs to I Am Your Singer 2006 - without you, I wouldn't have had the idea in the first place._**

**_Like this series, it's gonna be a series of one shots, but on a proper timeline instead of all strewn about. I have a few prompts tucked away from the website, but please, if you think of any I can use involving these two, married/domestic life and possibly their children, please let me know!_**

* * *

**Prompt (thanks to MissFiyerabaMeponine): Person B accidentally tells Person A that they're in love with them after they get completely wasted.**

**(Just a warning, this is written by a tired and slightly irritable me at half past three in the morning, expect errors)**

* * *

"What...what happened?"

"Grantaire happened."

The Amis and Éponine were standing against a wall, watching the two drunkards in front of them.

It was quite a spectacular sight.

Marius and Grantire had begun doing some kind of Morris dance, singing Auld Lang Syne and kicking over chairs, which was entertaining enough, but somehow they'd managed to get Joly in on the act, who was attempting a handstand on a table and saying something about how it was impossible for chickens to attract pneumonia.

Nobody quite knew what to say.

They'd all seen Grantaire like this, but Marius and Joly? Not likely.

Éponine flinched as Joly fell off the table, landing on Marius and doing some kind of flip, before drunkenly staggering back over to the bar. Grantaire was heading for where the spectators stood, and was about to crash straight in to them when the group split, accidentally allowing him to come into contact face first with the wall.

Grantaire rubbed his forehead, muttering obscenities (and something that sounded like 'pompous student twits' under his breath, seemingly forgetting that he too was one of them) and reached for another bottle of beer.

Éponine glanced over at Marius, who seemed to be searching for something.

"Monsieur?"

"Mm?"

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I...don't know" Marius replied, scratching his head and glancing at the bottle, before taking another swig and stumbling back over to Joly.

Éponine's palm connected sharply with her forehead.

"Reckon it's worth a go to get him home?" she asked Enjolras.

"Worth a try."

Within twenty minutes Éponine was staggering under Marius' weight as he stumbled about, using her shoulders to stay upright. It took them at least half an hour to get to the tenement, not including the ten minutes taken to get him up the stairs.

She found the key in his pocket and unlocked the apartment, putting Marius on his sofa and getting him a glass of water. He drank it in one gulp, wiping his forehead. She got him another glass, and a couple of small crackers, trying to remember what her mother did in attempts to sober up her father.

"Éponine?"

"Yes?"

"You're very pretty, you know."

She stared at him for a moment, blushing profoundly. "Don't be ridiculous. You've had too much to drink. Pipe down and sober up" she replied, though not without a smile.

"I mean it, 'Ponine" Marius continued, his words slurring together slightly, as he stumbled over to her, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. "Very very pretty" he said, bopping her nose.

Éponine stepped back. She knew Marius wouldn't hurt her, but this was exactly what Montparnasse was like when he was drunk...or sober for that matter.

"Sit down and drink some water."

Marius sensed her hesitation and made his way back to the sofa, having his third glass of water. "I love you."

That got her attention.

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Éponine Thénardier, I love you."

She blinked. Calm down Éponine, it's the drink talking, she told herself.

"You're drunk, Marius, I know you don't."

"But I do."

"But you don't."

"I do."

"Ssh."

"No."

Éponine sighed. She wanted nothing more than for Marius to be telling her that when he was sober, when alcohol wasn't influencing his moves and decisions. If only, she thought wistfully.

"Try and sleep some of this off. You'll feel better" she said, resigning herself back to the friendzone before anything else could happen that Marius would regret. She helped him up and through to his bedroom, removing his shoes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading back through to the kitchen to busy herself with something or other.

About three hours later, Marius appeared again, sobered up but a little tired. In the three hours she'd had to herself, Éponine had managed to perfect making tea (which she proudly demonstrated), learned three new phrases in German and tidied up his flat, having looked for any excuse possible to stay.

Giving him the warm cup of tea, she flashed a quick smile. "I'll be going now, then" she said, heading for the door.

Marius' arm reached out and circled around her waist before she could go anyway, turning her back to face him.

"No, you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a couple of things to tell you."

Éponine nodded, retuning to her spot by the kitchen counter.

"I remember a few things I said last night, about you and to you in particular."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean them, no expectations."

"No, that's not it."

She looked up at him, clearly confused. If that wasn't it, what was it?

"They were true."

Éponine used all her willpower not to do a spit-take down the front of his shirt. Swallowing quickly, she stared at him. "They what?"

"They were true, I meant them."

"You're trying to tell me that you're-"

"In love with you, yes."

Éponine was gone from her spot in milliseconds, having jumped at Marius and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She'd quite literally jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as she buried her face in his shoulder, trying hard to stop the tears beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes. Marius encased her tightly in his arms, kissing her head and whispering sweet nothing's in her ear, as she settled further into his embrace, Marius letting go with one hand briefly to wipe away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry."

"Happy tears, Marius, happy tears."

"You have permission to cry."

Éponine smiled and brought her lips to his in a soft, trembling kiss. He returned it gently, lovingly, caressing her shoulder blades and tracing shapes on them with his fingers.

Their kiss went on for what seemed like hours before they both had to pull away for breath. Éponine unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood properly on them, still with her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her again, chastely, before pulling her back into a tighter hug, resting his chin on top of her head with a content sigh.

"Marius?"

"Mmhmm?"

"If this is the result, please get drunk more often."


	43. Sleeping Número Tres

**A/N: Hello there gorgeous people. Before I say any more, I'm gonna put here PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANY MORE PROMPTS FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE DO SUBMIT PROMPTS I CAN USE FOR THE SEQUEL (more info below)**

**Imagine is drawing to a close, so please submit no more for this one, but do submit for the next one :)**

* * *

**ALSO**

**(There's a lot of capitals here)**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THE SEQUEL. NONE. NO. NOTHING. HELP.  
IF YOU THINK OF A TITLE THAT CAN WORK THEN LET ME KNOW! ONE WORD TITLE LIKE THIS WOULD BE GOOD.**

**Aaaand...that's enough capitals for one day :P**

**These authors notes are getting freakishly long.**

* * *

**SEQUEL INFO :):**

**Imagine is drawing to a close. Chapter 50 will be the last. I know, I know. I've had so much fun writing it, you've all been amazing and supportive. But...(wait for it)...**

**ANOTHER STORY MUST BEGINNNNN!**

**That's not me just using a terrible pun, that's me telling you that there is a sequel.**

**It's going to be revolving around Marius/Éponine in married life instead of the kind-of-sometimes-courtship that's been happening in this. Yeah, it's probably gonna be a challenge, and may not live up to the expectations, but lets give it a go. Massive, massive hugs to I Am Your Singer 2006 - without you, I wouldn't have had the idea in the first place.**

**Like this series, it's gonna be a series of one shots, but on a proper timeline instead of all strewn about. I have a few prompts tucked away from the website, but please, if you think of any I can use involving these two, married/domestic life and possibly their children, please let me know!**

* * *

**I'm not joking when I say I've literally used a page in Pages purely with this authors note. Sorry about that XD**

* * *

**Prompt (I can't remember if I got this from the website or from one of my friends, I found it in my notes and thought I'd use it. It's likely to be the site, but not 100% sure):  
Imagine Person A studying Person B as they sleep. Or the other way around. (I did both, because of reasons.)**

* * *

**(Written in Éponine and Marius' POV's alternatively, instead of the usual third person. Please let me know if it works or not)**

I love watching Marius sleep.

He's not the most attractive sleeper (although not many people can look attractive when they sleep...can they? Oh, I don't know) but surprisingly cute, for Marius.

He gets the funniest cases of bed-hair I've ever seen - half of it sticks up, half lies flat, his parting is non-existant and his fringe halves in the middle and sticks out either side. I love teasing him about it in the mornings, and sometimes I like to hide his comb for a bit. Once I hid it and forgot I did, left his flat and saw him trekking to the Musain still with his hair at odd angles - I almost knocked Gavroche over laughing.

On the subject of hair, he seems to like running his fingers through mine - not sure how, since it's usually in such bad condition, but apparently he likes it. It's soothing. If I've had a nightmare then I like to feel his fingers running through it, it calms me down. I usually can't reach his hair - I've been told I'm tall for a girl at about 5'7, but he's about 5'11, so unless I shuffle further up the mattress, I can't reach. Which is a bit annoying, since otherwise I could make his bed-hair worse in the mornings.

I usually fall asleep before him, but not always - especially when he's been at work for extra time (why anyone would work a minute longer than they have to is a mystery to me, but there you go) and comes to his flat exhausted. That's only happened a couple of times, when I'm out on the streets late, and he invites me to stay.

I prefer it here to anywhere else. He's a surprisingly comfortable pillow, although I'd never admit it to him. Somehow I doubt he'd take kindly to being compared with a fluffy, inanimate object. He is like one though, in a weird sense. Comfortable.

I've fallen asleep on top of him before - he thinks I was asleep, but I wasn't. Well, if somebody's a comfy mattress substitute, and that person happens to be the one with you at that moment, you're going to take advantage of the situation...right? Or is it just me? Either way, he was very comfortable. I felt safer too, safer than normal.

He looks younger when he sleeps - only by a couple of years, but he looks more eighteen than twenty. I probably look like a young teenager, but oh well. It's sweet, especially when combined with the hair disasters.

I wish I could see his eyes more often though. They're not very unique, like mine apparently are, but I like them - a kind of stormy blue, reminds me of the Seine, but not as dirty. Kind of like the sky when it rains, or when it's stormy. Actually no, I don't like storms, they used to frighten me and Azelma, and I'm still not too comfortable with them raging on in the background. His eyes don't remind me of that.

It doesn't matter though, he's still just as handsome - in my eyes, he always will be. Because he's Marius,

He's my Marius.

* * *

I love watching Éponine sleep.

She doesn't stay here often, telling me that she's fine, that she's a burden (when of course she's not), but when she does, I've made a habit of watching her.

She seems so...different in her sleep. Not bad different, just different. The walls she builds up around herself are gone. Every defence lowered. She doesn't look nineteen. She looks about thirteen, maybe fourteen.

She'd slap me if I ever told her this, but a sleeping Éponine is as adorable as a sleeping kitten. She usually curls herself tightly into a ball, knees right up to her chin, before shuffling over and burying her face in my chest. Sometimes she stretches out, lying on my arm instead (it cramps up in the morning, but it's worth it.) She's been known to, in her sleep, use me as a mattress instead, curling up on my torso.

It's quite sweet actually.

She doesn't breathe heavily, but gives tiny snores every now and then - even when she falls asleep with a clear nose and a closed mouth, she still ends up snoring. That's the part that reminds me of a sleeping kitten - Joly used to have one that snored in its sleep, until it got sick and he gave it to Combeferre, who ran out of cat food and was planning to give it to Grantaire, but the poor creature would have starved, so gave it to Courfeyrac, who turned out to be allergic to cats. It might be with Enjolras now, although I think he gave it to Jehan. It's like a game of pass-the-parcel, but with a cat instead. Luckily Jehan knows what to do, he's had cats before, so hopefully the poor thing has a permanent home now.

But enough about the kitten. Back to Éponine.

She fidgets in her sleep a lot - usually with her hair, or with my fingers. Sometimes with the duvet, other times my shirt sleeve. It's quite entertaining to watch, she has a habit of crossing and uncrossing my fingers, tying the duvet in basic knots and untying them again, undoing the button on my sleeve and doing it up again, or just twirling her hair around and around. Whichever option, she always fidgets with something.

Except on nightmare nights.

That's when she's not so adorable - it'd be cruel to focus on that. She doesn't sweat or cry, but starts shaking and whimpering, usually clutching either my hand, my arm, or the duvet. I just need to shake her for her to wake up, and that's when the tears come. Those nights I just hug her, and stroke her hair until she relaxes and goes back to sleep.

She often makes some funny facial expressions when she's sleeping too, depending on her dreams. She frowns, she smiles, she bites her lip. Her eyebrows raise, or fall, or one will raise and the other stays where it is. I can never tell what she's dreaming, but it's fun to try anyway.

When she's not fiddling with her hair, I like to - gently easing apart knots and untangling strands of it. Despite only having a comb with about ten teeth left, she keeps it in a surprisingly reasonable condition, so it doesn't take too long to detangle it completely. It still has bits of soot and dirt in it, but I don't really care about that. She's still beautiful to me, even if others can't see it. It's the inner beauty that counts. Not that I don't think she's got outer beauty. She's got both. Moving on.

The only thing I don't like about her when she sleeps is that I can't see her eyes. You have to be standing very close to see them properly, which she doesn't let many people do, so not many see them. They're lovely though - a dark brown with flecks of gold, caramel and hazel. They're unique. Very Éponine-ish. She says she doesn't like them whenever she catches a glimpse in a shop window, but I think secretly she's proud of them. Who wouldn't be?

It's just a shame I can't see them at night. But that doesn't matter. She's still perfect. She's perfect because she's Éponine.

She's my Éponine.


	44. Lilac

**A/N: You know what happens when you start another two fics?**

**You don't update the ones you should...:/**

**Sorry for the delay - I'd give you a double to make up for it, but I don't really want the ending to come any quicker, so I'll either update Madness or do a double for An Exchange of Letters. Most likely Madness, but no promises :)**

**I have the next four prompts all picked out, so please no more submitting/requesting (unless it's for the sequel, in which case submit away!)**

**Also, as a side note...**

**SAMANTHA BARKS WON BEST BREAKTHROUGH AT THE GLAMOUR AWARDS THIS EVENING, AND I AM SO, SO HAPPY THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I JUST, ASDFGHJKL I'M SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR HER! :')**

**I literally started jumping around the room...and might have squealed a couple of times...I'm very, very happy for her ;)**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you Eponine Jondrette!): Imagine Cosette going off on her father about some really little thing that she can't have, or do.**

**A little bit of Cosette-bashing in this...apologies to those who like her! I'll try to have her as less of an antagonist in the next one...probably ;)**

* * *

Éponine sighed happily.

Her and Marius were sitting on a bench, her legs tucked up, so that she could lean on him, and his arm around her waist. It was about half past eight in the evening, a peaceful time, the sun just beginning to fade. Nothing could have bothered them.

Until, of course, the shouting.

"But I didn't want the lilac! I wanted the white!"

"Sweetheart, they didn't have the white. I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Éponine frowned, looking in the direction of the shouting. Turns out they were just opposite of 55 Rue Plumet, and the shouting was coming from none other than Cosette.

Marius sighed. "And the moment is ruined."

He stopped as the conversation began again.

"But you know I don't like lilac! I like lavender and violet, but not lilac!"

"Cosette, lilac and lavender are exceptionally similar. People won't tell the difference."

"But I'll know and I won't be happy wearing it! Can't you just go and get the cream one? That's closer to white than lilac!"

"Sweetheart, the dress was almost sixty francs, I cannot afford another at this time."

"Well find the money and buy it!"

"Cosette, I don't know what's happened to you, but I don't like it."

"I don't care what you think, I just want the cream dress!

"If I had known, I would have bought it."

"If you can't afford it then take me back there, I probably have money."

"It's a four hour journey, I don't want to be driving a cart down a country lane at night."

"You just don't want me to go, do you?"

"Cosette..."

"Oh, leave me alone then, if worse comes to worst I'll sell this one to get the money."

Marius turned to Éponine. "That was a conversation and a half."

"I don't know why she's complaining, I haven't had new clothing in four years."

"If you let me buy you something then that can change."

"I'm not having you spend your money on me."

Marius looked down at her, kissing the tip if her nose lightly. "One day you'll crack."

"Highly unlikely" Éponine replied.

"Well, I guess that was our hope of a peaceful evening gone then."

Éponine smiled up at him. "Maybe, but I'm not going to pretend Cosette being a bit of a bat isn't entertaining" she said, getting up and beckoning to him to follow.

Frowning, Marius followed her, the frown disappearing as he watched her shadow begin to climb the ivy on the wall, clearly wanting to see if it was all over, or if there was more to come,

She paused, frowning.

"Um, Marius?"

"Yes?"

"Does this ivy seem a little loose to you?"

"I can't see properly, if you think it is then come down, I don't want you getting hurt."

Éponine nodded, about to scuttle down, when she lost her footing, and fell.

Marius was quick to react, leaping forwards and catching her, falling over as he did, ending up on his back with her on top of him, eyes wide. "Oh my God, Marius, are you okay?" she asked, rolling off of him.

"Yes, I'm fine. You need to watch where you climb in future, missy."

Éponine smiled guiltily, helping him up. His arm tucked around her waist as they began to walk home, seemingly unfazed by Éponine's sort-of, near-death experience.

"Perhaps I will let you buy me something, if it means you stop asking."

"I knew you'd give in eventually."

"Oh, and Marius?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Make sure it's not lilac."


	45. Found

**A/N: Gah, I need to stop forgetting about this! I've out "update Imagine" on my reminders so hopefully I won't forget for so long again :) I've gathered quite a few prompts for the sequel, but please keep submitting!**

**This was gonna be up yesterday, but science and Spanish revision decided not to allow that. And I now have geography, maths and English added to that load. I HATE REVISION. I got a little carried away here, sorry it's so long XD**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you MissFiyerabaMeponine): Person A finds Person B out in the rain whilst on a walk one night and then discovers that Person B has been living on the streets for days because they were kicked out.**

* * *

Marius sighed.

He hadn't seen anything of Éponine for almost two weeks - even Gavroche didn't know where she was, and it was worrying him. It wasn't like her to disappear without a word, especially not for such a long time.

He glanced at the clock, barely visible in the watery streaks of moonlight. It was almost one in the morning.

It was no good. He hadn't slept since she went missing, and it was clear he wasn't going to sleep that night.

Shrugging on his coat, he picked up a thick winter jumper for Éponine and pocketed some bread, wrapping up some cheese in a cloth with it. He headed out into the chilly night air, beginning his search for her.

He checked everywhere he could think. The river, the market, the woods - he'd spent almost two hours, and still she was nowhere to be found.

Marius briefly worried if someone had gotten hold of her - not her father, but one of his gang. But he shrugged it off. She was smart. If someone had taken her, she'd have been out within hours. She certainly wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

It was only when he went to a slightly more upmarket place of the town that he heard a muffled cough.

Whipping around, he saw nobody. "Ép-Éponine?"

"Marius?" he heard a strained whisper through the darkness. He looked down, frowning in the light of the small lamp he carried.

"Down here'" the voice rasped. He looked down, seeing a shadow huddled under a bench. The shadow crawled out weakly, standing in front of him.

"Éponine..."

She was a shadow of the girl he knew. If she was thin before, she was absolutely skeletal now. He couldn't see any traces of fat on her, she was quite literally skin and bones. Dark shadows coloured the bags under her eyes, which were red rimmed.

But before he noticed all of that, the first thing he noticed was the state of her skin.  
Purple bruises littered her arms, alongside several cuts and scars. Her skirt had been torn to almost halfway up her thighs, her chemise torn and her belt fastening broken beyond repair. She was shivering violently, biting down on her lip.

"What...what happened?"

"My father threw me out."

"Éponine, that was almost two weeks ago!"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

Marius took a step closer. He touched her arm lightly, and she violently flinched. "'Ponine, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you here. You're living with me, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Éponine stared at him. "I-I can't"

"You can, and you will."

"But-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

Éponine smiled up at him, flinging herself into his arms. Marius held her close, burying his face in her hair. Words couldn't describe just how relieved he was to see her, regardless of her current state.

When she eventually let go, he handed her the jumper, helping her put it on. It was almost as long as the remains of her skirt. She tried to tug the fabric down to cover more of her, but Marius placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, telling her it was alright.

She took his hand as they walked. Marius gave her the bread and cheese, which she wolfed down in minutes.

"Éponine, when was the last time you ate?"

"Two or three days, maybe longer."

"That's really not good. I'm feeding you when we get back."

"Well, I suppose we are living together now, so I suppose I'll have to allow you."

"My thoughts exactly" Marius smiled, letting go of her hand to tuck his arm around her waist. She immediately took his other hand as they walked back, the sun just beginning to peek through, casting a dim light over the streets.

Marius kept a close eye for Thénardier or any of his gang. When they were sure if was safe, the pair walked up to Marius' flat.

The first thing he did was sit Éponine down on the sofa and inspected her injuries. He bandaged her wrist, which appeared to have been sprained, and put some ointment given to him by Joly on her cuts. In order to try and make her feel better, he gave her a pair of his trousers to wear, turning around whilst she swapped her skirt, and preparing her a hot meal whilst she changed.

He came back with a bowl of soup, some chicken, carrot, potato and a slice of bread, a glass of water on the side, telling her not to eat it down too quickly to avoid being sick.

They sat in silence whilst she ate. Marius kept his arm around her, stroking the side of her waist tenderly. He didn't want to know the details of what her father had done to her - the injuries she had told him everything he needed to know.

When she'd finished eating, he got a bowl of warm water and one of his combs, and began gently washing and untangling her hair. She tipped her head back as he washed it, enjoying the feeling of his fingers gently teasing apart the tangles in her hair.

Before he started combing through it, he leaned forwards and gently kissed her temple. She smiled as he began to brush the strands of her hair, wincing slightly when he hit a tangle.

Almost half an hour later, her hair was in a far better condition than it had been for years. Marius gave her some privacy whilst she had a bath, heading outside briefly.

Whilst Éponine bathed herself, he walked down to a small seamstress, knowing it was the only place that would be open. He purchased her two dresses and a nightgown, glad there was no way she could protest. He also bought her some underwear, blushing furiously as he did and trying to avert his eyes - after all, it had to be done. He asked for them all in one box, paying the woman and leaving the shop.

He bought another pillow, knowing that he had only one at home and not allowing her to sleep on the sofa. Trying not to think about how much of his savings he'd dipped in to, he purchased her a few basic things that he doubted she had - after all, if she was living with him then the least he could do was get her supplies she needed. On his list was a toothbrush, hairbrush, a pair of shoes, some soap, a flannel and a bottle of shampoo.

Hoping he hadn't forgotten anything, he carried it all back to the flat, ensuring he didn't bump in to anyone Éponine's father might know.

Walking back into his flat, he was glad to see her decent. The sight of her walking around his kitchen humming to herself completely melted his heart.

"Éponine?"

She smiled, looking up at him. "Oh, I wondered when you'd be back."

Marius smiled back. "Follow me, I've been shopping. No, you can't protest. This is your home now, I'm entitled to buy you things."

Éponine sighed happily, not bothering to protest. Each time she unwrapped something her grin only widened. Once everything had been seen, Marius came up behind her and gently slipped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, more content than she had been in who knows how long.

Marius let her put one of the dresses on privately, returning with another small meal for her. She leaned against him as she ate, thinking about how quickly her day and, well, her whole life, had been turned around in the course of just a few hours. Less than a day ago, she was homeless, underfed and likely dying. Now, she was living with the man she was in love with, eating regular means, taken care of and, for the first time, actually wanted by somebody for who she was, not what they could do to or with her. It was nice, actually being appreciated.

It was definitely a feeling she wanted to get used to.

**A/N: In the build up to the sequel they will be living together and an established couple in the rest of these ;)**


	46. Gavroche

**A/N: Looks like the reminders worked :3 I hope to have this finished by Wednesday (deleting a couple of authors notes to be replaced with chapters), and hopefully the first chapter of the sequel will be up by Sunday, although it could be longer. :)**

**Also, since the rest of these will be connected in building up to the sequel, I've kept Enjolras, Joly and Grantaire alive since those are the three Amis I can work with the most ;)**

* * *

**Prompt (thank you eponineandmarius4eva!): Imagine Person A waking up in the middle of the night to Person B crying over Gavroche.**

* * *

Living together, Marius and Éponine found, was clearly one of the best decisions the pair ever made.

They awoke together, they ate together, they went for walks together - if they weren't so close it would have been a nightmare. But they both loved being in the company of the other, and sharing a flat just made that easier.

Marius had recently taught Éponine how to make tea, so he was often able to walk into the kitchen and hear her humming to herself as she filled the kettle. It was a truly heartwarming sight to see, considering the state she'd been in roughly a week ago.

They shared a bed too, usually starting off on separate sides and ending up with Éponine's face buried in his chest, their legs weaving together and his head resting on top of hers. Neither of them knew quite how it happened, but it was a regular occurrence. Not that they minded, of course.

The nights were usually peaceful, as neither of them were really dreamers.

Note the 'usually' in that sentence.

Marius had secretly been wondering when Éponine's nightmares would come. He knew she was prone to them - who wouldn't be, after what she'd been through? So far she seemed okay, but who knows when they'd come?

He'd noticed that she'd been a bit quieter on her sixth day of staying. That was the night he expected a nightmare.

The evening had passed fairly normally, save for her lack of talking. They'd shared a hot meal, and Marius had picked up a small cake for her on his way back from work. They'd done the washing up together, put the dishes back, and Éponine curled up next to him on the sofa whilst he read aloud from one of his books, in this particular instance the book was 'Frankenstein', written by Mary Shelley in 1818.

It had swiftly become one of their habits. Marius would choose a book and would read three or four chapters of it aloud, Éponine sat next to him with her head either leaning against his shoulder or on his lap, one of his hands gently playing with her hair. It was a habit that let both of them just relax, especially after Marius' working day.

When they'd reached their four chapter limit, Marius would close the book, and help Éponine up. They'd both change, him in the bathroom, her in the bedroom, and he would kiss her goodnight, never failing to draw a blush and a happy smile from both of them. They'd climb into bed on their separate sides, each wishing the other a good sleep, and drop off into their slumbers.

As we have established, their nights were often dreamless. Until then.

Marius was awoken suddenly by something. He could hear a faint sound in the darkness.

That sound was coming from Éponine.

In the pale moonlight he could see her hunched up, burying her face in her pillow. He shuffled towards her gently, placing one hand delicately on her back.

"'Ponine?"

She took her face out of her pillow, looking at him with tearful eyes. "Gavroche" was all she could manage to say before she started sobbing again, clutching the duvet tightly.

Marius knew exactly what had happened. Tonight was 'nightmare night'. Why hadn't he stayed awake to make sure she was okay? He should have done. But he didn't. Because he was an idiot.

He shuffled even closer to her, gently unclenching her hands from the duvet and turning her on to her side. She immediately found refuge in his chest, clutching the back of his shirt instead, as she let out all the tears for her brother she'd been trying to hold back.

Twenty minutes later, when she'd calmed down, Marius held her at arms length so he could look at her face. He brushed away the last of her tears, kissing her forehead. "Better?" he asked quietly. Éponine nodded, sheepishly smiling.

Of course she wasn't completely better. Her brother had died at the age of eleven, of course it wouldn't be the last time she dreamed about him. But instead of coping alone, as she had been doing, she now had Marius, who would help her through it. She gave him a slightly wider smile and shuffled back towards him, her face seeking out his chest once more.

His arms found their way around her, hands placed comfortingly on her back. She smiled into his shirt once more as her eyelids closed, and soon the only sound that could be heard was their simultaneous breathing.

* * *

**Also, as a side note, I now have a tumblr where I will be posting the fics as well as here :) I can be found at: socially-awkward-sprout . tumblr . com :)**

**EDIT: FANFICTION IS BEING ANNOYING AND WHERE I DELETED AUTHOR NOTE CHAPTERS, IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWED CHAPTER 36 IT WON'T LET HOH (not sure why this is all in capitals but hey, go with it...also I'm not yelling at guys guys, just hopefully getting your attention :P) SO PLEASE PM REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE THEM :D**


	47. Review Problems

Yes, chapter is coming today :)

This is literally just a "filler" since where I deleted a couple of authors notes chapters, if you reviewed ChaPeter 46, it won't let you review it again - bit annoying, t there you go.

If you have a review please PM it to me so that I can still read it ;)

~Kat x


	48. Bubbles

**A/N: Saw this prompt tucked away in my notes and didn't want to waste it. Also, I put in a "filler" authors note so hopefully the links and review system will be okay by either this chapter or the next :) If it isn't sorted and you have a review please PM it instead.**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a long day at work and person B greeting them with soapy hands from washing the dishes.**

* * *

Marius sighed with relief as he packed up the last of his papers.

He had the weekend off, and was more than looking forwards to spending time relaxing.

With Éponine.

She'd been living with him for almost a month now, and yet the thought still made him smile. They didn't discuss her life before, except for the good bits, and instead just took each day as it came.

He said goodbye to his boss and exited the little office. As usual he took the shorter route home, stopping briefly to pick up a chocolate cake for them to share (Éponine's favourite). Paying the baker, he stepped out of the shop again, heading home.

Éponine usually found herself a bit bored when Marius wasn't at home.

She wasn't the most patient person either. She'd tried sewing, like she heard lots of young women liked to do, but had gotten so bored she'd almost thrown it across the room. Knitting hadn't gone much better either - it had started okay, but she'd grown tired of constantly untangling the wool, so that was yet to be resumed.

The only thing she found she could do, was cleaning.

At first she'd been trying her best to avoid doing too much. After all, it was one of the biggest female stereotypes out there. But for some reason she found it quite fun - especially seeing what her work produced at the end of the afternoon.

Usually Éponine was a rather leave-it-until-later person. But when she was cleaning the flat she became quite a perfectionist, especially with a few pictures they had dotted about on Marius' desk. He would come home to find all his books and papers tidied up, and in one case, all his books in alphabetical order. His desk was one of her favourite places to tidy, as there was always something to be altered.

She'd set about washing the dishes, even though half of them didn't need to be washed. She usually enjoyed flicking the soap bubbles around, and then going back and clearing them up too.

Marius usually got home at around six. She was still washing the dishes when the front door opened, and the sound of a briefcase hitting the floor could be heard. She dropped the dish she was doing and sprinted over to him, forgetting her hands were soaked and soapy, and threw herself at him like usual.

Marius gasped slightly as her hands hit his back. "Éponine" he asked mock-firmly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes?"

"Your hands are absolutely soaking."

"Shame" Éponine replied, hugging him tighter. One would think he'd been missing for months, the way she tended to greet him. But she was simply happy to see him, to have some company instead of solitude.

Marius followed her through to the kitchen. Instead of letting her dry her hands, he picked up a few soap bubbles and blew them in her direction, landing in her hair. She turned around with a raised eyebrow and flicked some back at him, giggling as the suds landed on his nose. He chuckled and splashed her again, catching the front of her skirt.

Before long there was less than a centimetre of water in the sink, both of them dripping wet and laughing. Éponine was about to get a cloth when she slipped on some bubbles, tripping over. Marius caught her from behind, his arms around her stomach as he helped her to her feet. "Idiot" he said affectionately, earning a playful slap on the arm from Éponine.

By the time they'd finished cleaning both of them were nearly dry. Both changed into their night things, sitting on the sofa, Marius extending an arm for Éponine to tuck herself under as they began their evening reading.


	49. Recovery (TW: self harm)

**A/N: Just one more chapter after this and Imagine will be complete...this is gonna be so weird! I should have the first chapter of the sequel up on Thursday :) Also, so you guys know what to look for, I've taken JCBoLt's title suggestion of "Reality", it's got a nice ring to it ;)**

**Rating goes up to T, and TW: Self Harm**

* * *

**Prompt (a lot of people asked for one with Éponine slitting her wrists, but I changed it slightly to fit more with the situation): Imagine Marius walks in on Éponine self-harming.**

* * *

**(Just so you know, self harm isn't something I've ever done, but I do know people who have done it, so I hope the details aren't too off. If anybody out there who is reading this or anyone who knows someone who is self-harming, then please, please, stop/help them to stop. I know it's difficult, but find a way. I don't want anybody to be suffering. Find someone to talk to, even if it's an anonymous phone line, and try to help yourself or your friend/family member to get on the road to recovery. Heck, I'll talk to you or them if wanted!)**

* * *

Éponine winced.

She'd tried so hard to stop. So, so hard. But it was no good. Habits were hard to break.

Even as the blade danced over her skin, she knew that. But she couldn't stop.

It had become such a regular thing for her, a way to let out all the pain and anger she had to keep inside. She knew it was wrong, but it was her coping mechanism.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to stop before. Azelma had caught her a couple of years ago, and she'd tried so hard to stop for her sister. But she couldn't.

Azelma had always acted like it was something you could just stop doing and everything would be fine, you were cured immediately. But that wasn't the case. Giving up something so serious is a lot harder than many think. It becomes something you depend on in a sense, to stop yourself exploding.

She checked the clock. Marius wouldn't be home yet. The last thing she wanted to happen was for him to find her.

Oh God, imagine the look he'd give her. How disappointed he'd be. Even as the cut appeared she felt the guilt just washing over her. Imagine his face if he-

"Éponine?!"

Shit.

Marius dropped his briefcase, his eyes wide. "My God, Éponine..."

All that could be heard was the sound of a spare razor blade clattering to the floor.

Marius couldn't move.

He'd been given the afternoon off, and in his mind the perfect way to spend it was with Éponine. He'd expected to come home to her cleaning, as usual.

This was not what he had anticipated.

"Please tell me I have not just seen what I think I've just seen."

Éponine refused to meet his eye. She picked up the abandoned blade, washing it and putting it back, trying to keep herself calm. She looked up at Marius in the doorway, tears openly flowing. One look at his face, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She shoved past him, wiping the tears away with the back of her other arm. She ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and collapsing on the bed in an absolute sheet of distraught. She was practically choking on her sobs, the three open wounds on her upper arm bleeding onto the sheets.

His face. Dear God above, his face. She curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around herself as the choking tears wracked her body. She could feel the scars gained from years of damaging herself on her arm. She felt disgusting.

Marius, meanwhile, had taken the blade she had been using and closed the bathroom door, sinking down against the wood as he stared at the metal in his hand, still slightly warm from her grip. He threw it across the room, not caring how it got stuck in the side of a wooden stool. That blade, in his eyes, was cursed.

His thoughts turned back to Éponine. She'd been harming herself all this time and he'd never known. True, she always kept her upper arm covered with something, but he thought that was just the way she wore her clothes, never stopping to think for a moment she could be hiding something. Any hint of cut he saw he simply put down to her father, not her.

But, oh God, the look on her face when she'd seen him. She was bewildered, distraught, worried. But most of all, she was pained.

He cursed himself silently for not going after her. She must feel so broken, so helpless. He picked himself up off the floor, and headed immediately for the bedroom.

His heart shattered at the sight he saw.

She was curled tightly, head in her hands, shaking and crying with a force he'd never seen before. But worse of all, there was a tiny pool of red around her upper arm, slowly staining the sheets around her.

He said nothing, walking over to the bed, lying down next to her and pulling her into his chest. Her sobs just increased as he tightened his hold on her. She buried herself tightly into him.

"I'm so, so sorry" she whispered. He said nothing at first, rocking her gently back and forth.

"I can help you through this, but only if you let me" Marius replied softly. He knew Éponine had a weak side that she tried not to show, but this was her at her most vulnerable. He felt her nod, and gently released her.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her upper arm. She bit her lip and nodded as he gently lifted the sleeve of her dress up further.

He wished he hadn't.

There was literally more scarring than skin - it looked like she'd been hurting herself for years, which wasn't exactly a lie. He brushed his fingers lightly over them, kissing her shoulder gently.

"I won't pretend this is okay, or that I'm fine with it. But Éponine Thénardier, this needs to stop. I don't care how long it takes, I promise I will do everything I can to help" Marius said, standing up and leading her to the bathroom. He cleaned the newest cuts, putting a bandage around them in hope that they would heal, and binned the spare razor blades. Éponine proceeded to follow him through to the kitchen, where he sat her down on the surface of the counter.

"So, here's the thing, I don't want to see anything like that again. I want you to try the "fifteen minute rule" that Joly once told me about. If you feel the urge to harm yourself, then wait fifteen minutes - I know you can do that. That will prove to you that you have he strength to overcome this."

Éponine nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you are."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three years."

"That's far too long, this is where it stops. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Marius leaned forwards and kissed her gently, briefly.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"I think exercise is good - running perhaps? I think that's good for people who...harm themselves because of anger or other intense emotions."

Éponine nodded. "I can do that" she said, a little shakily. She was determined this time to stop, but it seemed like such a long, daunting route.

No, Éponine. Do not focus on that. Focus on the fact you don't have to face it alone.

"You're a loud thinker."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Marius smiled, taking both of her hands. His smile was replaced with a more concerned, serious expression as he looked directly into her eyes. "I promise you we will get you through this, no matter how long it takes or how hard it is.

He kissed her again, more deeply, his arms winding around her back and hers around his neck as she smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so alone.


	50. Proposal

**A/N: So, my friends. Here we are. The last chapter to be published of Imagine.**

**I DON'T WANT TO STOP :( :(**

**I'm really excited to get going on the sequel though, so there's something to look forwards to. You can read me getting all emotional and sappy at the end of the page, so for now, on with *sniff* the last ever chapter...**

* * *

For the fifth time that morning, Marius picked up the ring and began twiddling it in his fingers.

He was nervous. Scared. Genuinely worried. It wasn't that he wasn't a hundred percent sure, or that he didn't want to. But 'marriage' was a small word with such a large meaning. What if Éponine rejected him? Then what would they do?

She'd want to move out, surely. It'd be far too awkward to continue the way things were if she said no.

He'd be a wreck if she refused, if he lost her. So many of his friends had died at the barricade, and if he lost Éponine too,..well, that was something he did not want to think about. And what would happen to her? Knowing Éponine she'd go back to the streets, living in alleyways. She'd be in the state she had been when he found her, or worse. What if her father got hold of her? Or that awful Montparnasse? Good God, what if he violated her again? All this could happen and he'd never know.

No, Marius told himself, shaking his head firmly, as if trying to rid his brain of the thoughts. He wouldn't let that happen, whatever she said.

"Marius?"

He quickly and discreetly shoved the ring back in his pocket, looking up.

Éponine stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I wondered when you'd be back" Marius said, getting up and walking over to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Why the huge grin?"

"I just personally witnessed my father and the gang get taken into custody."

"Honestly? All of them?"

"Every one" Éponine replied, her grin widening. "I don't know how many of them will actually be imprisoned, but for now at least, they're gone."

Marius couldn't help breaking in to what could quite easily be the biggest smile he'd ever smiled. He picked her up by her waist, spinning her around before hugging her tightly. The men who had scared Éponine, scarred her, beaten her, abused her and haunted her for so many years were gone. Even if not all of them went down, the majority would, which decreased the risk of the two of them, and, dare he say it, their family, being hurt.

Family. He'd never thought of having children before. But with Éponine, he could so easily picture it.

A girl, a beautiful girl, with her mothers hair and her fathers eyes, holding her mothers hand as they walked down the streets. A tiny bundle in her arms, another girl, perhaps, this time with his hair and her eyes, sleeping silently. A third child maybe, a boy, chattering away to his father about where they'd been, what they'd seen.

Their children.

"Marius?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"You've been thinking a lot recently."

Marius just smiled. He pulled her into yet another hug, burying his face in her hair. "I love you" he said quietly, sensing her smile. "I love you too" she replied, arms winding around him.

When he eventually let go, she looked up at him. "I thought you were meeting Enjolras, Joly and Grantaire today? If you are, you've got ten minutes to get there" Éponine said, still with a smile. He nodded. "I'll see you in a couple of hours" he replied, kissing her lightly and getting his coat.

Checking the ring was securely in his pocket, he headed down the street to Enjolras' house where he was meeting the three of them. He took it out, looking at it.

Instead of a white diamond, he'd found a black one, which he felt Éponine would prefer. Set in a gold band with a ring of tiny silver diamonds set around it. Beautiful, but not too much. As soon as he saw it, he knew it was the one.

The boys were expecting him, and before too long they were sat around Enjolras' table, sharing news.

"So, Marius, what's up with you?" Joly asked.

"Well, not much, other than I'm planning to propose to Éponine today."

Enjolras spat out his tea, narrowly missing Grantaire.

"You kept that quiet!"

"I know. I didn't want to set myself up until I actually had the ring and the courage to do it."

"Lets see the ring then" Grantaire said, surprisingly sober for once. Marius produced the ring from his pocket, and they all nodded.

"She'll love it."

"If the marble statue thinks that then you've chosen the right one."

"Well excuse me."

Marius had to smile at his friends' responses. At first he'd thought it too soon - after all, she'd only been living with him for just under two months - but he'd known her for years, so surely it wasn't too early on.

"How and when are you gonna do it?"

"By the fountain near the Seine. I've made sure it's abandoned that night. You're welcome to come. I need someone to get her there in the first place, if I ask her to meet me she'll get suspicious."

"Why not ask Azelma? We'll be there of course but I doubt it'll look good, three men escorting her somewhere."

"I'll ask."

"Go now, I saw her by the river on my way here" Joly told him. Marius nodded, getting up.

"Seven PM sharp, don't be late!"

He exited the flat, heading for the river. Sure enough, Azelma was feeding some birds there.

"Hey, 'Zelma."

"Oh, hello there Monsieur. Lovely day."

"It is indeed. I have a favour to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm planning to propose to your sister tonight, and I need your help."

"You're going to ask Éponine to marry you?!"

"Yep."

"She'll be over the moon. How can I help?"

"I need you to get her to the fountain at seven."

"Sure, I'll swing by around half six."

"I'll be out of the house then, but she'll be there."

"Got it. Good luck, Monsieur."

"Marius. After all, I'm about to become your brother in law."

"Marius then."

Marius smiled, and walked back to the apartment.

* * *

Everything was set and ready. Marius wiped his hands on his trousers again as he sat on the edge of the fountain. Three minutes to go.

He kept patting his pocket to check the ring was still there, as if expecting it to have evaporated. Each time he felt it he got more nervous and yet more reassured at the same time.

Sure enough, at seven exactly, Azelma and Éponine appeared.

Azelma left, and Éponine looked at Marius, confused.

"Éponine Thénardier. Do you remember this spot?"

She nodded.

"The spot I first met you. This is one of my favourite places, you know. I can sit here and see the fourteen year old street girl who tried to steal my wallet. I had no idea I'd become so close with that girl, but I did, and it was the best decision I ever made.

And now, that girl grew into the young woman that is you, Éponine. A beautiful, selfless creature who I came to love. You helped me through tough times, and in return I did my best to help you. After the barricade, I was destroyed. You helped fix me, and I'll never forget that.

Éponine, I love you. I'm hopelessly, irrevocably, deeply and completely in love with you. I wake up to you every single morning, and you're the last thing I see when I fall asleep, and God knows I wouldn't change that for the world. You're the first thing I see when I get home, what keeps me going through the days. I can always be sure that you're glad to see me, and that's just such a lovely, heartwarming feeling. It means a lot.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, perhaps even raise a family with you, all I need to know is..."

He took a deep breath, kneeling down and taking the ring out of his pocket.

"Éponine Geneviève Thénardier, will you marry me?"

Éponine gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth. She took in the scene in front of her, and the tears came thick and fast. Her lips turned upwards into the biggest grin she'd ever grinned or seen or anything.

"Y-yes. Yes, yes! My God, Marius, a thousand times yes!"

She flew at him then, knocking him to the floor as she hugged him. He was crying too now, smiling as he clutched his now-fiancée to his chest.

Éponine was ecstatic. Everything she'd ever dreamed of, hoped for, everything she'd dared to think was happening. She was engaged to the man she was in love with, the man who loved her back, who wouldn't even think about harming her or abusing her. It had been a long and rocky path, but they'd come through it.

Before anything else could happen, she leaned down and kissed him, deeply, passionately. He could feel her tears of happiness mixing with his as he drew her ever closer, relishing the feeling.

Their kiss went on for what felt like hours before they finally broke apart. Marius slipped the ring gently onto her finger, glad it fitted, and kissed her again.

Azelma, Joly, Grantaire (who, somehow, was still sober) and Enjolras appeared, congratulating them. Éponine bent down and gave her sister the biggest hug she could. Azelma returned it happily, glad to see her sister so happy and with a much brighter future ahead of her than she would have done if she'd ended up with a gang member, as her father had wanted. But Monsieur Thénardier, at that moment, was a thing of the past. For now, there was only room for happiness within the six of them.

Éponine hugged each of the remaining Amis in turn, the tears still spilling from her eyes, before returning to Marius' side. His arm automatically found her waist, drawing her gently to his side. She'd never been happier in her life, and it showed on her face, the adoring look she gave him, the smile he returned. Marius knew he'd made the right decision. He could have tolerated Cosette in the end, but he wouldn't have been happy. With Éponine, he'd never felt more overjoyed at the fact that they were spending their entire future together.

It had taken them time, ups and downs, good times and bad, but both of them knew, surer than anything they'd ever known, that by finding the other person, their lives were already complete.

Éponine and Marius.

The Pontmercy's.

* * *

**And that's it, folks. It feels so odd to have finished this. I'm not joking when I say I didn't expect this to get more than ten reviews, to have hit over to hundred is just asbcdsudcilcewniecwilhacinoscaionacnio wow.**

**I genuinely can't express just how much I love you all, whether you've reviewed, favourited, followed or just simply read this. It means so, so much to me, especially when I started this as an escape from some, shall we say, more unpleasant times (I'm not turning this into a sob story, don't worry.) To have such a reception over something I wrote is truly mind-blowing.**

**To all my lovely reviewers, Skewbald, MissFiyerabaMeponine, Eponine Jondrette, MusicFreak24601, curly1221, Ami de la ABC, garciarules, MariusxEponine3, eponineandmarius4eva, The Jondrette Girls, Guest #1, Anna/Rainbow-Bunnii, preciousat, I Am Your Singer 2006, Thespian24601, phangirl2017, xBroken Lullaby Angelx, JCBoLt, A. Person (guest #2), Sweegy11, ar0seinmisery, and Almost an Actress, I love you guys to pieces. Seriously, if it weren't for you gorgeous people I doubt I'd have continued this, let alone actually finished it. The support you've given me has been overwhelming, and I honestly can't express how grateful I am to every single one of you.**

**To my beautiful favourite-ers not mentioned above, FrankinMaxxx, LumosWave99, Ophiuchus 13, PrincessOfTheGeeks, RazMaster, Winnipup28, .9, fate hates me, iWrite95 and xxLisaa, thank you all so, so much. You guys are amazing, every time I see something I've written in a favourites bar then I can't help but smile. I love you all.**

**To my beautiful followers not mentioned above, Captain Bigcat, Fairyfights, Maelee C, caligirlsd99, and cherryblossomfallingintherain, you guys are equally amazing. To know that you and the followers mentioned above are receiving emails on when this is updated and more to the point have chosen to receive them is such a lovely thing, thank you all so much.**

**And to all my viewers who are not mentioned above (sadly I can't name you but you know who you are), thank you so, so much for coming back to read each new instalment, it means more than I could ever say. I've had so, so much fun writing this, and to know people genuinely enjoy it is just...wow. I seriously love you all *hug* and I hope you'll all stay on for Reality.**

**Thank you all so, so much, I can't tell you how much it means :')**

**Kat xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
